It Has to be You
by sw8Rukia
Summary: She lay beside him staring blankly at the ceiling. The deed was done. They were mated. It didn't matter that she had no love for him nor he for her. Political alliances were more important than feelings. That fact was cold comfort right now as her heart broke within her. IchiRuki MATURE Readers only. Werewolf fic.-Complete-
1. Stranger

This is a crossover between Bleach and 'The Mating' by Nicky Charles.

Tite Kubo owns Bleach and the story owns by Nicky Charles. I make no profit, Just a huge fan of them both.

* * *

She lay beside him staring blankly at the ceiling. The deed was done. They were mated. It didn't matter that she had no love for him nor he for her. Political alliances were more important than feelings, or so she had been told. That fact was cold comfort right now as her heart broke within her.

Beside her, he stirred and she sensed him rolling over, his amber eyes staring at her. She made no move to look at him and instead tried to steady her breathing. It was no use. As she inhaled, her breath quivered betraying her emotional state. Despite blinking rapidly, a tear trailed down her cheek.

The covers rustled beside her and then she felt his finger move across her cheek catching the tear. "I'm sorry, Rukia." Ichigo's voice was deep yet gentle.

"It doesn't matter." She answered quietly, still staring at the ceiling. What he was apologising for she was unsure. For mating her? For the inevitable pain the first time brought? For the fact that she was now bound to him for the rest of her life, despite her love for another? Perhaps he was sorry for all three, yet they were as beyond his control as they were hers.

She swallowed hard. "It couldn't be helped."

"No, it couldn't," he agreed, sighing heavily. His arm slipped around her waist and drew her closer. She let her cheek rest against his muscular chest, too spent to protest; the sound of his steady heartbeat was faintly comforting. "I wish I could have given you more time to get to know me before we mated, but the Elders are awaiting proof of our union."

She felt heat flood her cheeks at the thought of the blood stained sheets being examined as proof of her virginity. It was so old fashioned but it was how things were done to ensure the blood lines between the packs were truly mixed. Heaven forbid she'd come into the relationship tainted with another male's pup in her belly. Well, there could be no doubt now that Ichigo was her first and only mate.

Tradition or not, it still didn't lessen her embarrassment. All her friends and family would see and know the intimacy that had occurred between her and Ichigo. Worst of all, Renji—the one she loved—would know as well. Closing her eyes, scenes from the past day flashed through her mind.

She'd just returned from a run with Renji where they'd played in the woods that surrounded her home. He'd been her best friend since they were pups and recently the friendship had grown into something more. Renji had hinted that he would ask her father for permission to become her mate and she'd been thrilled at the idea. Many of her friends were already mated and, as her nineteenth birthday approached, she was becoming restless, eager to experience bonding with another.

Already, she'd gone through four heat cycles but her father had held off choosing her a mate. Rukia had naively thought he was waiting for her to find someone who suited her. Ruefully, she now acknowledged that was never the case. While her father loved her, he was first and foremost their Alpha and had to put the well-being of the pack ahead of all else. Her older brother and sister had mated with packs to the north and south. With the sea at their back, it was only to the east that an alliance was needed. When Ichigo Kurosaki became the new Alpha of that territory, the Elders determined that a mating between the packs was needed to ensure continued stability.

That day, as she returned laughing at something Renji had said, Kisuke Urahara her father's Beta, had greeted her at the door. "Rukia, you're needed in the assembly room." Something in his tone of voice warned her that all was not well.

With a slight wave to her friend, she followed Kisuke wondering what could possibly require her presence. The assembly room was used on occasion for general pack meetings, but usually her father and the council of Elders dealt with all important issues.

As she pushed the door open, cacophony of emotions hit her. Excitement, worry, curiosity…

She was sensitive to moods and puzzled over the strange mixture. Her eyes scanned the room. The Elders seemed excited and pleased and were conversing with another group of older persons who were strangers to her.

Her father was talking to a man of about twenty-five. Rukia hadn't encountered him before and took a moment to study this new arrival. The man was taller than her father, at least six foot four, and powerfully built. His shoulders were broad, muscles rippling beneath his shirt as he gestured to make some point. Light, faintly messy orange hair topped a pleasing face, with sculpted cheeks and a full bottom lip.

Possibly sensing her inspection of him, he glanced toward the door and his amber eyes locked on hers. There was a hard edge about him. Slowly he studied her from head to foot, lingering on her breasts and then her hips, before returning to her face. Rukia felt herself flush under his scrutiny. As he flashed a brief smile at her, she thought she caught a glimpse of softness in his eyes but it was quickly gone.

He looked back at her father and continued speaking with him as if dismissing her presence. Her father glanced her way, and ended the conversation. He walked towards her with a stoic expression.

"Rukia, you've been running again, I see."

She glanced at her reflection in a nearby mirror. Her hair was messy and a faint sheen of sweat on her skin Noting a smudge of dirt on her nose, she scrubbed it off. Turning back towards her parent, she gave a sheepish grin aimed at cajoling him out of his mood.

"It was too nice a day to stay indoors."

"But what did I tell you? It isn't safe to be out alone in wolf form. It's hunting season and even though our property is posted, the humans don't always heed near the edge of the property"

"I was running with Renji.."

"Renji.." Her father frowned, and then stared at her. "Rukia, I have something to tell you. As you might know, the pack to the east has a new Alpha. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He nodded towards the man standing across the room and Rukia shot him a glance again before smiling with polite interest at her father's news.

"He's come to meet you?" She wondered why she was being summoned. The politics between the packs had never been a concern to her. Her father didn't involve her in the council meetings, yet clearly she could only assume that the gentlemen in the

corner talking to the Elders of her pack must be representatives from the eastern group.

"Yes, Kurosaki is here to meet me… and you."

"Me?" Rukia couldn't contain her surprise and for some reason, a strange quivering feeling began to develop within in her.

"Yes, you. It has been decided by the Elders that with a new Alpha in charge, a fresh alliance should be created. Ichigo is willing. He will be mated to you and our packs will continue to live in peace."

"Mated? To me?" Rukia knew her mouth was hanging open in shock. Her eyes darted across the room to see Ichigo staring at her blandly, his hands behind his back. She looked back at her father. "But… but… Renji… ?"

"Yes, I'm aware you've had your eye on him, but this is for the good of the pack. We need strong alliances so that we can guard against the human threat. As well, allied packs allow access between territories and increase the area in which we have to roam." He stopped speaking and stared at her, then placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know this is a surprise, but don't worry. Ichigo is a good man. He'll make you a fine mate."

Her mouth had suddenly gone dry and she felt her fists clench at her sides. "But that's the old way of thinking! Alliances aren't needed anymore. We've gone beyond pack wars, and as for the human threat, most don't even know we exist!" In desperation, she began to toss out facts and opinions to counter the decree that had been delivered to her.

"Packs co-exist peacefully because of the long-standing tradition of alliances. Family-ties join us together and ensure respect of territories."

Her father kept his tone even but Rukia knew he didn't enjoy having to explain this to her. He was from the old tradition, as were many in her pack, and expected unquestioning obedience.

He continued to speak. "And the human threat is still real. Not so much that they know we exist, but that they continually try to encroach on our territories. We need to be united and stand firm against selling our land to developers."

Rukia opened her mouth to protest again but her father's stern look

had her shutting it, leaving the words unspoken. It was useless to protest. The Elders had decided and the Alpha had concurred with the decision. To go against the edicts of the pack would result in being cast out. Rukia had lived her whole life in a pack. The concept of being alone was unthinkable, yet the idea of mating with a total stranger was also abhorrent.

"When?" She managed to pronounce one word.

"Tonight. There is no use in waiting. Ichigo and his council are here. A dinner is being prepared and the rest of the pack is being notified. We'll conduct the ceremony as the moon rises."

Three hours. Three hours and she would be bonded for life to a man she'd never met. He'd be her mate and… The rest she couldn't even think about at the moment. She knew what mating involved. Sex wasn't a secretive topic within the pack, yet she'd always thought it would be with someone she knew and cared about.

Suddenly she realised that someone was speaking to her. Looking up, she saw Ichigo had moved forward and was standing beside her father.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Rukia." His voice was deep and low, his eyes steady on hers.

Licking her lips, she managed to croak out a hello. Ichigo appeared even larger up close and she wished she had more inches to her height. At five foot six inches, she was an average size, but next to the new Alpha, she felt positively petite. Her father nudged her with his elbow and she realised that Ichigo had extended his hand towards her.

Tentatively, she reached out and took it. The warmth of his skin immediately enveloped her and shot up her arm. Startled, she craned her neck to look up at his face and noted a faint smile pass over his mouth.

" I think we will suit each other." He nodded to her father and then gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll see you later at the ceremony." Ichigo looked her up and down again before taking his leave and heading over to where the councils were meeting.

"I must go. There's other business to attend to today before the ceremony." Her father said and then gave her a gentle push, effectively dismissing her. "Go and find Yoruichi. She's been instructed to help you get ready."

Yoruichi was Kisuke's wife and in some ways like a surrogate mother to her. Hunters had killed Rukia's own mother years ago and her father had never taken another mate.

She briefly considered running away and going into hiding but knew that wasn't possible. There was nowhere to. hide that she couldn't be found, short of taking a car and driving off, but then what? She had no money to speak of, nowhere to go…

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Rukia tried to tell Yoruichi of her reservations but was shushed. It was for the good of the pack. Being mated to an Alpha would give her status. He would take good care of her. The well-meant words swirled around her. She wanted to find Renji, to cry on his shoulder and feel his arms around her offering comfort one last time, but that too was denied her. It wouldn't be proper. There was no time. Were these actual reasons or just excuses?

Either way, the result was the same.

She found herself seated at a table beside a man she didn't know. As she looked around, her heart thudding heavily in her chest, she noted that the hall had been decorated and the best china set out. Linen cloths adorned the tables and various dishes of meat and vegetables, rolls and salads appeared. No doubt, the food was delicious but she couldn't bear to eat. Well wishes from her pack members were given followed by speeches from the Elders and then the bonding ceremony began.

Ichigo escorted her to the front of the room and words were spoken which she didn't even hear, let alone comprehend. Worst of all were the agonised looks exchanged with Renji across the room as the final words were spoken and her wrist was bound with Ichigo's by a ceremonial leather rope. Tied together, Ichigo led her from the hall to one of the guest cabins that were located not far from the main central house where the Alpha resided.

He hadn't spoken directly to her since their initial meeting and she cast sidelong glances up at him as they walked across the moonlit lawn. Should she say something to break the silence? Her thoughts raced for an appropriate comment, but none came to mind. Banal talk about the weather seemed ridiculous under the current circumstances and she was too nervous to come up with anything else.

It was not in the nature of an Alpha to be unkind to a member of the pack unless they flaunted his authority, but Rukia knew that the drive to mate was strong and she hoped Ichigo would be considerate of her. She knew the first mating could be painful and given his size, she had little hope that he would be mildly endowed. If it was Renji who was to mate her, it would be different. She had feelings for him. The thought of being with Renji excited her creating a warmth low in her belly, while the idea of being with Ichigo only made her stomach muscles clench.

The cabin loomed in front of them. Situated just at the edge of the forest with trees all around, it gave the impression of seclusion. It was made of logs and had a weathered look from years of exposure to the elements but was still well maintained with a solid stone chimney, shuttered windows, and a small porch. Ichigo pushed the door open and gestured for her to enter, following close behind since their wrists were still tied. He shut the door and flicked on the lights, illuminating the room that featured a small kitchenette, eating area and a sofa in front of a fireplace. There was a door to the left that led to a bedroom and a small bath.

"Well." Ichigo spoke "First order of business would be to remove this, wouldn't you say?"

He held up their joined wrists and she nodded in agreement. Pulling a jackknife from his pocket, he cut the rope letting it fall to the ground. Immediately, Rukia pulled her arm away and rubbed her wrist. It wasn't really sore—the tie hadn't been tight—but the leather had still chafed and the enforced proximity had been… uncomfortable. She noted that Ichigo was also rubbing his wrist.

"We have a similar reaction to being imprisoned, I see." He quipped watching her movements

"Yes." She wasn't sure what else to say and the silence stretched between them.

Ichigo rubbed his neck and stared around the room. Rukia wondered if he found the situation as unnerving as she did. Had he really wanted to be her mate, or was he turning his back on someone he loved for the good of his pack, as well? Did she dare ask? Before she had time to decide the wisdom of such a question, he addressed her again.

"It's getting late. Would you like to use the bathroom first?"

"All right."

She proceeded to the bathroom, feeling his gaze boring into her back. As she passed through the bedroom, she noted that someone had made up the bed and her nightgown was lying near the foot. Snagging it in her hand, she entered the bathroom and closed the door. Slumping against the panel, she gave a sigh of relief. For a few minutes at least she would have some privacy and be free of Ichgo's presence.

It wasn't that he was displeasing to look upon—in fact, in other circumstances, she would have admired his physique. His manner towards her had been polite, if a bit distant, so there was nothing she could complain about in that regard. The problem was that Ichigo wasn't Renji. He was an unknown male; an unknown male she would soon be intimately involved with. Her stomach clenched once again.

Rukia stared at her reflection in the mirror. Deep purple eyes stood out in her pale face and her dark hair, pulled back in a high pony tail, did nothing to hide the tense muscles of her jaw. As a matter of fact, her whole person was tense. Hoping a hot shower would help, she turned on the taps, then stripped and stepped into the stall. The pounding water beat down on her body, the white noise, and rising steam creating a temporary cocoon.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax, letting her mind drift back to the afternoon when she and Renji had been running together. Rukia imagined she could feel Renji touching her even now and sighed contentedly before realising that it wasn't her imagination. Hands were touching her!

With a squeal, she pulled away only to have strong fingers tighten their grip and pull her back. Ichigo's voice rumbled in her ear.

"It is just me. I decided to join you." His large hands massaged her shoulders then ran up and down her arms. "You're a slight little thing, aren't you?"

"I… yes." Her muscles tensed again, all the soothing benefits of the hot water disappearing.

"Rukia, I know this is… awkward… but try to relax and I'll make it as easy on you as possible."

She nodded obediently, but inwardly thought he had to be kidding. Relax? He was about to invade her body with his, tearing the walls of her virginity and spilling his seed inside her! A bubble of hysterical laughter threatened to escape her throat.

Standing frozen under the pounding water, Rukia closed her eyes and felt him touch her, her heart started to break. As she swallowed a huge lump in her throat, she promised herself.

It's okay..he may have your body but you heart and soul will always belong to Renji..

She thought..blinking back tears that threatened to fall.


	2. Mated

Warning: Mature content. Do not read if you hate lemons. But if you don't ..*wink* :D

* * *

"Mmm, your skin is so soft… " Ichigo rumbled his approval before spinning her around and capturing her mouth with his. Expertly his lips teased hers and before she realised what she was doing, Rukia opened her mouth, and his tongue slipped inside gently stroking hers. Skilfully, his lips teased and caressed, stoking a fire within her.

Involuntarily, she found herself responding, gripping his biceps as he moved his hands up and down her back, drawing her closer until they were touching from chest to knee. Rukia could feel his hot erection pressing against her stomach and a strange quiver of excitement shot through her. This was what her friends had talked about. Even as the thought passed through her mind, she felt herself being picked up and carried into the bedroom.

Seeming not to care that they were both wet, Ichigo set her on the bed and then dropped down beside her. He kissed and caressed her, nipping and stroking, stimulating nerve endings until her entire body hummed with awareness. Heat was building inside of her and she squirmed restlessly. Ichigo was licking her belly and massaging her hips then shockingly, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs apart, burying his face in her curls. Inhaling deeply, he licked at her nether lips. Rukia tried to pull away but his grip tightened.

"I can smell your arousal, taste it. It calls to me." Ichigo looked up at her, his eyes dilated, his breathing uneven. He slid up and kissed her hot and hard. "You are my mate."

He muttered against her lips before moving to her neck and running his teeth lightly over her skin, biting down gently but not actually breaking the surface. Trailing his lips up her neck and back to her mouth, he sucked on her lower lip before kissing her again. She started to melt into the kiss but then felt him push a finger inside of her and stiffened. It felt… strange.

"Relax this will make it easier." He whispered against her mouth.

The finger probed her body and she felt an interesting sensation tingle down low. Of their own volition, her hips jerked against his hand and he worked another finger inside. Again she stiffened – it was uncomfortable and tight but soon the movement of his hand created more strange feelings within her and she felt herself becoming moist and relaxed. Ichigo's fingers began to slide easily in and out of her and Rukia closed her eyes, concentrating on the feelings growing within. There was tension but it felt good, exciting…

Her breathing became shallow and she felt herself striving to reach some unknown place. When he stopped, she whimpered her displeasure. Suddenly, his fingers were gone. Her eyes flew open to see him rise above her and position his manhood at her entrance. For a moment he paused and looked her in the eye before thrusting himself into her. She gasped. It hurt. He was too big.

"No!"

Struggling, she tried to escape but was pinned between his arms. He pulled out and pushed into her twice more, each time entering more deeply until he was fully sheathed. Tears trickled from her eyes and he bent forward licking at them.

"It will be fine. The first time can be difficult," he reassured. "You're slight compared to me but in a moment it will be better. Tell me when the pain subsides."

Some part of her brain noted that Ichigo trembled as he held himself still within her, but she was too consumed with what she herself was feeling to wonder why. After a few moments, the burning dissipated and she swallowed hard before nodding. "I'm all right now."

Slowly, he began to move within her and soon the pleasurable sensations returned. They seemed to grow from inside her, like a bubble slowly expanding. As Ichigo moved his shaft, it stroked her female parts. Her breathing became shallow. She needed more… more of something, though exactly what, she wasn't sure. Her fingers dug into his back and he seemed to understand. Ichigo plunged into her faster, harder, deeper… Suddenly the bubble burst and she lost control, her limbs quivering as she found her release. Vaguely, she was aware of Ichigo grunting in pleasure before collapsing on top of her.

After a moment, he pulled out of her and rolled over. The room was silent except for the sound of their breathing. As the pleasurable feelings faded, Rukia's rational mind took over. It was not Renji who had just brought her to her first orgasm. It was Ichigo—a virtual stranger. Feelings of shame and regret washed over her. How could she have enjoyed being with him? It all seemed so wrong, but there was no going back. She was mated to him for life.

Her thoughts had brought her full circle and now she was pressed against Ichigo's chest, his arm around her waist. She felt trapped both by his limb and the fact that her life was now bound to his. The future loomed ahead. What would it be like to spend the rest of her life with this man? To share his bed? Bear his young? To grow old beside him? Did he like to run in the forest or would he be too busy with his duties as Alpha to spend time with her? And who were the members of his pack? She'd have to leave her friends and family behind. Her new position as his mate would guarantee her respect, but would anyone be her friend or was she destined for a lonely existence? Fears and doubts tumbled through her mind as she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

In the morning she awoke to find herself alone in bed. She stretched and winced, her body stiff from her activities the previous night. Twice Ichigo had awakened her. Each mating had brought her pleasure, but her heart still felt heavy. There was no love between them, just sex. If it had been Renji, they would have made a blood bond, biting each other's necks to mark the fact that they belonged together. It would have forged a mental connection that would grow throughout their lifetime.

Ichigo had made no move to do this and while Rukia was relieved not to bear his mark, she also was unaccountably put-out by the fact. She would have liked the opportunity to refuse and earn a small victory, it would have allowed her to prove that she was still loyal to Renji. There was no sign of Ichigo and she listened carefully, wondering if he was in the next room. All was silent.

Well, at least she didn't have to face him right away, though in some ways getting that first awkward greeting over with might have been nice. Rolling out of bed, she made her way across to the bathroom her feet silent on the soft carpeting. She stayed in the bathroom as long as possible, delaying the moment when she would have to go find Ichigo. Finally the water began to run cold and she reluctantly stepped out. Drying herself off, she donned the pants and T-shirt she had brought in with her.

Taking a deep breath, she exited her temporary haven only to pause mid-stride. The bedding had been changed in her brief absence, the Council had been quick to gather the evidence that the union was complete. Embarrassment heated her face as she imagined Ichigo stripping the bed and then handing over the stained sheets. She twisted her fingers together wondering how she would ever be able to face any of the others. It really was a ridiculous custom to cling to in this day and age.

At that moment the bedroom door opened and Ichigo appeared. "Hey, I heard you in the shower when I came in, so I made some breakfast for us."

Briefly she made eye contact with him and he must have noted her flushed countenance for his eyes darted to the fresh sheets on the bed and then back to her.

"Yes, the Council has been here to check on our union." He spoke the fact blandly as if it was of no more importance than the weather and Rukia forced her feelings down trying to match his nonchalant attitude. He extended his arm, ushering her into the kitchenette. The table was set. Bacon and eggs, juice and toast were waiting.

"I wasn't sure what you liked to eat first thing, but this is what I can cook. I hope it's suitable."

Rukia looked at him in surprise. Her father had never set foot in the kitchen, always too busy with his work as Alpha. "You cooked this?"

"Yes. I am capable of fending for myself, you know." He chuckled at her expression and helped her into a chair. "Also, I can't have my mate undernourished. We used up a lot of energy last night."

This final remark was accompanied by a kiss on her cheek and a casual caress over her breast. She momentarily froze but Ichigo sat down opposite her as if nothing had happened and began serving.

"We'll need to take a few days to get used to each other—acquainted with various likes and dislikes. Is there anything you aren't fond of eating?" He paused in the middle of spooning up some egg and looked at her enquiringly.

"Not really."

"Good. I'll eat almost anything myself. Do you like to read? Watch movies?"

The meal progressed with Ichigo asking her questions and Rukia supplying answers. When she didn't question him back, he would fill in his own preferences. She had to admire him for the effort he was making. He was being friendly and polite, showing an interest in her. Apparently, he was committed to making their union work.

After awhile, she began to relax and found herself expanding on her answers. Ichigo smiled over at her, obviously pleased that she was making an effort.

"Our territories adjoin to the east, and with our packs under an alliance, we technically have miles and miles of forest to roam in now," he explained, leaning back and sipping his coffee. "Personally, I love a good run. How about you? When I first saw you, it was clear that you'd just come in from exercising."

"Yes, I'd been out with… a friend." The faint smile that had been on her face faded as she recalled her last run—the last time she would ever be with Renji.

"And this… friend. Would he be the male who was looking daggers at me yesterday? Tall, with red hair and about twenty years of age?"

Rukia hesitated, but knew Ichigo could find out from anyone in her pack. Her friendship with Renji had been no secret. "Yes. That was Renji. He had

hoped to speak to my father about being my… mate." She looked away, her eyes misting over.

"And you?" Ichigo prodded softly. "How did you feel about that?"

Staring at her hands, Rukia whispered her answer. "I… I was hoping for the same thing."

Ichigo was silent for a moment, and then answered slowly. "I see… but I'm not surprised. You're beautiful and it would be strange if no one in your pack had wanted to mate you." He reached across the table and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Our being mated was of great importance to the well-being of both our packs. It's our duty to them to make this work, agreed?"

His amber eyes bore into hers, the authority of his position evident and after a moment she nodded in agreement. He was right. Duty to her pack, and duty to his, necessitated making this union work. He stood and extended his hand to her. Hesitantly she reached out, placing hers in his. Warmth enveloped her hand and slowly worked its way up her arm. Smiling encouragingly, he pulled her to her feet.

* * *

Standing at the edge of the woods, Rukia waited for Ichigo. After cleaning up from their morning meal, he'd headed up to the pack house to deal with a few pressing matters, saying he'd meet her in half an hour. She wasn't sure if she wanted to run with him—that had been an activity that she and Renji had enjoyed together—but knew that she needed to make their bonding work. Running could turn out to be one of the few things they had in common.

Inhaling deeply, Rukia let the fresh, crisp air invade her lungs and energise her body. Ichigo was later than he had thought he'd be and she began to shift around restlessly. Biting her lip, she stared deep into the woods. The land was calling to her. Did she dare go ahead without him? Her father had expressly forbidden any pack member to go out by themselves. Hunters sometime laid traps and a wolf could be caught and shot before anyone in the pack was aware. That was how her mother had died…

"Good morning."

A voice spoke behind her and she jumped. Spinning around, she saw Renji standing just a few feet away.

"Renji!"

She felt her heart leap with joy and she rushed over to hug him, only to have her friend back up when she was but a foot away. His movement brought her headlong rush to an immediate stop.

"Renji? What's the matter?"

"What do you mean, what's the matter?You know what the problem is." Renji sounded bitter, a frown marring his normally handsome face. "You're mated to Kurosaki. I can smell his scent on you."

His words cut like a knife into her. How could he be so cruel?

"You know that wasn't my choice! The Elders decided on the need for the union. You know that. You were at the ceremony yesterday and heard the speeches just as I did."

Renji looked away, his expression grim. "I know. It's just… " He seemed to be waging some type of internal struggle, his fists clenching. Finally, he sighed deeply and looked at her, his eyes sorrowful. "I had hoped to be your mate."

"I know." Rukia took a step closer and laid her hand on his arm. "I'd hoped for the same thing." She took his hand in hers "This union was for the good of the packs, but it doesn't mean that I've stopped caring for you."

"And I still care for you."

Renji reached out and stroked her cheek, staring intently into her eyes before switching his focus to her lips. Silence stretched between them and Rukia realised that he was leaning closer to her, his intention of kissing her evident. Her conscience pricked and she knew she should step away. Renji was not her mate, Ichigo was…

A twig snapped behind her before she could act and Renji jumped away, pulling his hand from hers. They both turned to see Ichigo standing nearby, his eyes narrowed and glaring at them.

* * *

Yes, this is a werewolf fic.. :D


	3. you are mine

Disclaimer: This story is not mine, Everything from the words, places, situations, belonged to Nicky Charles and I have a permission to use it. Bleach characters owned by Kubo Tite. Should I repeat this a million times?

* * *

"Rukia, I'm glad you found a way to keep yourself occupied while I was finishing off pack business." There was an angry edge to his voice.

"I was just talking to Renji." She said. Something in his expression frightened her and she stepped back.

"So I see."Ichigo shot her a brief glance, and then focussed his attention back on Renji, a look of disdain on his face. "This is the… friend… you spoke of this morning?"

"Yes, this is Renji. We've been friends since we were pups."

Ichigo gave Renji an almost imperceptible nod. "I'm glad you had someone to keep you company while you were waiting. However, it would do your 'friend' well to remember that you are now my mate and off limits to all others."

Feeling her face burn at his innuendo, Rukia tried to defend her actions. "We were just talking, nothing else!"

"I do not appreciate other males standing quite so close when… talking… to my mate." The words rumbled from his throat and Renji stepped back, instinctively acknowledging Ichigo's dominance.

"Rukia, I'd better go. I… I'll see you around." Renji's voice was quiet and regretful.

"Yes, I'll see you around." Rukia responded softly, knowing that it was unlikely Renji would approach her again. Soon she'd be gone and it saddened her to think that her friendship was ending. She watched Renji turn and head back to the house then faced Ichigo, anger bubbling up within her. "You didn't need to chase him off like that."

"I didn't chase him off. I just let him know that you are my mate now and a proper distance needs to be maintained."

"He was just—"

"I know what he was 'just' doing," Ichigo interrupted sharply. "I could sense his desire for you and I do not share my mate with anyone. We are bonded and you are mine. No other male is allowed to sniff around you."

"Sniff around me?" She stared at him in outrage.

" next heat cycle is coming in about a month, isn't it? Last night, I could already sense the growing pheromone levels in you. He might not be consciously aware of them yet, but in another few days he will. That boy needs to remember you are off limits before his instincts to mount a fertile female cause him to make a grave mistake."

Rukia huffed indignantly. While heat cycles and mating instincts were not a secret within the pack—in fact they were impossible to hide—Rukia wasn't pleased to have Ichigo bringing her relationship with Renji down to such a base level. "you—"

"This conversation is over. You are my mate. Renji will stay away. End of topic. Now, are we going for a run or not?"

For a moment, she considered leaving, but then realised she'd be cutting off her nose to spite her face. She loved to run and Ichigo was right. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't encourage a relationship with Renji any more. It wasn't fair to him.

With a brief nod to Ichigo, she phased into her wolf form and headed into the forest, vaguely aware of him following behind. The leaves crunched beneath her feet, trees and shrubs a mere blur as she raced past. Leaping over logs, skirting around trunks, she ran for the sheer love of it. At the same time, she was aware of Ichigo running behind her. He made no attempt to pass her, but she was aware that he was holding back. His breathing was slow and steady, there was no sense of exertion coming from him. Rukia quickened her pace, curious to test the limits of the wolf behind her. Within seconds, he had adjusted his pace to hers, the distance between them remaining constant. Again and again she tested him, running faster and faster yet he never once fell behind nor attempted to overtake her. She knew he was toying with her and vexed, she veered off the path heading for rougher terrain. Her breathing was ragged now, but she wasn't about to give in. Intent on jumping over a pile of brush ahead of her, she put on a final burst of speed.

Without warning she found herself knocked to the ground and began to fight the assailant. Snapping and rolling, she kept trying to evade her attacker but to no avail. Within moments Ichigo had pinned her to the ground, his teeth lightly gripping her throat. Instinctively, she froze and whimpered in submission. Ichigo held on for a moment longer then let go and sat back. As one, they phased back into human form. Ichigo was breathing a bit faster than normal but he didn't appear spent. On the other hand, her own chest was heaving as she pulled oxygen in to nourish her starving lungs and protesting muscles.

"Why did you do that?" She panted.

"There's a leg trap just ahead of you. A few more yards and you would have stepped in it."

Rukia turned and scanned the area ahead of her. Sure enough, barely visible in the carpet of leaves was a steel trap. She thought of her mother, shot to death with her leg caught in such a device and a shudder passed over her.

"Just this morning, scouts reported that more poachers had been seen in the area. We're near the edge of the property so I was on the lookout. Rest here for a minute. I'm going to spring that one and then see what else I can find."

"I'm coming with you." She stood, lifting her chin defiantly when it appeared that he'd have her remain behind.

"Fine, but stay behind me." Ichigo gave her a stern warning look before searching for a sturdy stick and carefully pressing it against the trigger of the trap. It was an older model, with sharp metal teeth designed to dig into the flesh of any creature unfortunate enough to step in it. Rukia jumped as the trap sprang shut, snapping the stick in two. She swallowed hard, thinking of how painful it would be to have her leg caught in such a device. For another half hour they scoured the edge of the property, discovering four more traps before Ichigo was satisfied that none remained.

"We'll report this to your father when we return and he can send another set of scouts out to check." He had gathered the traps into a pile and marked the location so that they could be collected later. Traps were never sprung and then left behind. The hunters would just reset them. At least this way the humans would be out money and time since they'd have to purchase new ones.

"Thank you." Rukia touched Ichigo's arm as he stood up after hiding the traps under some brush.

"For what?"

"For stopping me. I could have snapped a bone if I'd stepped in one of those."

"I'm your Alpha now. It's my job to watch out for everyone in the pack, but especially you. As my mate, you're the most important member to me." He stared at her intently and she flushed.

"Yes, but I should have been watching more carefully where I was going. I know these woods. I wasn't paying attention."

"What were you thinking about instead?"

She hesitated before answering. "You, or to be more precise, I guess I was testing you to see if you'd keep up."

A smile appeared on his face and he reached out, cupping the back of her head and drawing her in for a quick kiss. "Rest assured Rukia, no matter what you dish out, I will keep up with you."

Somehow, she knew he was speaking the truth. They phased back into wolf form and this time Rukia followed as Ichigo led the way back to the edge of the woods. When they arrived at the cabin, she headed for the bathroom while he went to the house to tell her father about the traps. The run had left her hot and sweaty and she couldn't wait to be clean. Leaving her clothes on the bedroom floor, she padded naked into the bathroom and turned on the water, adjusting the flow and temperature.

As the water cascaded down on her, she pondered the morning's events. Ichigo had been polite to her… kind even. He'd saved her from severe injury in a leg trap and while he'd been a bit bossy, telling her to follow behind, she couldn't really fault him. As Alpha, he needed a take charge attitude. Ichigo's reaction to Renji had been interesting as well. While he hadn't been outwardly aggressive, he hadn't been encouraging of her relationship with the other male either. Was Ichigo just being instinctively territorial, she was his mate and no one else was allowed near her? Most likely that was the answer. It was too much to expect that he had any feelings toward her beyond a sense of responsibility and ownership.

Rukia wondered if it would always be this way, Ichigo showing polite interest in her, mating with her just because she was there. Would he ever come to care for her, or was she destined for a lukewarm relationship for the rest of

her life? A wave of sadness washed over her and dejectedly she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a robe. Returning to the bedroom, she flopped down on the bed and curled up into a ball, sniffling slightly as she contemplated her future…

* * *

Rukia woke with a start from a deep sleep and blinked in confusion. This wasn't her bedroom. Where was she? A noise from the foot of the bed drew her attention and she was greeted with the back view of a very well-built and very naked male. The sight stunned her for a moment before she remembered recent events. She was in a cabin with her new mate, Ichigo. The past twenty-four hours hadn't been a bad dream, they were reality. She let her head sink back onto the pillow and silently studied the man who was getting dressed before her. Muscles rippled across his back and his taut buttocks. His legs were long and sturdy, also giving evidence of his strength. As his lower anatomy disappeared from view under a pair of briefs, he glanced her way and caught her watching him.

"I see you're awake."

"Uh-huh… What time is it?" She found her voice was a bit raspy, her throat still tight from her earlier emotions.

"Almost noon. You must have been tired after our run."

He turned to grab a shirt and she noticed a long scar on his side, its pink color indicating that it was still fairly new. She vaguely recalled seeing it last night but had been otherwise occupied.

"What happened to your side?"

Ichigo glanced casually down at the mark. "Nothing. Just a scratch from a fight."

"That's more than a scratch. Who was the fight with?"

"Another werewolf named Grimmjow."

Ichigo shrugged as if to dismiss the matter and stepped into his pants. Rukia wondered if she should question him further, shaking she just let it go.

"You need to get up and get dressed. We'll be leaving in about an hour."

"Leaving?" She couldn't keep the surprise from her voice.

"Uh-huh. I need to return to my pack. It's only about an hour's drive but I want to get back in good time so that you can see your new home before it's dark."

With that, he left. Rukia sat up and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. In an hour she'd be leaving the only home she'd ever known, leaving all the people she'd grown up with. She'd be joining a new pack, be surrounded by new faces. The only person she'd know would be Ichigo, and he was still the next best thing to a stranger to her. Once again, her stomach clenched as she slowly climbed out of bed and prepared to go.

* * *

The drive was completed almost in made a few idle comments along the way but seemed content to listen to the radio, his fingers drumming along on the steering wheel as he kept time to the music. Rukia didn't feel inclined towards conversation either and was grateful for the songs that filled the quietness of the cab. With her head leaning against the window, she stared unseeing at the passing landscape, lost in thought.

Leaving the house had been hard. Yoruichi, had uncharacteristically fussed over her, making Rukia promise to come and visit soon.

"Now remember, just because you're moving away doesn't mean we have to lose contact." Yoruichi tucked a stray lock of hair behind Rukia's ear. "You can call anytime and I'm sure we'll find opportunities to visit."

"I'm sure we will too." Rukia hugged her tightly knowing she'd miss the woman.

Kisuke gave her a one armed hug, before ruffling her hair. "I'm going to miss you, kiddo. Who will drive me crazy with their non-stop talking now?"

She'd always had a fun, relaxed relationship with the easy-going Beta—he was like a favourite uncle who tolerated her questions and teased her unmercifully, yet was always there when needed. In many ways, he took the place of her father who always seemed too busy to have time for his youngest child. Vaguely, she could recall times when she was younger when her father had played with her or taken her into the woods. That had been back when her mother was still alive. With the death of his mate, the Alpha had seemed to withdraw from his children, possibly too caught up in his own grief to deal with them. Whatever the reason, Rukia had found herself looking more and more to Kisuke for fatherly attention, and as a result, felt closer to him than her own biological father. She harboured no bitterness about the fact; it was just the way things were.

"I'll miss you." The simple statement was all Rukia could get out due to the sudden thickness of her throat. He nodded at her in understanding and kissed the top of her head. Taking a deep breath, she stepped away and turned to her father. She loved him but it was a much more formal relationship. He was always the Alpha first and being a father came second. For a moment they'd studied each other and then he'd pulled her into an awkward embrace.

"You'll be fine with Ichigo," he whispered in her ear. "He's a good man." Rukia nodded, knowing her father had done what he thought was best, and would never have consented to her going with someone totally unsuitable. Being the Alpha wasn't an easy position and the needs of the pack had to be considered first—she just wished that their well-being hadn't come at the expense of her own dreams. Since there was no going back, she'd plastered a fake smile on her face and got into Ichgo's truck, waving at the other pack members who had gathered outside. Searching the group, she noted that Renji was absent and regretted not seeing him one last time but perhaps it was for the best.

Slowly Rukia came out of her reverie and began to take note of the passing scenery. They'd left her father's territory about half an hour ago and she wondered if Ichigo home would be similar to her own.

"How large is your pack?" she broke the silence between them.

"About the same size as the one you grew up in. Our Alpha house has six bedrooms and four baths, office space, a living room, a large dining area and a kitchen. The basement was recently renovated and is a multi-purpose room for meetings with a media centre, pool table, and play area for the young ones."

"It sounds nice. Who shares the house with you?"

"Besides yourself?" He grinned over at her before returning his attention to the road. "My Beta is, Uryu and his mate's name is Orihime. They're expecting their first in a few months."

Rukia nodded thinking that with other people in the house, it should make things easier. She wouldn't be alone with him all the time—she still wasn't that comfortable around him—and having other women to talk to would be nice. Hopefully, they'd like her. If Orihime was just having her first she'd be about the same age, so maybe they'd have something in common.

"There are always people in and out of our house—I mean my father's house. Is yours similar?"

"Yeah, sometimes it's a three ring circus. With you arriving, it will probably be especially busy as everyone stops by to meet you."

She bit her lip, not looking forward to meeting so many new people. Names, and scents and hierarchy placements to remember… It sounded overwhelming. Possibly sensing her trepidation, Ichigo reached over and clasped her knee.

"It will be fine. We're not as… traditional… as your old pack. They're a friendly bunch and will be happy to meet you."


	4. New Home

Enjoy :D

* * *

As they got closer to Ichigo's home, he offered further explanations as to who the pack members were as well as pointing out areas of interest. There was a town nearby that they went to for supplies, though for the most part the pack stayed within their territory. It was heavily wooded and at the farthest point came close to her father's land. They stopped once along the way to get gas and then Ichigo pulled into a small strip mall, explaining that he needed to pick up a few things. She watched Ichigo sauntering down the sidewalk. The few people he encountered nodded at him but none stopped to talk. She wondered what the pack's relationship with the townsfolk might be like. Were they friendly or did they secretly whisper about the strange group of people who lived just outside of town?

From her own experience with her pack, she knew that most people were wrapped up in their own lives and didn't give a great deal of thought to the close group that lived nearby. People thought they were odd but that was it. No one suspected that a pack of werewolves lived next door.

By the time they pulled into the driveway that led to Ichigo's house, Rukia was a bundle of nerves. She did her best to mask the fact, it wouldn't do for the others to smell fear on her. As the Alpha's mate, she had a status to maintain. In ancient times, a weak mate might have been challenged by one of the other females who wanted to usurp her position, but that wasn't done now and Rukia was thankful for the fact. Being a new pack member would be hard enough without someone wanting to bump her position.

The truck came to a stop in front of a two storey home that featured a wrap-around porch. Situated in the middle of a large treed lot, there were woods on three sides. As Ichigo climbed out, the front door opened and people spilled out, calling his name and enveloping him in hugs. Rukia watched the activity from inside the truck and when she realised that it would be awhile before Ichigo could free himself from the crowd, she stepped out of the cab on her own. Hesitantly, she stood by the vehicle, unsure of what to do. Ichigo looked up at that moment and, catching her eye, made his way over to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Everyone, this is Rukia, my mate."

Everyone stopped talking and stared at her, the silence was uncomfortable. Tentatively, she smiled at the small crowd and finally a tall, orange-haired woman about her age stepped forward with her hand extended. From the size of her belly.

"Hello, Rukia. I'm Orihime. Welcome to our pack."

Her voice was sweet and friendly, making Rukia immediately feel welcomed. Some of the tension in her body began to relax.

"And I'm Uryu, her mate, and Ichigo's Beta." The man was about the same height as Ichigo, with black hair and friendly blue eyes.

"I'm pleased to meet you."Rukia shook their hands firmly. After that, everyone started talking at once, stepping forward with greetings. Soon her head was swirling with names. The group moved towards the house and Ichigo grabbed two of her bags from the vehicle.

"Come on inside. The others will bring the rest of your things."

A few of the men immediately headed towards the truck, grabbing the remaining boxes. Ichigo hadn't issued a command, but they knew implicitly what he expected and obeyed unquestioningly. Rukia followed behind Ichigo until they got to the door. Just as she was about to walk in, another female pushed her aside with her hip and cut in front.

"Excuse me."

The tall, red-haired woman threw the comment over her shoulder, blocking the doorway for a moment, effectively separating Rukia from Ichigo. From her tone of voice, Rukia knew there was no real regret for the action and frowned, wondering at the aggression she sensed emanating from this new person. She searched her mind for a name but then realised that this female hadn't stepped forward to introduce herself outside.

"Riruka." Uryu was standing behind Rukia and growled a low warning to the individual blocking the doorway.

"Oh. Am I in your way? Sorry Ishida."

The woman flashed Uryu a smile and sauntered on her way as if nothing had happened. Rukia looked at Uryu but the man shrugged and gave her a slight smile.

"That's Riruka. Just ignore her. She has some… issues."

Watching the woman slide up to Ichigo and rest her hand on his arm while smiling brightly, Rukia wondered what the 'issues' might be. Somehow, she just knew that Riruka was not going to be welcoming her to the pack.

Once Riruka stopped blocking the doorway, Rukia made her way inside and looked around with interest. She could see into several rooms from Rukia first impression was that the house was simply, yet tastefully, decorated in a homey, traditional way with comfortable looking stuffed chairs and small occasional tables scattered about. Gleaming hardwood floors and neutral walls were a perfect foil for the dark green curtains that hung from the expansive windows.

Not sure if she should follow the men carrying her boxes upstairs, or wait for Ichigo, Rukia stood in the middle of the foyer, debating the best course of action. When she hesitantly stepped towards the stairs, Ichigo quickly called out her name.

"Rukia, wait! I'll just be a minute."

She wondered how he knew what she was doing, when his attention was focussed on Riruka. The other woman was speaking intently to him and Ichigo nodded several times before giving her a one armed hug and walking over to her.

"Sorry about that. Riruka needed a bit of reassurance."

Glancing over at the woman, Rukia noted that Riruka was shooting daggers at her with her eyes and wondered why the woman seemed to have taken an instant dislike to her. Before she had a chance to question Ichigo, he took her hand and led her upstairs. As she trailed her hand on the wooden rail, she could feel eyes watching her and had to resist the urge to turn around and see who it was. At the top of the stairs, a hallway led in two directions. Ichigo turned to the left and guided her to a set of doors at the end of the small corridor.

"Our rooms are up here. Since the house is usually busy, I have my own little retreat. There's a bedroom, bath and a sitting room that are strictly off limits to the rest of the pack. Sometimes, even social animals like wolves need their own space." He offered this explanation with a crooked smile, while opening the door and ushering her inside.

The room was large and bright with sun streaming in from three sets of windows that spanned the outer walls. A large bed dominated one side of the room and a large closet took up most of the other. It was much grander than she'd expected. Apparently Ichigo's pack was well set, financially.

"It's very nice." Rukia wandered about the room, peering into the closet and then into the sitting room

"Orihime moved some of my stuff over, so there'll be room for your things. She'll help you unpack or rearrange anything that you want."

"Thanks, but I can do it myself. If she's going to help soon, I'm sure she's tired and doesn't need the extra work."

"That's considerate of you, Rukia." Ichigo came up behind her and squeezed her shoulders, then guided her to the window. He pointed over her shoulder and explained the view. "See over to the west? That's the direction of your father's land. Of course, you can't see it, but possibly it will make your old pack seem not quite so far away."

Rukia looked up at him in surprise. It was a nice thing for him to say. She hadn't supposed he'd realise how she felt. Ichigo guided her around so she was facing him and cupped her face.

"I know this has been hard on you, Rukia. Leaving behind everything you know on such short notice has probably been a bit overwhelming, but I'm proud of how you're handling things, no whining, no temper tantrums, no angry accusations. I was expecting all of that and more."

His words filled her with warmth but also made her stop and reflect. After a moment, she responded to his comment, "I think I'm sort of… in shock, maybe? Everything happened so fast, that I didn't have time to think or react. I just instinctively followed the Alpha's orders, I'm not usually considered that passive." She shrugged and sighed. "There really wasn't much choice was there? I could fall in with the plan or leave the pack."

"You're right. A wolf that refuses to comply with the Alpha doesn't stay in the pack long, though I doubt your father would have immediately thrown you out."

"Maybe not right away but he's rather traditional and expects obedience… " Rukia let her voice trail off, wondering what would have happened if she had kicked up a fuss. Frowning, she tried to recall an instance when her father hadn't been obeyed and what he'd done as a result, but no such occasion came to mind. Suddenly, she realised that Ichigo was still talking.

"-and after supper, I'll take you for a walk around the immediate grounds. Tomorrow morning, we can go for another run."

"I'd like that. It looks to be a nice territory."

"It's a beautiful place, especially down by the lake. I think you'll like it, but just like at your old home, don't go too close to the edge of the property. We have the same problem with hunters and trappers that your old pack does."

She murmured her agreement, his comment about her old home causing her to shift slightly and study the view to the west—that was where her pack was. Pressing her hand against the window pane, she felt a wave of homesickness wash over her. Ichigo turned her in his arms once again, running his hands down her back, then pulling her body flush against his.

"It will take some time to adjust, but soon this will feel like home. Don't worry. I'll be here to help you."

Rukia studied his eyes, wondering how he knew what had been running through her mind. At this moment, he seemed so kind and understanding. Heat from his body seeped into hers. It caused a funny little flutter to occur in her stomach. Before she could examine what the feeling meant, Ichigo pressed a kiss to her forehead, then let her go.

"I have a few things I need to do. You stay here and get settled. Check out the sitting room, feel free to move my stuff about, I'm not fussy. I'll be back in about an hour to give you a tour of the house."

* * *

Well, she'd unpacked, and explored, and shifted things about, now what? The idea of wandering around the home of a new pack by herself was rather intimidating. Wolves were territorial and her unknown scent might cause some ruffled fur, she'd much rather be escorted by her mate the first time she ventured out. Still and all, sitting and waiting endlessly for Ichigo to return wasn't that palatable either.

Rukia decided she'd had enough of waiting. For whatever reason, Ichigo seemed to have abandoned her, so it would be up to her to establish herself in the house. Setting her chin, she put on a brave front and exited the bedroom suite. The hallway was quiet but she could hear the sound of voices below and the scent of cooking was drifting enticingly through the house. Well, the kitchen was as good of a place to start as any. Following the mouth-watering aroma of roast beef and fresh baked cookies, Rukia made her way down the stairs. Even though she thought she could pick Ichigo's voice out of the general murmuring, the idea of food was more intriguing at that moment. Her stomach was growling, causing her to recall that she'd been too worked up to eat lunch.

Sniffing the air, she stepped eagerly towards the delicious scents. Two women were standing at the counter and immediately looked up at the sound of the door swinging open. One was Orihime, the Beta's wife, who she'd met earlier. The other woman was older with a hair same color as Orihime's and a rounded figure. She was probably in her early thirties.

"Oh, Rukia! Good to see you. I was just saying to Rangiku that I wondered when you'd appear."

Orihime smiled over at her and Rukia felt herself relaxing. The tiny redhead had a soothing quality about her.

" I was unpacking and waiting for Ichigo. He said he had a bit of business to attend to and then he'd be back, but I guess he was delayed so I'm exploring on my own." Rukia shrugged, not wanting to let on that she was upset by Ichigo's abandonment.

"Welcome, Rukia. I'm Rangiku." The older woman eyed her up and down before smiling.

"Hi, Rangiku, I'm pleased to meet you."

Orihime gestured towards the table. "Why don't you sit down and we can talk while we finish making dinner."

"Isn't there something I could do?" Rukia looked around, thinking she should offer to set the table or prepare vegetables.

"Not today, Sweetie." Rangiku pulled out a chair and indicated that Rukia was to take it. "It's your first day here and we already have everything under control. You sit back and let us talk your ear off. Would you like some coffee and cookies? They're fresh."

Rukia smiled and nodded, sitting down as she'd been told. The two women seemed genuinely pleased to meet her. As Rangiku handed her a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee, Rukia felt she should offer condolences to the old Alpha's widow. "Ichigo told me that your mate died recently. I'm sorry to hear of your loss."

Rangiku paused and looked sad for a moment before giving herself a little shake and heading towards the sink. She picked up a peeler and began to prepare some carrots. "Thank you, Rukia. It was a… shock, to say the least. Some days I still can't believe Gin's gone but we're lucky that Ichigo was here to take over. He's doing a fine job. You can be very proud of how he stepped up to the plate."

Purposely sipping her coffee to negate the need to respond, Rukia murmured in what she hoped was an appropriate manner. Was she proud of him? He was her mate and she supposed she should be, but she didn't really know the man. It was hard to be proud of someone you'd just met.

"I can tell you from personal experience that an Alpha's work is never done. I had to force my Gin to set 'office hours' so that we could have some semblance of a normal life together. You'll likely have to do the same if you ever want to see him outside the bedroom."

Orihime giggled. "They were just bonded yesterday, Rangiku-san. I imagine Ichigo's going to be more interested in mating than in working for the next little while."

Rukia wasn't quite comfortable with the direction the conversation seemed to be heading and swiftly tried to change the topic. "So Orihime, when are you due?"

The pregnant woman rubbed her belly. "I've only got six weeks to go and I can tell you, it won't be a minute too soon. My ankles and I haven't seen each other in months and this one kicks up a storm at night. I can't wait until I can get a good night's sleep again."

"Believe me, once that little pup is here, you won't be getting any sleep. This is the voice of experience speaking." Rangiku chuckled as she finished with the carrots and set them in a dish.

"Do you have a large family, Rangiku-san?" Rukia wondered how old they might be and if they still lived here.

"I have two girls. One is married and part of this pack. My baby, Ayumi, is in university right now. She's studying environmental science."

"Ayu is one smart girl." Orihime added as she peered at the roast, checking its temperature. "Ichigo's hoping she can give him some advice on what to do about the northern land." Glancing over at Rukia, Orihime explained further. "There's been a big push by an oil company to allow them to do some exploratory drilling in the northern part of our territory. They want to buy a large tract or at the very least, rent it. Of course, we're all against the idea, but they've been lobbying the local government. Ichigo, and Gin before him, have been busy keeping them away."

"But if it's your territory and you say no, they can't come in, can they?" Rukia furrowed her brow trying to understand the situation.

"You'd think." Rangiku scowled as she dried her hands and then leaned against the kitchen counter. "But the humans want oil and feel that it's their right to get it, even if it means destroying some of our property. Ichigo's probably going over the company's latest proposal right now. They seem that if they just offer us enough money we'll give in, which is ridiculous. Werewolves don't need money, we need space to roam."

Rukia was nodding in agreement when Orihime spoke. "Unfortunately, not everyone feels that way. A few in the pack like the idea of the money."

Rangiku snorted. "Yes and we all know who they are." The two women exchanged knowing looks and Rukia wondered who they talking about.


	5. Fight for position

Reading your reviews makes me smile readers. Reminds me of my thoughts when I first read the story. Exactly the same. Your guesses are accurate. Makes me darn proud of you Readers! Heh..hows my accent? LOL!

* * *

By the time dinner was ready, Ichigo still hadn't put an appearance. Rangiku shook her head in exasperation. "Rukia, can you go fetch the men from the office? Knowing them, they're so involved in what they're doing, they'll never come out on their own."

"Okay. Can you point me in the right direction?" She wasn't too keen on searching out the group more wandering around on her own in 'foreign' territory but she didn't want to refuse and seem weak.

The other woman gasped. "You mean Ichigo hasn't even shown you around the house yet?"

Embarrassed, Rukia shrugged and shoved her hands in her pockets. "He planned to… "

"That man! It's ridiculous how tied up in his work he gets. I'll have to have a word or two with him about how to treat a mate!" Rangiku pursed her lips and looked thoroughly put out.

"It's all right." Rukia tried to smooth things over. The freedom with which Rangiku was expressing her feelings about Ichigo seemed strange, her father would never have tolerated that. Of course, Ichigo was nowhere about so maybe that explained things.

"No, it's not. He has a mate now and he has obligations to you. Come on, we'll collect the men."

Rangiku took her by the arm and led her from the kitchen. Glancing back over her shoulder, Rukia looked at Orihime who just shrugged and rolled her eyes obviously used to Rangiku's ways.

Eventually they reached the offices, Rangiku knocked and then entered without waiting for an invitation, shooing the men out with threats of no dinner if they didn't move. Ichigo was the last to exit and Rangiku grabbed him by the arm and began to scold him for his neglect. Rukia wondered how the Alpha would take such a dressing down but he listened respectfully and then thanked Rangiku for her opinion. Surprised, Rukia stared at him and then bit back a gasp when he winked at her over Rangiku's head, grinning and making a face. She puzzled over this as they turned to walk down the hallway to the dining area. Ichigo pulled her back and whispered in her ear.

"Rangiku-san thinks she's everyone's mother and can't resist pointing out the error of our ways. She means well and she was right. I was caught up in something but it was no excuse for ignoring you on your first day. I'm sorry."

Rukia nodded, taken aback at his admission. Her father never would have done that. Ichigo gave her a quick kiss, grabbed her hand, and hurried her down the hall. "Orihime and Rangiku-san are great cooks. I can't wait to see what they've prepared for us tonight."

The meal was pleasant, with general conversation. Rukia mostly listened, trying to absorb as much information about her new pack as possible. It was just the five of them at the table tonight and she wondered if the others had stayed away because of her. As if reading her mind, Uryu explained.

"I told everyone to stay away tonight. Since it's your first day, I thought you might find it a bit overwhelming to have everyone here. With just our four new faces, you can sort of ease into things."

"That was nice of you." Rukia smiled at the tall black haired Beta. Everyone was certainly trying to be considerate of her. Maybe it was time to explain some of her own feelings.

"I admit that I'm finding it a bit unsettling to be the new wolf in the pack. I feel like I'm violating your territory by being here. It's just old instincts kicking in, but there's this idea that it's dangerous to be walking around and that I should retreat as fast as possible." She shrugged hoping she hadn't made a tactical error.

Rangiku nodded in understanding. "This doesn't feel like your home yet. You'll be edgy and nervous for awhile and then one day, you'll find that your scent has blended with ours and you'll wonder why you ever wanted to be anywhere else."

"Changing packs is still a new concept," Uryu added. "Just a hundred years ago it was almost unheard of. With few exceptions, we lived and died within the same pack. But the world's changing and we have to change with it. People go away to school, get jobs in new cities,packs have had to adapt if we're to survive. Some don't like the new ways they want to cling to the ancient traditions but our very existence depends on our ability to integrate undetected with the rest of the world."

"And it's even healthy for the packs to have new members." Orihime chimed in. "New members bring new blood. There was too much inbreeding in the past."

Rukia was surprised with how forward thinking these people seemed to be. Her old pack wasn't exactly in the Dark Ages, but they did tend towards the traditional. "Thanks, that makes me feel a bit better. I just hope everyone else here feels as you do."

"It will be fine. You'll find your feet soon enough." Ichigo hadn't said much yet. Now he reached over and squeezed her hand. She was surprised at the comfort the gesture seemed to bring.

"She'll find her feet a lot faster if her mate spends some time with her." Rangiku pointedly looked at Ichigo and he grimaced.

"Yes, mother." He replied with mocking tone. Rangiku threw a roll at him, which he caught and bit into. "Thank you. How did you know I wanted more?"

Rangiku scowled at him and the others burst out laughing. The rest of the meal progressed in an easy way and Rukia felt herself relaxing around her new pack mates. Even Ichigo seemed approachable, gently teasing her and laughing as she boldly replied with snappy come-backs. She found herself enjoying his company and felt some hope for the future. Maybe she and Ichigo could eventually become friends, at least.

Dessert was just being served when the phone rang. Uryu excused himself to get it but returned quickly, his face grave. "Ichigo, we have a problem. Chad was out patrolling the far edge of the property today. Tatsuki just called to say he never came home and she can't make a mental connection with him."

The table fell silent and Rukia looked around at the grim faces, wondering what was going on. Ichigo set down his cup firmly and stood.

"Call Kira and Hisagi. We'll set up a grid and go searching. I'll meet you at the edge of the woods." He turned to go then paused, looking back at Rukia. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Nodding, Rukia got up and followed him out of the room. Once they were by themselves, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Rukia. It's your first day here and all I've done is ignore you. I have to go but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"It's okay, but what's wrong?"

"Chad, one of the wolves that was assigned to patrol the perimeter of the territory, never came back from his shift. He's recently mated and there's no way he'd be late getting home. Last week we found a whole line of traps along the area he'd have been in. Possibly the traps were reset and he stepped in one."

Rukia paled, thinking of her mother. "I hope he's all right."

"Me too." Ichigo stared off into the distance, frowning and squeezing her shoulders tightly. She winced at the pressure. He looked down at her. "Orihime and Rangiku-san will take care of you. Ask them if you need anything." He pulled her in for a quick kiss and then left. Rukia made her way back to the dining room and joined the other two ladies in clearing the table and putting away the leftovers.

After cleaning the kitchen and doing the dishes, the three women sat down to watch TV in the new recreation room downstairs. Large overstuffed chairs circled the high-tech flat screen and a fire was burning in the corner taking the chill off the room. At first, Rukia tried to concentrate on the drama unfolding on the screen but found her gaze drifting more and more towards the other two women. Rangiku and Orihime kept shooting each other glances and seemed to be exceptionally tense. Finally, Rukia gave up the pretence of not noticing and when the next commercial came on, turned to confront them.

"I've noticed you two looking at each other. Is there something else going on besides Chad being missing?"

"Rukia, don't worry. It's probably nothing."

"That's right. Chad must only late." Rangiku bounced up. "Why don't I make us some popcorn?"

"If this is to be my new home, I need to know what's going on, don't you think?"

"Well, yes… " Orihime twisted her fingers and looked towards the other woman.

Sitting back down, Rangikusighed. "We aren't trying to hide things from you, Rukia. It's just that Ichigo said that he wanted to explain the situation to you himself. Because it involves him on a personal level and he wants you to understand where he's coming from."

Sighing in frustration, Rukia realised that she'd get nothing more out of her two new friends. If the Alpha had forbidden them to speak, they wouldn't. "All right. I'll ask Ichigo when he gets back." Checking the time, Rukia stood up. "I think I'll head up to bed. It's been a busy day."

Bidding each other a good night, Orihime and Rukia each turned toward their own wing of the house while Rangiku stayed. Opening the bedroom door, she didn't bother to turn on the lights. Turning, she looked at the large bed that dominated the room, the bed she'd be sharing with Ichigo for the rest of her life. A shiver ran through her at the thought. The intimacy involved made her both uneasy and excited. Last night had been embarrassing yet pleasurable, she both hoped that he'd not come home until after she was asleep, while at the same time she was curious to try mating again. The sensations had been… interesting.

Frowning, she wondered how she could even be thinking that way. Earlier that day she'd been reminding herself that she loved Renji, yet here she was contemplating having sex with Ichigo! Shaking her head at her thinking, she changed into her nightgown and climbed into the large, empty bed. Turning so she faced the windows, she stared out at the moon and let her thoughts drift between the two men in her life.

* * *

The next morning Rukia wakes up surprisingly, she'd slept quite well in her new bed and began the day in her usual way, stretching her arms and legs until they were fully extended, and then releasing them and sinking back down in pleasant relaxation. Rolling her head to the side, she noted that the other half of the bed was completely undisturbed. Ichigo hadn't slept with her last night. Possibly he and the other men were still out searching for the missing man. If that was the case, then something was seriously wrong. Rolling out of bed, wearing a pair of track pants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie, she combed her hair, pulling it back in a clip, and then walks downstairs in search of someone who could update her on what had happened.

Rangiku was in the kitchen, preparing bacon and eggs. "Morning, Rukia. How did you sleep?"

"Not bad. Is Ichigo back? Did they find the missing man?"

"Yes, they got back around three in the morning. Ichigo stayed with him at the infirmary, but sent Uryu back home with the news. Chad was shot. He lost a lot of blood, but he'll be okay."

"Shot?" Rukia felt a chill run through her as memories of her own mother's death came rushing back. She was in wolf form with her leg in a trap, poachers approaching as she frantically tried to free herself. Had her mother tried to transform to save herself, but been unable to due to her injury, or had she feared for the rest of the pack and remained an animal, sacrificing her life so that her family would not be discovered? Her mother would have been terrified, her heart pounding as she desperately called out to her mate for help. Rukia knew the story well. Her father had felt his mate's terror through the mental connection that all bonded pairs shared. He'd raced as fast as possible to her side, but it had been too late. The gun-shot that killed her mother, had echoed through the woods as he came charging up the small crest to where his mate lay dying. They'd never found the hunters, her father had stayed with his mate as she breathed her last, rather than giving chase…

A pan clattered on the stove, causing Rukia to jump and bringing her out of her reverie. Rangiku had her back turned and was busily flipping the bacon, not noticing anything was amiss.

"Yes, Chad was shot possibly seasonal hunters who wandered onto our property not seeing the 'No Trespassing' signs or deciding to ignore them."

"So, what will Ichigo do about someone hunting on his land? Tell the police?"

"It's tricky. We can't let on that anyone was shot. They'd want to see Chad and it would be hard to explain how the wound was healing so quickly. Ichigo will probably report that he heard shots fired or that there was a near miss. Nothing will be done though. There might be a few more patrol cars for a day or two, but the local police don't have the manpower to watch this large an area. Nor do we want them around all the time. Like all packs, we try to keep a low profile."

It was just like home. A pack was basically on its own when problems arose. Involving the local police was always too risky.

By time the meal was ready, Uryu and Orihime appeared. The man looked tired from his late night and sat down heavily in his chair. Orihime fussed over him, bringing him coffee and putting jam on his toast. Rukia watched them while she ate, wondering if she'd ever feel the need to do that for her mate. Was that what was expected of her now?

Breakfast was partially over when the back door opened and a tall woman entered wearing a skin-tight dress of shocking pink, matching the color of her hair. Rukia immediately remembered her from the previous day. She was the woman who'd cut in front of her and blocked the door before hanging all over Ichigo and trying to get his attention. What was her name again?

"Riruka, this is a surprise." Uryu's greeting supplied the answer. His voice was neutral, but Rukia had the general impression that the Beta wasn't overly pleased to see the newcomer. The look in his eyes was cold. Neither of the other two women were overjoyed either, if their suddenly stiff postures were any indication.

"I just heard about Chad and rushed right over to see if there was anything I could do." Riruka flipped her long hair over her shoulder seemingly oblivious to her cool reception.

"Since he's in the infirmary, and we all know how you can't stand to be around anyone who is hurt, I fail to see how you'd be of any help." Rangiku rudely addressed the beautiful she-wolf.

Riruka bared her teeth at Rangiku and smile, obviously fake. "I meant that with Ichigo being up all night, he might be tired and need some help in the office. My shift doesn't start until noon and I have done office work before."

"Thanks for the offer ," Uryu nodded solemnly, "but I think I'll be able to handle things until Ichigo gets back. If it does get busy, Rukia can help."

"Rukia?" Riruka raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows and looked puzzled. "Who is… ? Oh I'd forgotten. The new little mate." She acted as if she was searching the room before letting her eyes focus on the newest pack member. "So you're Ichigo's mate. I must say, you are a little thing." Studying Rukia from head to toe, she shook her head and made a little pout. "Hmm, you're not very strong looking. I hope you can stand up to the strain of the position. I know from personal experience how… demanding… Ichigo can be."

Flushing at the insult and implied meaning of that statement, Rukia wanted to put the other woman in her place. Standing, she circled around the table and advanced on the woman, speaking with a trace of a growl in her voice. "I'm perfectly capable of being Ichigo's mate and I don't appreciate your comments. If you have a problem with me, say it directly to my face rather than making snide innuendos."

Riruka stepped back in surprise. "Why Rukia! I assure you I meant nothing at all. It's just that Ichigo and I are old friends… " Her voice trailed off and she looked at the table. The others were continuously eating their eggs. A power struggle between two pack mates didn't involve them. It was up to the two wolves to work it out. Rukia took one more step towards her and for a moment Riruka held her ground, but then backed up. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your breakfast, I'll leave you alone, but if you need anything at all… "

No one responded and the woman left, slamming the door behind her. Exhaling loudly, Rukia turned back towards the table. The others were looking at her. "That was… unpleasant."

"Actually, it was quite entertaining." Orihime started to laugh.

Rangiku snorted. "It's about time someone put her in her place. Good work, Rukia."

Uryu just sipped his coffee, but Rukia was sure he was smiling. She felt a grin breaking out on her own face as well and happily sat back down to finish her breakfast. She'd survived her first encounter with a member of the pack, Orihime, Uryu and Rangiku didn't count, and she'd come out on top. It was a good feeling. A very good feeling.

* * *

Just want to greet an old friend of mine here in fanfic net.

Hi..wolfgang 04! Kumusta ka na? Long time no uh..see? whatever! Na miss kita , one of my favorite reviewers in my One Last Chance fic! Sorry kung di ko muna masasagot questions mo for now..I'm still a bit busy heh..

Ask q lng..plano mo parin bang magsulat ng story? That story you said before..


	6. Sixth Chapter

Warning: A glass of lemonade. Who's thirsty? *raises hand*

* * *

After breakfast, Orihime and Uryu left for town to pick up some supplies for their soon-to-arrive pup. Rangiku accepted Rukia's help with the clean up and then shooed her on her way with instructions to go exploring outside. Rukia walked into the backyard and looked around with interest. The early morning air was cool, but the brightness of the sun promised to bring a warmer day once the dampness burned off. Noting the puddles on the ground, she vaguely recalled hearing some rain hitting against the windowpane last night and wondered if it had been before, or after Chad had been found. She frowned and hoped it was after the fact, not liking the image of the wounded man lying on the ground, blood and rain soaking his clothes as he awaited rescue.

Circling to the front of the house, Rukia carefully skirted a large puddle and then stood on the edge of the driveway wondering how far she dared travel on her own. Looking down the drive, she could just make out some houses beyond the bend. They were probably the homes of other pack members, she decided. Rangiku had spoken of an infirmary and she pondered where it might be located and if Ichigo would still be there. It wasn't that she really wanted to see him, she told herself. It was just that she didn't know anyone else or have anything in particular to do.

In the distance, Rukia could hear a vehicle approaching. Squinting she noted that it was a red sports car and it seemed to be travelling quickly for such a narrow driveway. Clouds of dust swirled up around it, hiding the view of the driver. She frowned. Something about the vehicle was making her uneasy and she stepped back onto the grass as it drew closer. Just as it was almost even with her, the driver jerked the wheel. The car fishtailed and loose bits of gravel flew up in the air. Rukia jerked backwards as small pebbles pelted her. Unfortunately, there was a large puddle right behind her and she slipped, landing on her rear in the muddy water.

Gasping in outrage and embarrassment, Rukia looked towards the driveway but the vehicle was gone. Muttering threats under her breath, she wiped her stinging cheek, not surprised when a smear of blood appeared on the back of her hand. At least one of the sharp, stone had hit its mark. She got to her feet and tried unsuccessfully to wipe the mud off herself before stomping up to the house. She'd have to have a complete change of clothes and a shower.

Thankfully the kitchen was empty. Rukia really didn't want anyone to know what had happened. Someone had humiliated her on purpose, and advertising the fact was the last thing she wanted. Removing her socks and shoes so as not to leave mud all over, she padded barefoot up to her room and then finished stripping off the muddy clothes.

The stones had stung as they hit her face and she needed to check the extent of the damages. Sure enough, a smear of dried blood was streaked across her cheek and she probed the cut carefully. It was rather deep and she hoped it wouldn't leave a scar. Checking her appearance once more, Rukia decided that a casual observer wouldn't notice the wound, which in her mind was a good thing. She didn't want a lot of people questioning what had happened. Once she found out who the driver was, she'd deal with him herself.

Grabbing a clip, she twisted her pony tail up on top of her head so it wouldn't get wet and then turned away from the mirror, only to bump into a solid wall of muscle. Strong hands caught hold of her shoulders as she rocked backwards.

"Oh! You're back." Quite taken by surprise, she stated the obvious. Her breath caught in her throat as she realised that Ichigo was standing before her as naked as herself.

"Yep, I just walked in. I heard you moving about in here and, since I need a shower too, I thought we could share."

She skimmed her eyes down his form, taking in his sculpted pecs and abs, then moved lower… His manhood was already at half mast, she stared in fascination before realising what she was doing and looking away, her face flushing in embarrassment. Ichigo chuckled and caught her by the chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Don't be shy. You can look at me. I enjoy it almost as much as I enjoy looking at you." He accompanied his words with actions, sweeping his hand down her body, caressing her from breast to hip and back again. "You're a lovely female Rukia, with soft skin and intriguing curves that call out for me to touch them."

Leaning forward, he nibbled at her lips while using his hands to knead her breasts gently. The combined sensations created by Ichigo's use of his hands and lips made Rukia's body hum with pleasure. Without even meaning to, she found herself leaning towards him, trying to capture his mouth for a deeper kiss and pressing her breasts more firmly into his palms.

"You like that, don't you?" he murmured as he guided her under the shower spray with him. Finding the soap, he began to wash her.

"I can do that." She reached for the bar, but he brushed her hands aside.

"Shh… You're my mate. It's my job to take care of you."

Slowly he moved his hands over her, sliding across her shoulders and down her back, around to her waist then up to her breasts. He swirled soap over the soft mounds and Rukia let her eyes drift shut as the pleasantly fuzzy feeling returned. The rhythmic movement both relaxed and excited her. Soon he abandoned her breasts and knelt before her, washing her stomach, legs, and buttocks. He nuzzled the juncture of her thighs, and her legs trembled as she recalled the amazing sensations Ichigo had managed to create within her.

All too soon, Ichigo stood up, leaving her feeling restless and achy. His body brushed sensuously against hers. "Time to trade jobs," he murmured, pressing the soap into her hands. Gulping, Rukia took the bar from him. When she hesitated and he took her hands in his, moving them about on the soap to create a lather, then guiding her palms to his chest.

Tentatively, she rubbed soap across his body and a low rumble emanated from his throat. Licking her lips, she continued to wash him, noting how his male nipples pebbled as her hands passed over them. Stealing a glance up at his face, she saw that his eyes were closed and his jaw was clenched. A small smile appeared on her mouth as she realised the power she had over him.

He became absorbed in her task. Never having explored a male's body before, she found the activity fascinating. His muscles quivered in response to her touch, shifting under her palms. Circling around him, she washed his back, then boldly moved lower, smoothing soap over his hips and buttocks, then down the back of his legs. Her heart beat quickened when she moved in front of him again, working her way up his legs, then skirting around his manhood, which was becoming more erect right before her eyes. Finally, feeling incredibly brave, she washed his stomach and slid her hands down the dark arrow of hair. The back of her hand brushed over his shaft and she was surprised at how hot and silky the skin was. Gently, she ran a finger down his length and gave a brief chuckle as the organ jumped in response. A groan sounded above her. Daringly, she slipped her hand around him and explored his length and shape, all the while marvelling that something of this size could actually fit inside her. The sack at its base caught her attention and she cupped him, testing the weight and texture, before returning to his erection.

Suddenly, Ichigo gripped on her shoulders, pulling her upwards. He crushed her against his chest and pressed a hot kiss to her mouth. "Do you know what it does to me, when you touch me like that?"

She shook her head. Running his lips across her jaw, then raking his teeth down her throat, he murmured against her skin. "It drives me wild. It makes me want to bury myself deep inside you."

His words caused an unexpected thrill to run through her and she felt a heavy heat pooling between her legs. Memories of their night together flooded her brain, after the initial discomfort, it had all felt so good, the way he'd slid in and out of her, the pleasure growing and then washing over her, her body moving uncontrollably…

Suddenly she realised that she wanted, no needed, to feel that way one more time. Reaching up, she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back, pulling him closer to her, rubbing her body suggestively against his. Ichigo growled in response.

"Do you want me, mate?"

She looked up at him and nipped at his chin, then rained open mouthed kisses over his collarbone and chest. "Yes," she breathed, licking at his nipples and moving against him once more, trying to ease the ache that was growing within.

"Good."

His voice was smug, self-satisfied, but she was beyond caring. She almost cried with relief when he picked her up, stepped out of the shower and set her down on the vanity. Pulling her legs apart, Ichigo stepped between her thighs and fingered her intimately, purring when he found her moist and ready. Quickly positioning himself, he pushed into her and Rukia cried out, the feeling of being filled by him almost sending her over the edge.

As he rocked within her, she bit her lip, trying to mute the sounds of pleasure building within her, but it was too much. She found herself panting and moaning out loud as his movements once more transported her to a magical place filled with the most exquisite of sensations. Her soft cries seemed to spur Ichigo on and he gripped her hips even more tightly, increasing the pace of his thrusting. Rukia held onto his biceps to keep herself steady and vaguely noted the hard planes of his face, his eyes closed in intense concentration…The feelings building inside her were driving her crazy and she felt she would never get enough. She dug her fingers into his arms. Her muscles tightened, she was sure she'd explode any minute… Unable to contain herself any longer, she threw back her head. A scream ripped from her throat and then everything blurred.

Afterwards, Ichigo had carefully dried her off and carried her to bed. He was exhausted from being up all night and had said he just wanted to rest for a little while. Within moments of his head hitting the pillow, he was asleep. Presently he was spooned to her back, his breath warm on her neck, his arm was wrapped around her waist effectively trapping her in place. She'd dozed a bit herself, feeling pleasantly relaxed from their earlier activity. Now half awake, she idly stroked Ichigo's arm, thinking that she could become addicted to experiences like that.

Sounds from outside drifted in the partially open window. Somewhere a car door slammed, reminding Rukia of her encounter with the red sports car and the puddle. She was curious to find out who owned the vehicle. When she did, she'd give them a piece of her mind for the idiotic stunt they'd pulled. The memory reminded her that she had a pile of muddy clothes on the floor that needed attention as well.

With a sigh she realised that they weren't going to be washed if she just stayed in bed. Carefully, she eased out from under Ichigo's arm, trying not to wake him. He muttered slightly and rolled over before settling back down, his breathing deep and even. For a moment she stared at him. His face was relaxed and the controlled edge that always seemed to be a part of him was temporarily erased.

He was certainly good looking, strong and dominant, much more so than Renji had ever been. Rukia scowled at herself. It was instinct for a wolf to be drawn to a dominant mate, but she felt guilty for comparing the two men. Of course, Ichigo would seem appealing. He was older, an Alpha. But, she retorted, who knew what Renji might become in the next few years? Not that it mattered anymore. It was best to put her old friend out of her mind and look to the future.

After a few hours, Rukia had just finished the laundry when she heard a sound behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Ichigo leaning in the doorway, his shirt hanging open and his hair messed up from sleep. He looked incredibly sexy and her heart beat faster at the sight of him. Sliding her eyes over his body, she noted his toned stomach and long denim encased legs. The jeans rode low on his hips and she forced herself not to blush as she recalled those same hips moving against her.

A wave of desire unexpectedly rolled through her and she found it unsettling. Was she turning into some sort of sex-maniac? How could just looking at the man have that effect on her? She'd admired good-looking males before, but this attraction for Ichigo was somehow different, more uncontrolled, more intense…

Did he find her attractive too, she mused. He'd said she was a lovely female, but was that just mating talk or did he really mean it? She wasn't quite sure why it mattered to her, except that it would make for a level playing field if they both had an equal physical attraction to the other. Until she knew how he really saw her, she certainly wasn't going to tip her hand!

Trying to sound unaffected by his presence, she casually addressed him. "I see you're up. You must have been tired after being out so late last night." She busied herself with folding her towels, keeping her eyes firmly averted and her body angled away from him.

"Yeah. We didn't find Chad until almost two-thirty and then, by the time we got him back to the infirmary, it must have been after three. I stayed with Tatsuki, his mate, until he woke up. He was pretty groggy, so I need to head back there in a bit and, if he's awake, question him about what exactly happened."

"Does he need a doctor?"

"No. He was lucky. The bullet went straight through, missing any vital organs, so it only needed cleaning and a few stitches. Blood loss was the biggest problem, but thanks to his werewolf genetics, he'll be fine. Unohana, our nurse-practitioner, was waiting for us when we got back. She gave him a transfusion, cleaned the wound, and stitched him up."

"Is she one of us?"

"Uh-huh. We're fortunate to have her, and if something really serious is wrong there's one local doctor who knows about us and can be trusted."

"We have a similar set-up back home." Rukia nodded in understanding as she tidied up the laundry area, still avoiding looking at him. Her heart rate was back to normal and she wanted to keep it that way. Grabbing the box of soap and the fabric softener, she put them back on the shelf, then started to clean the lint trap in the dryer. "I'm glad your man is going to be okay and that he's receiving good care."

"Would you like to come along when I go to see him?"

"Sure. I'm almost done here. It will be good to meet some more of the pack."

She rinsed her hands, then stared blankly at the wall for a moment, wondering if she'd see the red sports car parked somewhere. If so, she could pretend a casual interest in the make or model and that might lead Ichigo into revealing who owned it. He wouldn't have to know the real reason she was interested.

She sensed Ichigo straightening up from his position against the door jam and walking over to her. Lightly, he put his finger under her chin and guided her around until she was facing him.

"You seem to be avoiding looking at me. Why?"

"No reason." She said, darting her eyes everywhere around the room except towards him. "I'm just busy with the laundry."

For a moment Ichigo seemed to consider her answer. He opened his mouth to speak, then frowned. He stroked her cheek with his finger. "There's a cut on your face."

Rukia quickly moved her hand upwards, knocking his aside, and covering the cut. He hadn't mentioned it earlier on, apparently more interested in other parts of her anatomy. She'd forgotten it was there.

"I didn't notice it earlier. What did you do?" He brushed her hand out of the way and examined the cut, his breath warm against her face.

"I must have scratched it on a branch or something when I was out earlier, looking around the yard."

"Hmm… It doesn't look like a scratch to me it's deeper than that, more like a puncture wound. Are you sure you just got too close to a branch?" The weight of his stare forced her to look at him. Ichigo gazed down at her, his face passive, his eyes unblinking.

Gathering her courage, she boldly pushed past him, grabbing the pile of folded laundry and walking towards the door. "Of course I'm sure. It's nothing to fuss over."

Inwardly, she almost tremble. Turning your back on the Alpha and walking away when he'd asked you a question just wasn't done without some form of retribution, but she needed to get away. Ichigo was too close, too compelling, and she wanted to keep her thinking clear.

"Rukia.."

He growled a warning and she stopped, slowly turning around. Her mouth had gone dry and she felt a frisson of fear in her belly. So far Ichigo had only been kind to her, his dominant Alpha personality hadn't been directed at her before. Now, she was getting a taste of what made him the leader of the pack. His eyes were cold and stony, seeming to bore a hole right through her and leaving her in no doubt as to his displeasure over her actions. She clutched the laundry to her chest as if it were a shield and raised her chin slightly, exposing her throat in an age-old sign of submission.

Licking her lips, she replied. "Ichigo, it's nothing, just an unfortunate accident while I was outside. Why don't you get something to eat, I'm sure you're famished since you weren't here for breakfast. I'll just put these away and be back in a few minutes. Then you can show me where the infirmary is and introduce me to Chad"

As she babbled on, she used her eyes to plead with him not to make a federal case out of it. For some reason, she just didn't want him to know about the sports car. It was her problem to solve, she had to be able to hold her head up around these people and not always be taking refuge behind her mate.

Ichigo continued to glare at her for what felt like ages and she was sure he was going to press her for details, but then he seemed to rein in his temper and sighed loudly. "Fine. I'll meet you at the back door in fifteen minutes." Giving a sigh of relief, she started to leave but he spoke again and she froze. "Rukia? Don't make it a habit of pushing me too far. You might not like the results."

She gave a quick nod and went upstairs, thankful for the reprieve she'd just been granted.

* * *

I will reply to questions only.

And hi ShiraYukideathberry I remember you..one of my fav. reader in my one last chance fic..:)


	7. Seventh Chapter

I like Chad/Tatsuki pairing because of the fic I've read about them.

* * *

By time she met him at the backdoor, Ichigo seemed in a better mood and didn't mention their little confrontation, for which she was extremely grateful. By pack standards, he would have been justified in ripping a strip off her and she still wasn't sure why he'd let her go, however Rukia wasn't going to question her good luck. At least her mate didn't seem to be one to carry a grudge, she decided.

They walked to the infirmary since the building was just a short distance from the main house. As they walked along, she could smell the faintest scent of water. She questioned Ichigo about its location.

"Just over that rise, there's a small stream that feeds into the river. If you follow it along for a few miles you'll come to our lake. It's not large but sufficient for us do to some swimming and a bit of fishing in the summer. There's also a waterfall, but it's hard to get at due to the ravines. I'd advise you to go there only when accompanied by myself or one of the more experienced runners. It can be quite dangerous, wolves have fallen and died there before."

The challenge of climbing through the ravines sounded rather appealing, and Rukia made a mental note to ensure that Ichigo took her there in the near future. "I can't wait to go exploring." She grinned up at him, her joy at being near the wilderness eclipsing any awkwardness that might have remained from their earlier conflict.

"Yes, I'm sure you're eager for a good run." He paused and seemed about to add to his statement when someone called his name.

"Ichigo, you're back already. I thought I told you to go home and get some sleep." An efficient looking woman in her forties stood outside a simple, white building. Her hair was drawn back in a long braid and she was wearing a lab coat.

"I did go home, Unohana-san, and now I'm back." Ichigo nodded at the woman and then put his hand around Rukia's waist, drawing her forward. "Rukia, this is Unohana Retsu, our nurse-practitioner. Unohana-san, this is Rukia, my mate."

Unohana looked Rukia up and down as if she was trying to decide whether or not this new wolf passed inspection. She must have met the nurse's standard because she gave the briefest of nods before turning and addressing Ichigo with a smile.

"Chad is awake now and doing well. He's fortunate that he'd shifted back into human form just before getting hit. The extra chemicals in his blood helped minimize the damage."

The nurse was holding the door open expectantly, and Rukia murmured her thanks as she passed by. The woman stared at her for a few seconds then smiled. Rukia shuddered, there's something creepy about that smile. She moved fast and followed Ichigo. As she looked around, her nostrils flared in response to the medical smells, she hated hospitals and doctors and this space was definitely a medical facility.

Ichigo led the way over to the lone occupied bed and introduced her to Chad. It was hard to judge his appearance since he was lying down and rather pale, he seemed pleasant enough, nodding at her and smiling weakly. His mate, Tatsuki, was standing beside him and trailing her fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture. Rukia recalled they were newly mated and imagined the separation was especially hard on them.

Ichigo said that he wanted to talk to Chad alone and the two women stepped outside onto the small porch that skirted the front of the building. Tatsuki stretched her lean athletic figure and turned her face towards the sun, her black long hair streaming down her back.

"It feels good to be outside. I'm stiff from sitting beside that bed all night but I didn't dare go home, not even once he was patched up."

"It must have been really hard on you, not knowing what was going on while they were searching for him." Rukia smiled sympathetically at the other woman.

Nodding, Tatsuki wrapped her arms around herself. "Yeah. As soon as he was injured, I knew something was wrong even though he immediately blocked our bond. Crazy fool said he didn't want me to worry." She snorted. "As if being kept in the dark and not knowing what was happening would make me feel better. Men, they just don't get it sometimes, do they?"

Rukia gave a half smile and shrugged. "I couldn't really say. We, Ichigo and I, haven't known each other that long."

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I'm just so caught up in Chad that I'm not thinking. Yesterday was your first day and—"

" had more important things to worry about." Rukia hastened to reassure her.

"I'm still sorry I wasn't there yesterday when you arrived. I really wanted to be. We were all so excited when we got the news that Ichigo was finally bringing home a mate. Everyone has been secretly hoping he'd find someone suitable before Riruka—" Tatsuki stopped herself mid-sentence and Rukia wondered what she's going to say.

Before what?

From what she'd seen so far it was definitely a possibility that Riruka had been in the running for the position of Ichigo's future mate, but if that was the case then why hadn't he bonded with the woman already? Why had he agreed to this political joining if he cared for someone else?

Tatsuki continued talking, disturbing her train of thought. "So…Tell me about yourself."

The two of them sat on a bench outside the infirmary and started talking, soon discovering that they had several things in common. Rukia began to feel more at ease and Tatsuki seemed to be forgetting the drama of the past day, at least for a while. They were so engrossed in discussing a recent book they'd both read that the sound of the door opening behind them caused them both to give a start.

It was Unohana announcing that she was going for lunch but would be back in half an hour. Tatsuki agreed to watch Chad and page her if there was any problem. Unohana seemed to be a silent type, who didn't have time for idle chatter. The nurse gave them both a smile, the creepy one, and strode away.

Rukia hoped she wouldn't be in need of the woman's services any time soon. While she was probably good at her job, Unohana didn't seem that friendly towards her. Tatsuki leaned over and whispered in Rukia's ear, while keeping one eye on the retreating figure of the nurse.

"I've never seen Unohana-san being friendly at anyone except our Alpha. Everyone else is a bit afraid of her and I think she likes it that way."

Rukia looked at her new friend with relief. "So it's not just me?"

Tatsuki couldn't suppress a laugh. "Nah, she treats everyone that way. I often wonder if she thinks that if she's scary enough we'll all stay away and she'll have less work to do."

Stifling a chuckle, Rukia decided that Tatsuki had a fun, quirky personality. By the time Ichigo was ready to leave, she had agreed to meet Tatsuki for lunch the next day. Happy to have made a new friend, Rukia hummed to herself as she and Ichigo walked back to the Alpha house.

"You and Tatsuki seemed to hit it off." Ichigo commented as they walked down the driveway."

"She's about my age, and has a great stash of books that I can borrow."

"She's a runner as well, out every day rain or shine."

"Really? Great! Maybe she'll let me go with her." Rukia bounced at the prospect. Things were definitely looking up.

"It's all right with me, as long as you keep to the areas we have marked off as safe. After Chad's accident, we'll be patrolling the pathways daily but we can't do the whole territory. No free roaming for the next while." His decree brought something else to mind.

"Ichigo, last night Rangiku-san and Orihime mentioned something but they wouldn't explain and said you'd told them not to tell me."

Ichigo was silent for a moment, possibly considering his answer. Finally, he gave a heavy sigh. "They're right. It's a rather complicated situation and I want to make sure that you have all the facts, not just some part truths." He looked around and spotted a log near the edge of the woods. He sat down, sitting down beside Ichigo, she waited for him to speak.

"Remember how I told you that Gin had been killed in a car accident? He was coming home, took a curve too fast, and ended up going over the edge of the cliff and breaking his neck. The strange thing was that Gin wasn't a fast driver and had driven that road all of his life. When we checked the vehicle afterwards, we found that there were no brakes. There was a hole in the line and the fluid had all leaked out."

"Were the hoses just old and worn out."

"No. It was a brand new truck. Rangiku had given it to him on his birthday, just two months previous."

"Then… ?"

"It could have been a flaw in the material, but we suspect that someone actually tampered with the brakes."

Rukia's eyes widened. " Did you call the police?"

"No. We left it as driver error. The police would have asked too many questions. The risk of being discovered was too great and outweighed the need for a formal investigation. Nothing could bring Gin back."

"But who would do such a thing? And why? Surely you need to find out."

"At the time we didn't really have any leads. Uryu and I have some suspicions, but no proof. Actually, only a few of us even know about the brake line. We didn't want to upset the whole pack. I'll expect you to keep this to yourself." Ichigo looked at her and she nodded.

"This was just recent, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, two months ago."

"And then you took over."

Ichigo nodded. "Right after Gin's accident, the Elders met to decide the leadership, but the decision was split and it caused a big controversy, which was unfortunate given that everyone was still upset over losing our Alpha. "

Ichigo rubbed his hands over his face, obviously upset by the memory.

"Grimmjow and I. We were co-Betas and it should have just been a pack vote, but for some reason Grimmjow was adamant that the position be decided by a challenge. Several people tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. We fought and it was pretty nasty. Grimmjow and I are pretty evenly matched but my advantage is that I know how to wait and choose my moment. In the end, I won but I wouldn't kill him. He was bitter over the loss and left. I offered to let him stay, but he didn't' want to. It was probably for the best."

"Do you have any idea where he is now?"

"We'd heard that he planned to leave the area, but a few of the pack think they've seen him in the distance."

"Maybe he's cooled down and wants to come back?"

"If he does, he's never approached any of us and even if he does ask…Well, let's just say it's complicated." Ichigo sighed. "You see, we kind of suspect Grimmjow had something to do with the faulty brakes, though hard proof is missing."

"And you still let him live?" Rukia was shocked.

"We didn't come to that conclusion until after the fight. That's when things started to add up."

"How so?"

"Well, after Gin's accident, there were lots of little things going wrong around here. Our electricity was turned off for non-payment, even though the bill had been paid. The Fire Marshall was out, wanting to inspect all of the buildings because of an anonymous tip. We've had traps set on the property, hunters spotted on our land, an oil slick near the mouth of the river that killed off some of the wildlife. It feels like someone is trying to undermine us. Now we have Chad being shot last night." He shook his head and looked as if the weight of the world was settling on his shoulders. "Once word spreads through the pack about that, there'll be a lot of questions to answer."

"But all of the items you mentioned are just coincidences right?"

Ichigo looked at her steadily. "Chad just told me that he scented Grimmjow immediately before the gun went off."

Rukia felt her mouth fall open in surprise. "Grimmjow shot a member of his own pack?"

"Quite likely. We thought his scent was around the traps too. It was vague, but detectable. And the oil spill? Boot prints left behind looked like the kind that Grimmjow used to wear."

"So are you out trying to catch him?"

"We have patrols looking, but he's too clever a wolf to stay out in the open. He's holed up someplace, we just can't figure out where that might be."

"So why did you need to tell me all of this? Rangiku said there was something personal involved."

A curious blend of sadness mixed with anger seemed to wash over Ichigo's face. He picked up a stone and tested the weight in his hand before hurling it into the bush. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo answered her question. "There is something very personal involved. Grimmjow Jaggerjaques is my oldest friend in the world. We're the best of friends since pups."

Rukia couldn't keep the shock out of her voice. "Your bestfriend wanted to kill you in a challenge? And now he's out there sabotaging the pack?"

"All signs seem to point that way. And as I said earlier, some even think he's responsible for Gin's accident."

"Did he really want to be Alpha that badly?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo picked up a stick and snapped it in half. "I didn't think so. He never questioned Gin over anything and seemed content as Beta. We both were. Gin Ichimaru was a good leader and a power struggle was the farthest thing from anyone's mind. Grimmjow was even talking about settling down and then out of nowhere this flared up."

Not sure what to say, Rukia reached over and laid her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I might as well tell you all the bad news at once. There's one other problem facing the pack. An oil company called Northern Oil wants to do some test drilling on our land in the North."

"I've heard about that. Orihime mentioned it."

"Of course we won't allow it, but the company is trying to pull some legal strings to get their way. At one time, a few of the pack members were leaning towards allowing them in, there's a lot of money on the table, but in the end, it's not worth it. Letting the company in would endanger our territory, cause environmental damage, and increase the chances of exposure. It caused some dissension in the pack, but I've had a few meetings and everyone realises keeping them out is for the best."

"But will the oil company listen?"

"They're going to have to. Rangiku-san has a daughter, Ayumi. She's in university now studying Environmental Science. I've had her do a study of the land in question and we have a pretty good case for keeping them out. The area is the home to several endangered plants and animals. Ayu's working with some of her professors to get the northern corner of our territory listed as environmentally sensitive and a protected habitat."

"Well, that sounds promising."

"It is and thankfully it's a bit of good news for a change."

Silence fell between them and Rukia noted how tired Ichigo looked. Stress lines showed on his mouth and the muscle in his jaw continued to work. She wished she could ease some of his worry and instinctively began rubbing her hand in comforting circles on his back.

Ichigo looked at her appreciatively. "Just between you and me, Rukia, being Alpha is giving me a huge headache." He chuckled and stood up, tossing the stick he'd been worrying aside.

"Come on, we'd better get back. Who knows what calamity might have occurred in the past hour." Taking her hand, Ichigo headed back to the house.


	8. Eight Chapter

Don't hate my OCs readers :)

* * *

Back at the house, Ichigo went off in search of Uryu, and Rukia found Rangiku in the kitchen once again. She was busily making sandwiches and chatting to three other women who were also helping prepare lunch.

"There you are! Rukia, I want you to meet my daughters, Yukina and Ayumi." Rangiku nodded at two young women who looked to be in their early twenties. Both bore a strong resemblance to their mother, they all had the same nose, sparkly eyes and pleasant smile. "And this is Ayu's friend, Momo Hinamori. She lives near the edge of the territory with her parents and works at the local bank."

Momo gave Rukia a shy smile and then leaned over the sink so that her hair hid her face. Instinctively, Rukia knew that Momo was probably one of the lower ranking members of the pack, not that it was a bad thing but the girl would follow the lead of others and not cause any waves. There'd be no challenges coming from that corner.

After greetings were exchanged, Rukia pitched in with preparations for the late lunch. She found out that Yukina, the oldest is married with two children. The young ones were off with their father to pick out bathing suits for summer, and the ladies were having a 'girl's day out' with plans to go shopping once lunch was over.

"You should come with us," Ayumi invited. "Since you're new here, we can show you where the best stores are and maybe stop at the teahouse for a mid-afternoon break."

"Well…It does sound like fun." Rukia hesitated briefly wondering what Ichigo would say but then shrugged. He'd likely be busy and not even miss her. "All right, I'll go."

"Great! Now let's get this food on the table, feed the men and then we can be off." Yukina went to fetch the males and the other women carried the platters of food into the dining area.

The meal was noisy with everyone talking at once. Rukia sat back watching the interactions. Ichigo mostly sat and ate quietly while listening to the others, but she noted that the other men kept glancing at him for approval. When he did speak, the others listened without interrupting and seemed to take his comments seriously. Even if being Alpha did give him a headache, she could easily see that Ichigo definitely had all the needed qualities for the job.

Rangiku and her daughters were close and chatted about the children with Momo only occasionally chiming in to the conversation. Rukia noticed that the shy young woman kept glancing towards a white haired young man named Toshiro, but always looked away if he turned towards her. A smile played over her lips. Momo had a crush on the fellow but was too timid to do anything about it. After studying the male in question, Rukia decided he was equally interested, since he paid more attention to what Momo was doing than to the conversation the men were having.

Glancing towards Ichigo, she saw that he too was aware of the happenings between Momo and Toshiro. For a moment, their eyes met and Ichigo gave a slight nod towards the soon-to-be-lovebirds, a smile ghosting over his lips before rolling his eyes. Rukia gave him a mock frown and then smiled back. It felt good to have that little connection with him, a silent communication just between the two of them.

The smile slowly faded from her face as she studied her mate, taking in his features one by one. She loved his thick hair, recalling how it felt as she ran her fingers through it. His nose was straight, his jaw firm and his eyes were the most amazing amber colour that seemed to see right into her. Her mate, it was still hard to believe at times. With a start, she realised that Ichigo was studying her too and had a softer look about his eyes. She felt her heart catch in her chest for a moment and hoped he'd make eye contact with her again.

For some reason, it felt vital that she see that look directly, but then Uryu called his name and the moment was lost. Making a little sound of disapproval over the interruption, she returned to her meal and idly listened in on the ladies' conversation while puzzling her exchange with Ichigo. She thought that possibly they were becoming friends and she hoped that was the case, it would be good to have more than sex in common. While they might not ever love each other, a friendship between them would make her life here much more comfortable.

Soon the simple meal was over and the men went off to do whatever they were doing, she had never quite grasped what the conversation had been about. Oh well, she and the other women had their own plans for the afternoon. Looking forward to exploring the shops that the local town had to offer, she grabbed her purse and climbed into the waiting van. Yukina and Ayumi were teasing Momo about her crush on Toshiro while Rangiku chided them.

"Now girls, leave Momo alone. If she and Toshiro end up together or not, it's none of your business."

"Aww, Mom." The girls moaned in unison then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Rangiku shook her head. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you two are still just pups rather than grown women. Don't pay them any mind, Momo."

Momo blushed and murmured something, then stared resolutely out the window. Relenting, Yukina left her friend alone and turned to Rukia. "So, now that we're away from the house and no one can walk in on our conversation, tell us what Ichigo is really like."

"Ichigo?" Rukia felt a bit like a deer caught in the headlights. She didn't really know anything about him. Why would they be asking her? They were the ones that had lived with him all their lives.

"He's gorgeous and we've all had crushes on him at one time or another. That strong, silent thing he does is so sexy." Yukina rolled her eyes and looked rather dreamy as if envisioning Ichigo giving her a smouldering, lust filled look.

Ayumi reached over and smacked her sister. "Quit drooling. You've got a husband and you know you love him."

"Of course I do, but a girl can't help being curious and don't you get all high and mighty with me. You think Ichigo is eye-candy, too." Both of the young women giggled and then looked at Rukia expectantly.

"Well… "

She was unsure of what to say. "I don't really know him that well, yet. It was an arranged bonding."

"We know that, but what's he like? In bed, I mean?"

Yukina grinned, devilment dancing in her eyes, and Rukia heard Rangiku gasp from her position in the driver's seat.

"Yuki! I can't believe you'd ask Rukia such a thing."

"Mom, you've said yourself that Ichigo was a stud." Ayumi spoke up in her sister's defense.

Rangiku blushed and looked apologetically at Rukia. "Well, yes I did, I mean you can't help notice but… " She sputtered and then just stared fixedly at the road.

Rukia reached over and patted her arm. "It's okay, Rangiku-san."

"So?"

Yukina wasn't about to let the subject of Ichigo's bedroom talent drop and Rukia tried to think of what to say. She'd teased her friends in a similar way before but it was different when the shoe was on the other foot, especially since theirs wasn't a love match. After all, she couldn't really say how romantic he was, or talk about the sweet nothings he whispered in her ear. And Ichigo was their Alpha, for heaven's sake! It just wasn't proper to talk about his performance in the bedroom, it seemed a bit disloyal, somehow.

"He's…um.. "

Ayumi jumped in with some suggestions. "Hot? Talented? Well-endowed? He makes your teeth rattle and the earth move."

"Uh… yeah, I guess that pretty well sums it up." She felt her face growing red but the others didn't mention it. They just sighed contentedly and sank back in their seats.

"I knew it." Yuki had a satisfied smile on her face. Ayu just giggled and then nudged Momo in the ribs.

"See, Momo. You get Toshiro to make a move and soon you'll be as happy as Rukia is."

Rukia inwardly frowned. Was she happy? Hmm… She wasn't exactly sad and her homesickness wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it might be… But happy? Well, that might not be the right word, though she really didn't know what would be the correct one to describe her present state of being. Ichigo pleased her physically and she did like him as a person. A future where they co-existed peacefully as friends was a definite possibility. Maybe she wasn't exactly happy yet, but she wasn't miserable either and the future was definitely looking brighter than it had a few days ago. This realisation seemed to settle something inside her, and she looked around at the passing scenery with a much lighter heart and a more positive outlook than she'd had yesterday afternoon.

Her new friends had a great time showing Rukia all that the town had to offer. They checked out the clothing shops and the shoe stores. She tried a few things on, but didn't make any purchases. First of all, she didn't need anything, and secondly she wasn't sure what her financial situation might be. Back at home, she'd helped her father with some minor office work and assisted Yoruichi with the house. For that, she'd been paid a small wage out of the pack's general operating budget.

Now, she was basically unemployed with only her small savings to fall back on. She'd have to talk to Ichigo about the situation. Maybe she could find a job in town waitressing.

Thankfully, no one pressed her as to why she wasn't buying anything. She knew they'd all noticed how much she'd admired a certain purple v-necked sweater that matched her eyes. Reluctantly, she'd hung it back up, not wanting to spend her money on something so expensive until she had her own source of income.

Rangiku had gone to get her hair done and the four younger women were going to meet her at the Teahouse at three o'clock. Since they still had half an hour to spare, they wandered down the mall idly commenting on various window displays. Rukia paused by a small art gallery to look at an exceptionally fine photo of a wolf standing in the middle of the woods.

"This is nice," she commented to her companions. The others nudged each other and giggled. "What? Don't you like it?"

"Oh, we like it all right. Don't you recognise the subject?"

Frowning, Rukia studied the picture again. The background looked vaguely familiar. She said as much to them. "But I can't really say where I've seen it before."

Ayumi leaned over and whispered in her ear. "That's a picture of our Alpha."

"What?" Rukia spoke louder than she'd intended and several shoppers gave her strange looks as they passed by. "That's Ichigo, I've only seen him as a wolf once before… " As she peered more carefully at the picture, she noticed the wolf's eyes were definitely him. "Who took it?"

The three ladies fell silent and then, unexpectedly Momo spoke. "It was Grimmjow. He liked photography and was actually pretty good. Quite a few of his pictures have been sold both here and in other galleries around the area, though I think this is the only one I've ever seen with Ichigo in it."

"You've heard about Grimmjow, haven't you?" Yuki tentatively asked.

"Yeah Ichigo told me. It's hard to think someone who can take such a wonderful picture with the person I've heard about. I can't believe any wolf would endanger its own pack."

"No one understands why Grimmjow issued that challenge." Ayumi shook her head. Q"He's lucky Ichigo didn't kill him."

"Uh-oh. Bitch at twelve o'clock."

Yuki hissed a warning and everyone looked in the direction she indicated. Riruka was walking across the gallery and heading their way, an obviously fake smile pasted on her face.

"Oh great," Ayu groaned.

"Well, look who's here." Riruka's voice was condescending and she smirked at Rukia, obviously having recovered from their earlier confrontation and ready to do battle again.

"Hello, Riruka-san."

Momo spoke very quietly, briefly meeting the other woman's eyes before staring at the floor, her hands shoved into her pockets. Rukia could almost see Riruka puff herself up, pleased that at least one of the people present recognised her superior status.

After considering the situation, Rukia decided to stay silent, not wanting to create a scene. Something about the woman just set her teeth on edge. Apparently though, Riruka wasn't one to let an opportunity pass by.

"Rukia, I see you're admiring the picture of Ichigo.." Biting her lips flirtily, she continued. "You know, I was there when it was taken. We'd just finished the most… invigorating… exercise and—"

"Oh give it a break, Riruka." Yuki snorted in disgust. "You were out with Grimmjow and came across Ichigo by accident. Don't try to make it sound like more than it was. And before you even start, we all know that it was Grimmjow who managed to talk him into having his picture taken, not as a special favour to you."

Her face flushing with either embarrassment, temper, or both, Riruka glowered at them. "Better be careful what you say Yukina, because one of these days you might just find that I'm the one with the power. And just like an elephant, I don't forget." With that, Riruka spun on her heels and stalked away.

"Her memory isn't the only thing like an elephant," Yuki said in a not so quiet voice, while staring pointedly at the woman's retreating hips.

Riruka must have heard for she turned and shot the most evil look their way. Not finished, Yuki added another stinging comment. "She really shouldn't wear such skin tight clothing. It shows every bulge and bump."

Rukia couldn't believe how rude Yukina was being and simply stared speechless, as Riruka slowly walked back. Ayumi placed a warning hand on Yuki's arm but she shook it off, hot angry emotions flashing in her eyes as a low growl started to emit from her throat. Riruka appeared as if she was about to lose control and Rukia began to wonder if she'd end up in a werewolf version of a catfight.

At the last moment, a man wearing suit coat and a nametag proclaiming him as the gallery manager, called Riruka's name. She paused, shot one last hateful look at Yuki, and then turned to talk to the manager. Ayu and Momo both grabbed Yuki's arms and dragged her out of the mall.

"What was that all about?"

Rukia asked, hurrying along behind. Sure, she'd stood up to Riruka that morning but she'd been a wreck inside. Yuki didn't even seem fazed and had, in fact, deliberately provoked the other woman.

With a toss of her head, Yuki began explaining. "Riruka and I go way back, but not as friends. She's always been jealous that our father was chosen as Alpha over hers. Now she keeps trying to climb the ladder within the pack by latching onto whoever seems to be next in line. Right now she's mad because she chose to back the wrong person. For some reason, she was sure Grimmjow was next in line and got her claws into him, changing him from a nice guy into this power hungry alpha-wannabe."

"So she and Grimmjow… ?"

"Rumour was that Grimmjow was planning on making her his mate." Ayu explained. "But when he lost the challenge and left, she was out of the running again for working her way into the big house. Not that any of us think she ever really gave up. With Grimmjow out of the picture, she simply changed her target."

Rukia let the information sink in for a moment. "So that means..."

"Yep." Yukina pulled open the door to the Tea Room. "She had her sights set on our Alpha. When we got the call that Ichigo was coming back with his new mate, Riruka looked like she was about to burst a blood vessel."

Ayumi giggled. "I wish I'd had a camera handy. I've never seen anyone's face turn that red before."

The sisters quieted down as they waited to be shown to a table, and Rukia took the opportunity to check out her surroundings. Immediately impressed with the atmosphere of casual elegance, she wondered what the chances were of getting a part time job in such an establishment. The waitresses seemed busy enough, so maybe the owner would consider adding one more to his staff. Tucking the idea into the back of her head, she followed the others as a waitress led them to their table.

Once seated, Yuki immediately launched into a whispered commentary about someone she knew who was seated across the room. Rukia glanced at the person in question, catching a glimpse of Momo out of the corner of her eye. The girl was so quiet, just keeping her head down and studying the menu. When Momo left to use the ladies' room, Rukia broached the subject and Ayumi happily explained.

"Momo is my 'project.' I've noticed lately that Toshiro seems interested in her, he's my cousin and so I've sort of befriended Momo in the hopes that I can get the two of them together."

"She likes to think she's the world's greatest matchmaker." Yuki chimed in.

"Well, I got you and Hisagi together." Ayu pointed out.

"One success and it goes to your head." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Well, what about Ichigo and Riruka? I knew they weren't suited." Leaning back in her chair, Ayumi crossed her arms and looked smug.

"Knowing they aren't suited isn't the same as matchmaking and besides, everyone knew that Riruka wasn't what our Alpha needed." Yukina glanced over at Rukia. "He needs someone nice, like Rukia."

Rukia gave a half smile, letting their banter wash over her, she pondered the whole Ichigo-Riruka-Grimmjow triangle. The woman had been paired with Grimmjow and then, when he left, she'd switched to Ichigo.

How had Ichigo felt about that? Had he been interested in Riruka even knowing that she'd been with his friend? From what Tatsuki had said earlier, it sounded like others had believed Ichigo and Riruka were a couple. Or did it just seem that way because Riruka forced herself into Ichigo's company?

The woman was certainly pushy but Ichigo could discourage her, if he wanted to. The question was, did he want to? He had spent quite a bit of time talking to her yesterday…

A strange feeling quivered through Rukia's stomach. While she wasn't in love with Ichigo, it still made her uneasy to think that another woman had her sights set on him. Somehow, she just knew that Riruka hadn't given up on the pack's Alpha.

* * *

Rukia and the other ladies arrived back at the house to discover that the men were planning a barbeque. The weather was warm for this late night and a final outdoor meal had been deemed just the thing. Potatoes were already on the grill baking and the steaks marinating. She stood in the doorway and began to number off the people who would be partaking of the meal.

There was Ichigo and herself, Rangiku, Ayumi, and her boyfriend Kira, Yukina, her two daughters and her husband Hisagi, Momo, Toshiro, Uryu and Orihime, and two other couples whose names she couldn't recall. In total that made seventeen people, she hoped there were lots of lawn chairs! It turned out that there was no need to worry, the Alpha house was well-stocked with chairs.

Ichigo had inquired politely how her day was. Rukia skimmed over the meeting with Riruka, instead commenting on how much she'd enjoyed their tea at the TeaHouse.

"You didn't see anything that you liked?"Ichigo asked while serving himself some more salad.

"Not really." Rukia took the bowl from him and passed it over to Ayumi.

"Oh come on, Rukia. You were almost drooling over that purple sweater at the mall." Yuki chided.

"I didn't really need it." Rukia murmured, glancing at Ichigo out of the corner of her eye. She'd really have to talk to him about getting a job. Ichigo looked as if he was about to comment, but just then Yuki's youngest knocked over her glass of milk and in the confusion, the topic was dropped.

After dinner, a small bonfire was lit for roasting marshmallows. Everyone gathered round, couples naturally drifting together, while Rangiku watched her granddaughters running about the yard chasing the bubbles she was blowing for them. In the flickering fire light, Rukia scanned the assembled group. Orihime was sitting between Uryu's legs with her back resting against his chest. Uryu's arms were wrapped around her swollen body, gently caressing her belly. Yuki was snuggled up to her husband and giggling at whatever he was whispering in her ear, while Ayumi just sat beside her boyfriend Kira, contentedly holding his hand.

Near the edge of the circle of light cast by the fire, Rukia could just make out Momo and Toshiro holding hands, the sight bringing a smile to her face. From what she had seen, they were well suited for each other, and she hoped things turned out well for them.

When everyone had first sat down, Ichigo had pulled Rukia to his side, wrapping his arm around her waist. Now he was moving his hand across her thigh, tracing lazy patterns on the sensitive skin. She felt little frissons of awareness shooting through her body. It was decidedly unsettling how just his touch could affect her, and she wasn't sure she liked him having such power over her.

She observed him, noting that he seemed to be mesmerised by the dancing flames and totally unaware of what his hand was doing. She traced his features with her eyes, taking in his straight nose and strong jaw. A strand of hair fell across his forehead, she had to clench her fists to keep from reaching up and brushing it back into place.

Forcing herself to look away, she stared at the fire. Flames danced in the darkness, causing shadows to flicker across the ground and waves of heat to shimmer in the air.

The other couples could barely be seen as darkness descended. Encased in their own world, it was as if she and Ichigo were alone in the night. His scent drifted around her, invading her senses and clouding her mind. She felt herself leaning towards him. With a start, she pulled herself back and sought a means of distraction.

Reaching for a marshmallow and stabbing it onto a stick, she nonchalantly worked herself away from him. The slight distance made her feel better, more in control, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Concentrating on toasting her marshmallow to perfection, she withdrew it at just the right moment,. She felt her mouth watering in anticipation and sat back, blowing gently to cool the treat in preparation for consuming it. Just when it was ready, a large hand reached around and pulled the stick from her grasp. Indignantly, she turned around in time to see her marshmallow disappearing into Ichigo's mouth.

"Hey! I toasted that!"

He grinned at her. "I know, and thank you for preparing it just the way I like it, shorty."

"Shorty?!"

Rukia opened her mouth to protest, but Ichigo swooped forward and covered her mouth with his. She could taste traces of sweet on his lips and hummed in appreciation. Slowly, they withdrew and she found herself staring into Ichigo's face, his amber eyes seeming to search hers for the answer to some unspoken question. Something tugged within her, as if she was being pulled into him and she struggled to read his expression, wondering if he too felt that sense of connectedness.

Whatever Ichigo was looking for he must have found it, for he smiled and lifted her up so she was cradled between his knees, her rear end firmly in contact with him. He pulled her back so that she was leaning against his chest, similar to Orihime and Uryu. Reaching around her, he put another marshmallow on a stick and prepared it, while his chin rested on her head. At first, she felt a bit self-conscious, but soon realised that no one was paying them any attention.

Slowly, she relaxed within the warm circle of his arms and Ichigo, obviously sensing the change in her, growled his approval. Over the next half hour, they fed each other marshmallows, each one accompanied by a kiss to clean the sticky sweet off their lips. Rukia felt her breathing growing increasingly ragged, and Ichigo wrapped an arm around her waist, gently rocked his hips against her. A heavy, aching warmth was growing within her and she pushed back against Ichigo in response. He muttered something she couldn't understand and then threw the marshmallow sticks into the fire. In one swift motion, he scooped her up into his arms and stood.

"We're turning in now." He announced to the others, striding towards the house.

Rukia hid her face in his shoulder, embarrassed. "Ichigo! What will they think?" She whispered against his neck.

"That we're newly bonded and I can't keep my hands off of my gorgeous mate." And sure enough, the good natured calls that accompanied them across the yard left her in no doubt that the others were thinking exactly that.

* * *

I love reading guesses!

Oh, Aizen is not the antagonist here and Isshin, Ichi sisters are not present in this story either. Sorry.. :)

You can say/write whatever you want, I won't get offended or anything as long as it's about the story. If you want to complain, go on I won't stop you! LOL Enjoy it! It's for you guys anyway!

:D


	9. Ninth Chapter

Warning: Just a little bit of lemon.

* * *

Ichigo placed her gently on the bed and stood over her, slowly removing his shirt. He hadn't turned on the lights, but the illumination from the moon was streaming in, playing over the skin that he was revealing to her. If she hadn't already been aroused from their kisses by the fire, the image of her mate's body would certainly have done the trick.

Rukia drank in the sight of his powerful arms and chest, his taut stomach, the scar running down his side… She couldn't imagine how much such a wound would have hurt and was filled with the need to comfort him, even though the pain was long gone. Rising to her knees, she reached out and traced the faint pink line with her fingertips. At her touch, Ichigo's hands stilled on the waistband of his pants and she looked up at him. His eyes were hooded and burning with desire.

Daringly, she brushed his hands away and undid his button and zipper so that his pants hung loosely on his hips. Then she leaned forwards and ran her lips along the length of the scar from his ribs to where it disappeared underneath his clothing. Nudging the material aside, she worked her way down to the end of the scar, which was just below his hipbone, then slid around to his stomach, teasing his navel with her tongue.

Ichigo shuddered and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up and kissing her hot and hard. With one hand on the back of her head, he slid the other one up her shirt, caressing her skin and unclasping her bra. Rukia pulled away, gasping for breath and Ichigo took the opportunity to shuck his pants and briefs before reaching for the edge of her T-shirt and tugging it over her head.

Pushing her back on the bed, he made quick work of removing her pants and underwear, then crawled on top of her and resumed their kiss. His tongue battled with hers, while he used his hands to tweak her nipples and stroke her belly. Gently raking her nails over his scalp, Rukia moaned in approval when he moved lower and suckled at her breast. Each tug of his mouth was met with a corresponding one inside of her and she guided his head from one breast to the other, closing her eyes to concentrate on sensation alone.

A whimper escaped her lips when he left off his ministrations to move lower, but was soon replaced by sighs of delight as he invaded her core with his tongue and fingers. Knowing the exquisite feelings he could create, she willingly spread her legs allowing him access to her most intimate parts. Ichigo nuzzled the juncture of her thigh, inhaling her scent. A rumble of approval rose from deep in his chest as he sensed her growing arousal. She knew she was being unbelievably wanton, but despite the fact she watched him pleasure her and found that it was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen. In no time at all, her body reached its peak and she shuddered as the orgasm washed over her, leaving her breathless.

"That," she panted, "was great."

"Worth leaving the marshmallows and the bonfire for?" He teased as he slid up to lay beside her. Gently, he brushed her hair from her forehead, and then ran calming hands over her body.

"Oh, yeah." Her heart was still pounding and she was having difficulty getting her words out between her rapid breaths. "But you didn't… ?"

"Not yet." He moved his hips slightly and Rukia felt his hot erection pressing against her hip. "But never fear, that was only round one."

She rolled her head to the side and stared at him in surprise. "You mean I get to do that again?"

"that's my plan." He nuzzled her ear and then sucked her lobe into his mouth. A shiver ran through her. "Unless, of course, you didn't enjoy yourself… "

"I think I can force myself to suffer through it one more time, just for you. It wouldn't be fair to leave you in such an uncomfortable state." She teased him back and he smiled at her in delighted surprise. Leaning over her, he began the task of arousing her once again.

* * *

At some time during the night, Rukia awoke to the sound of faint ringing. Beside her, Ichigo grumbled and kissed her cheek apologetically before rolling out of bed. Fumbling around on the floor, he searched for his pants and the cell phone that he'd left in his pocket. Through her bleary eyes, she watched him check the number, then pad into the sitting room and partially close the door.

Rukia wondered who would be calling in the middle of the night and hoped it wasn't another pack emergency like last night. Straining her ears, she listened to Ichigo's voice as he answered the phone.

"Riruka? No, no, of course you're not interrupting anything …Shh … Don't cry. What's wrong? … No, don't hang up!…You could never be a bother. You know you can call me anytime … "

The door to the sitting room clicked shut, effectively blocking out the rest of the conversation. Chewing on her lip, Rukia wondered what could be so important, that Riruka had to call in the middle of the night. And Ichigo hadn't sounded at all put out. Hmm… What exactly was Ichigo's relationship with the woman?

Rukia tried to stay awake until Ichigo returned to bed, but the hands on the clock kept moving and moving without him reappearing. Soon the ticking of the clock and the indistinct murmur of his voice began to lull her to sleep. Pulling the bed sheets up around her neck, she curled into a ball and closed her eyes, wondering when her mate would return to her.

* * *

The next morning, Rukia woke to the feel of Ichigo sliding his hands up and down her stomach. For a few moments, she pretended to be sleeping. Memories of the previous night drifted through her mind, and she couldn't keep a smile from appearing on her lips. Never had she imagined that her body was capable of such feelings. Mating with Ichigo Kurosaki was definitely a special experience. She stretched and sighed happily, then snuggled in closer to him, inhaling the male scent of him.

"I know you're awake." Ichigo's voice was gravelly, revealing that he hadn't been awake that long either.

"No, I'm not." She kept her eyes closed, wanting to prolong this moment.

"I beg to differ."

"Well, you're wrong. I'm sleeping and I'm in the middle of a very pleasant dream, so don't bother me."

"I could make reality even more pleasant." He allowed his hand drifted upward and cupped her breast, gently kneading the soft flesh.

"Mmm…Maybe I am awake." Rukia opened her eyes, her lashes brushing against Ichigo's cheek as he nuzzled her neck.

"Good morning." His breath feathered over her ear and she giggled in response.

"That tickles."

"Really? How about this?" He ran his fingers lightly up and down her sides and she bubbled with laughter, squirming away from him.

"Hey! I'm just waking up. No fair!"

"Who said I play fair?" He reached out and pulled her closer, tickling her one more time.

"You're the Alpha, you're supposed to set a good example." Rukia pressed her hands to his chest, involuntarily caressing the muscled surface as she tried to move away, but he was too strong for her.

"True, but no one's here to see except you."

"And I don't count?" She tried to look affronted.

"You…" he leaned in to kiss her forehead, "count very much." He kissed the tip of her nose, then pulled her close and tucked her under his chin. "You're my mate."

Rukia smiled at the possessive way he said that. It was strange, but even after such a short time together, she found herself comfortable with the idea of belonging to him. Maybe it was some ancient, instinctual thing that made her feel connected to the male who first mated her. She supposed in the old days such a bond would have been nature's way of ensuring that two wolves stayed together to raise their young…Oh well, analysing it wouldn't affect how she felt, and at this moment she was happy to be with Ichigo, in his bed, knowing that he was happy with her.

Suddenly a memory from last night popped into her head. "Ichigo, in the middle of the night the phone rang, didn't it?"

"Did that wake you? Sorry. I tried to be quiet."

For some reason, she didn't want him to know that she'd overheard him talking. She wanted him to tell her himself. "Was it an emergency?"

He sighed. "Kind of. It was Riruka."

She inwardly smiled. He had told her the truth. That must mean he wasn't harbouring any secret feelings for the woman.

"I met her yesterday, twice in fact."

Ichigo shifted beside her and his voice subtly changed from one of teasing to a quieter, serious Alpha tone. "Well, that's one of the things she called about. Apparently, you were rather rude to her yesterday morning."

"What?" Rukia sat up and stared down at Ichigo, incredulous. "I was rude to her?"

"Riruka said that you took whatever she said right out of context and were very aggressive towards her. Now—" He raised his eyebrows when Rukia opened her mouth to protest and she subsided. "I realise that yesterday was your first full day, and you might have been stressed, wondering where you fit in, but asserting your authority as my mate in that manner won't win you many friends."

Totally flabbergasted, she just stared at him. What exactly had Riruka said to him? Ichigo continued before she had a chance to enquire.

"Then at the mall, when she tried to approach you, you wouldn't even talk to her, but just fell in with Yuki who, I will be speaking to later on."

"I didn't say anything inappropriate to Riruka!" Rukia started to protest.

"Possibly not. She was bit unclear about that part, but you were aggressive towards her,weren't you?"

"Maybe just a little bit at breakfast, but I was only standing up to her—"

Ichigo interrupted her again, "And at the mall, you didn't try to stop Yuki's verbal attack, did you?"

"Well no, but Ayumi and Momo… "

"Yes, I know they were there too. Frankly, I'm surprised at you ladies, you're behaving like a bunch of nasty school girls. Riruka's had a hard time of it lately and really needs a friend."

"Well, she sure has a strange way of showing it," Rukia muttered.

Of course, Ichigo heard what she said, "Rukia, Riruka isn't like you, and she willingly admits it. She's more comfortable around men and has trouble getting along with her own sex, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't want friends." Ichigo reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers, his tone becoming gentler. "You managed to make friends with several of the pack within just one day of being here. Riruka's just like you. She wants to fit in, but the difference is, she doesn't know how. Over the years, she's been pretty good about it, never complaining about how the females treat her, but it's been hard on her always feeling like she's on the outside. Did you know that she was the next thing to engaged to Grimmjow? When he left, she was devastated and she's still trying to come to grips with the loss. She doesn't have the energy right now to deal with women being bad to her."

He put a finger under her chin and tipped her head so that she was looking him in the eye. "I'd really appreciate it, if you'd cut her some slack. Maybe even try to befriend her. If the others see that you like her, they might be willing to reach out to her as well."

"Me? Befriend Riruka?" Rukia knew her voice betrayed her shock.

"It won't be so bad. Once you get to know her, you'll see." Ichigo squeezed her hand gently and gave her a tender kiss. "Please? As a favour to me? Knowing that someone is watching out for her would really ease my mind, and it would be one less thing to I have to worry about."

Rukia sighed heavily, knowing she was already defeated. "All right. I'll give it a try."

"Good. She's coming over for lunch today." Ichigo stood and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Lunch today? But I'm meeting Tatsuki for lunch!"

Not seeing the look on her face, and apparently not noticing her tone of voice, Ichigo casually answered her over his shoulder. "Well, that's perfect. Riruka can go with you." With that, he shut the bathroom door.

Huffing indignantly, Rukia got up and began picking up last night's discarded clothing from the floor. Great. Now she had to spend time with a woman who most likely wanted to steal her mate. All of her happiness from her early morning cuddle with Ichigo rapidly disappeared at the prospect of the coming day.

She should start by telling Ichigo her side of the story. How Riruka had insinuated that she knew Ichigo sexually and that Rukia wouldn't be able to handle him. Oh, that would be a fun conversation! Her face burned in anticipated embarrassment as she pictured that talk going in all sorts of uncomfortable directions. By the time Ichigo exited the bathroom, Rukia was still trying to sort things out. His hair was slicked to his head and little drops of water decorated his back where the towel hadn't reached. Licking her lips, Rukia boldly decided to start a conversation about Riruka and see where it went.

As he walked past her to the closet, he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "I'm done in the bathroom, if you want to use it."

Nodding, she took a deep breath. Gathering her resolve, she decided to explain her side of what happened with the other woman. Then Ichigo would understand why she didn't want to spend time with her and he'd realise that Riruka had twisted everything around to her own advantage.

"Ichigo"

"Hmm?" His voice drifted out of the closet, where he was gathering a shirt and pants.

"I wanted to explain to you—"

Just then the phone rang. Ichigo tossed a smile her way, raised a finger to indicate she should just wait a minute, and answered the phone. "Ichigo here… Yes?… Uh, huh…I see … Well, if you feel that's necessary … All right …I'll meet you there in about half an hour … Right, I'll see you then." He hung up and stood pinching the bridge of his nose, stress radiating from his very pores.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Rukia stepped closer and laid her hand on his arm.

"What?" He looked at her as if he'd forgotten she was even there. " That was the lab that tested our water after the oil want to take another sample and also do testing on the surrounding soil for possible contaminants. If it leached very deep into the ground, we'll have to major clean up that would involve digging down deep enough until we reach 'clean' dirt, removing all the contaminated soil and taking it to a toxic waste facility, then replacing the soil and plants…It would be a massive undertaking and extremely costly, not to mention having people traipsing all over our land." Ichigo rubbed his hands over his face. "This is not the news I wanted to hear this morning." He sighed heavily and then looked at her. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Nothing important." Rukia decided her problem with Riruka was insignificant in comparison to what Ichigo already had on his plate. She squeezed his arm and kissed his shoulder. "I'll just go take a shower. I hope your day doesn't go too badly."

"Thanks, and thanks for helping out with Riruka, too. I really do appreciate it."

Rukia just smiled and headed for the shower.

* * *

Your thoughts really astounds me readers! I mean wow..the way you guys express your feeling about the story leaves me speechless in amazement.. :D

Ichigo has his reasons for being protective at Riruka, and you can start guessing what. :)

I miss Isshin too, but Ichi's an orphan here , so there's no Isshin screaming babies here LOL!


	10. Tenth Chapter

Over breakfast preparations, Rukia confided to Rangiku that Ichigo thought Riruka needed a friend. Rangiku snorted and shook her head.

"That girl can put on the best act around the males and they buy it every time, hook, line and sinker! I can just imagine the story she told Ichigo. 'I was just trying to be friendly. Everyone misunderstands me. And I'm still so broken up over Grimmjow.' Bull! She's just mad because Grimmjow lost the challenge and now she isn't lady of the house."

The woman was getting rather worked up and beating the scrambled eggs faster and faster as she spoke, the sticky mixture threatening to fly over the edge of the bowl. "Ichigo, of course, won't hear anything against her. He's still too caught up in guilt over her father, which was not his fault, no matter what he says! And then, when you throw in the incident with Grimmjow, well, we all know how that messed with his head!"

Rukia interrupted, not understanding one of Rangiku's earlier comments. "Wait. Back up. What happened with Riruka's father?"

"Ginjo? He died in a freak accident about eight or ten years ago. Ichigo was, oh, about fifteen or sixteen at the time, I think, barely out of being a pup, but he wanted to learn how to do patrols." Rangiku shook her head, smiling reminiscently. "Even back then, Ichigo was showing leadership potential. While all the other boys were sniffing around the females, he was trying to learn pack business. Anyway, Ginjo said he'd take Ichigo with him and show him the ropes. It should have just been a basic patrol, especially with a young one along, but Ginjo was showing off, at least that's my opinion. He took Ichigo over some of the roughest territory we own, down by the cliffs and ravines, there was absolutely no need to go there."

Rangiku shook her head sadly. "To make a long story short, Ginjo missed his step and fell down a ravine, breaking his neck. He died instantly. Ichigo tried to reach him but couldn't, so he ran back for help. Of course, it was too late."

She paused and pursed her recalled how Ichigo had warned her not to go near the ravines by herself. Now she knew why!

With a sigh, Rangiku continued. "Everyone told Ichigo he wasn't responsible, that Ginjo knew the area and should have been watching, but he wouldn't listen. He felt it was his fault for wanting to go along, for not getting help fast enough. That boy beat himself up for months over that accident. Then, he sort of pulled himself together and decided that he should be Riruka's protector. Ichigo said that with her father gone, it was his job to watch out for her."

"But what about Riruka's mother?"

"Her mother left a few months after the accident. Of course, Riruka didn't want to leave, she'd been born here, after all. So Ichigo promised to keep an eye on her. He got her a little apartment, helped her get her driver's license, tried to screen her boyfriends, mind you, that didn't go over well. Riruka, being Riruka, just lapped up all the attention and put on her 'poor little me' act whenever she wanted something. Ichigo never could see through it though. I suppose the guilt blinded him. For a while, I thought Riruka would talk Ichigo into being mates. They dated a bit, but then she suddenly switched over to Grimmjow. I think Ichigo was confused at first. After being responsible for her for so long, he didn't know what to do. About that same time though, he became Gin's Beta and threw himself into the job wholeheartedly. That was one of the reasons Gin had Grimmjow become co-Beta. He was trying to get Ichigo to ease up and start living his own life. It only worked for a while though. Now with Gin gone, well… it's all back on Ichigo's shoulders again." Rangiku sighed and fell silent, her brow furrowed.

Rukia spoke softly. "I guess that explains why Ichigo wants me to be nice to Riruka. He still feels responsible for her."

"Yes, but he should be more concerned about 're his mate, after all, not her. Mind you, Riruka's playing all her cards right. She knows just what buttons to push to get Ichigo to

she wants. Right now, she's got Ichigo thinking it's his fault she's by herself. He feels guilty about being the reason Grimmjow left, even though the challenge was Grimmjow's own idea. And Riruka could have gone with Grimmjow if she chose, but the idea of living on the road and trying to find a new pack, or forming one of their own, would have seemed like too much work for her. Oh, no. She wanted to stay right here in the lap of luxury, with a well-established pack and a huge bank balance."

"Um, Rangiku-san?" Rukia decided she should try to save the eggs. "I think the eggs are scrambled by now." She raised her eyebrows and looked meaningfully at the bowl.

"Oh!" Rangiku stared at the dish and then gave a guilty chuckle. "Sorry, but I've never liked nor trusted that girl, and the idea that Ichigo is trying to make you befriend her just makes my blood boil. Why, I've a good mind to go and tell him—"

She laid her hand on Rangiku's arm. "It's okay. Ichigo is really stressed at the moment from all of the problems the pack seems to be having right now. If befriending Riruka for a while takes one worry away from him, then I guess I can do it. I might not like it, but I'll do it."

Rangiku studied Rukia's face for a minute, then smiled. "Rukia, I know your mating was arranged but… are you falling for our Alpha?"

Her eyes widened for a moment then shrugged, she turned and busied herself buttering the toast. "I honestly don't know. Before I was mated to him, I had a friend named Renji. We'd been friends all our lives and I thought I was in love with him, but now… I don't know. I mean, if I really loved Renji, how could I be drawn to Ichigo? I haven't known him for that long, but I do like him as a person. He's been very considerate, and when we're together, there's this feeling, a connection, that just seems right somehow."

Leaning against the counter, Rangiku spoke hesitantly. "Rukia, I'm sort of used to 'mothering' everyone in the pack, so don't take this the wrong way, but I can't help noticing that there's no mark on your neck. You and Ichigo haven't blood bonded yet, have you?"

Rukia shook her head. "Ichigo hasn't suggested it, or even tried. I think he's wants to give me some time to settle and get to know him better."

"Hmm…that's considerate of him, but from the sounds of it you already are bonding on some level. You just don't have the mark to prove it. Now, you know I hold Ichigo in great esteem. He's a fine man and a good Alpha, but sometimes, just like any male, he can be plain stupid. Like this whole thing with Riruka, and not blood bonding with you. You know, you should just tell him you want to do it, it's an incredible experience, better than any orgasm you'll ever have. And once it's done, you'll feel that connection even more strongly, and so will he."

Feeling her face growing warm Rukia sought to change the topic. "I'll think about it, Rangiku-san. Thanks for your advice. Oh, look! This toast is ready. I'll just set it on the table."

Rangiku meant well, but she was pushing for something Rukia was still unsure about. A blood bond was for life. Some said it was close to being telepathically connected, and while she wasn't sure if that was an overstatement or not, she didn't want to chance it until she was sure how she felt about Ichigo and how he felt about her.

* * *

Riruka arrived around eleven o'clock and Rukia met her at the door, gritting her teeth but trying to be welcoming. For her part, Riruka smiled and offered a polite, greeting even bringing her a small gift.

"Our first meeting didn't go too well, so I thought we should start again. Here's a little something to welcome you to our pack."

Removing the tissue from the brightly coloured gift bag Riruka handed her, Rukia found a bottle of fragrance. Sniffing it cautiously, she found that it was surprisingly pleasant. The scent was light and delicate, floral rather than musky, and quite in keeping with her own preferences. She'd have thought Riruka would choose something more heavy, but apparently the other woman was one of those people who just instinctively read others correctly.

Murmuring polite thanks, Rukia glanced over Riruka's shoulder to see Ichigo leaning against the doorframe of his office. He was beaming approval her way and she felt a warm glow within at having been the cause of his happiness. Giving her a wink and a nod, he disappeared back into his work space.

Leading the way into the living room that was across from the office, Rukia tried to make some small talk. "So, do you always have Sundays off or is this a special occasion?"

"I only work part-time at the gallery and my hours are pretty flexible. Most clients are quite wealthy and have very discerning taste. They call me when they want something in particular and if the Gallery doesn't have what they need, I go looking for it. It gives me a chance to do some travelling, and I get to write it all off as a business expense."

"It sounds like nice work, if you can get it."

"I've found that if you want something badly enough in this world, you just have to make the circumstances work for you." Riruka shrugged delicately as she looked around the room.

Rukia tried to sound perky and pleased at the woman's presence. I'm doing this for Ichigo, she reminded herself. "Riruka, Ichigo didn't realise when he invited you to lunch, that I'd already made plans with Tatsuki, but you're more than welcome to come along."

"Well, I don't know…Tatsuki isn't overly fond of me. Perhaps I should just stay back here. I can help Ichigo in the office and keep him company while you're gone."

Riruka glanced across the hall towards the open office door. Ichigo could be seen bending over the lower drawer of the filing cabinet, his pants pulled taut, showing off his muscular thighs and tight rear end to their best advantage. Both women paused for a moment and admired the view.

Giving her head a shake and focussing on the conversation, Rukia countered Riruka's suggestion. "Tatsuki doesn't mind at all. I've already explained the situation and she's looking forward to seeing you."

Crossing her fingers behind her back, Rukia made a mental note to buy Tatsuki something really nice as soon as she had some money of her own. The woman had sympathised with her over the phone, telling her to bring Riruka along so that they could share the misery.

Riruka looked as if she'd continue to refuse, and Rukia wasn't sure how she felt about that. On the one hand, she really didn't want to have lunch with Riruka, but on the other hand, she didn't want Riruka spending time alone with Ichigo. Deciding that keeping the woman in sight was the better option, she pressed her case.

"Ichgo knows about the planned lunch with Tatsuki and even said how good it would be for you to come along, seeing as how you're trying to expand your circle of female friends."

Barring her teeth in an insincere smile, Riruka finally acquiesced and they set out towards Tatsuki's house.

Lunch wasn't a complete disaster. All three women made an effort to get along and chatted about Chad's condition, it was rapidly improving, the state of the weather and recent movies in the theatre.

"I thought I'd give Rukia a tour of the woods. We found out yesterday that we both like to go for a good run, and she hasn't had a chance to explore yet. I know you're not really that in touch with your wolf side, Riruka. If you'd rather not—"

"Oh, no! Don't change your plans for me. I haven't been out for a while and I can use the exercise. I can even show Rukia some of the spots where Ichigo, Grimmjow, and I used to go when we were all pups together."

Rukia and Tatsuki just looked at each other, but made no comment. It had been over an hour without any snide remarks coming from Riruka. The reprieve had already lasted longer than either of them thought possible. Was this the start? Hopefully not.

"All right then. Riruka and I will act as your tour guides, Rukia. Follow me!"

They walked across the lawn and ensured they were actually into the woods where the trees started to thicken, before phasing into wolf form. Rukia noted that Tatsuki had become a dark grey wolf, while Riruka's animal was a rather dull, mousy brown. She wondered if that was why the woman wasn't as fond of her wolf side and hadn't been in the woods recently.

Rukia had always been pleased with her own wolf's appearance. Her fur was thick and silvery with touches of black near the tips of her ears and tail. Idly, she thought that she and Ichigo would make a handsome couple, his golden brown contrasting nicely with her black.

Instinctively understanding that Rukia would want time to absorb her surroundings, Tatsuki politely stopped at a number of spots along the way. Rukia yipped her appreciation and sniffed the ground, trees, and bushes, her wolf's brain sorting and storing the various scents while making a mental picture of the land and the animal life that inhabited it.

For her part, Riruka trailed behind them and flopped down disinterestedly whenever they stopped. It was only when the scent of water indicated that they were nearing the river that she seemed to perk up. Riruka began trying to take the lead and head south while Tatsuki kept cutting in front and herding her in another direction. In frustration, Riruka snapped and snarled but Tatsuki stood firm, growling and lowering her head in warning. After a moment's hesitation, Riruka backed down. Tatsuki relaxed and then phased back into human form, but as soon as she could talk, she verbally began to rip into Riruka.

"Will you stop being such a bitch?! You know Ichigo's forbidden anyone going near that area unless accompanied by himself or one of the more experienced patrollers."

Riruka returned to her human form and immediately countered Tatsuki's claim. "We're not that close and besides, Rukia is new here and wants to see more of the territory."

Rukia decided it was up to her to break the tense atmosphere that was developing. "I do want to explore more, but it doesn't have to be today. I can wait until Ichigo takes me. What's so special about that part of the river anyway?"

Tatsuki glared at Riruka while explaining. "Well, it's where the oil spill was. We haven't gotten conclusive results back yet to prove the area is safe, and until he knows all the contaminants are gone, Ichigo doesn't want anyone there."

Rukia remembered the phone call earlier that morning. "He got a call about the oil spill this morning. The lab wants to do further testing. There was something about the oil having leached into the ground and the possibility of having to do a major environmental cleanup in order to prevent further damage."

"See?" Tatsuki looked smugly at Riruka. "Yet another reason to stay away. The ground could be contaminated as well as the water. If we went that way, we could end up getting sick."

Riruka seemed to cool down and returned to the pleasant persona she'd been assuming. "You know, you're right. I'd totally forgotten about that. We are supposed to keep clear. See what happens when you stay away from the woods for too long?" Riruka's apology almost sounded sincere, but Rukia had her doubts. Still, she was curious as to the other woman's motives.

"Why did you want to go to that particular spot, anyway?"

"Like I said, it would be interesting for you to see, and Grimmjow and I used to spend a lot of time there as well. He loved taking pictures around here." She shrugged. "I really miss him sometimes and revisiting places that we shared helps me deal with the loneliness. Grimmjow and I were very close. We'd actually discussed becoming mates, rather than just lovers, and now that he's gone…Well… I feel that a part of me is missing, too." Riruka's eyes began to fill with tears and Rukia awkwardly patted her shoulder.

Tatsuki just looked at her and shook her head. "If you miss him so much, then why didn't you go with him, when he left?"

"Umm, I… " Obviously searching for an answer, Riruka shifted uncomfortably. She looked around the woods and then shrugged. "This is my home. I couldn't just leave it."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Tatsuki snorted in disbelief. "Well, it's time we were heading back, it gets dark early this time of year. While we might be able to see quite well, those stupid hunters can't. After Chad's close call, I'm not taking any chances." With that, Tatsuki other two followed suit and they began running back home.

* * *

Somehow, Riruka managed to get herself invited to dinner and ended up sitting on one side of Ichigo, while Rukia was on the other. As he entered the dining room, he gave a peck on the cheek and it was only when Riruka stood looking at him expectantly, that he absentmindedly helped her into the chair.

Rolling her eyes, Rukia sat down moving her chair in by herself, she wasn't helpless and could manage her own chair just fine, thank you very much!

For his part, Ichigo seemed oblivious to any undercurrents between the two women, merely inquiring how their day went. Riruka happily reported that she and Tatsuki had shown Rukia some of the woods. Rukia wanted to point out that Riruka had just basically tagged along, but Ichigo seemed so pleased that their day had gone well that she didn't want to burst his bubble.

He kept rolling his shoulders and turning his neck as if his muscles were too tight. Rukia wondered what had happened that day to make him so tense, and made a mental note to offer him a shoulder massage later on.

Under the cover of the table, she felt Ichigo give her thigh a squeeze. Her heart did a quick flip flop when he didn't immediately remove his hand, and the look he gave her seemed to hold interesting promises for later in the evening. Who knew where that shoulder massage might lead?

Riruka chose that moment to lay her hand on Ichigo's arm, drawing his attention away from woman opened her mouth to speak, but Orihime suddenly shoved a bowl of mashed potatoes in front of her face.

"Here Riruka, you have to have some more of these. They're Rangiku-san's special recipe, you know."

Forced to take the bowl that was practically touching her nose, Riruka removed her hand from Ichigo. Immediately, Uryu got Ichigo,'s attention by asking about a pack meeting that had been called for that evening. Rukia chuckled inwardly at how her friends were putting up road blocks to keep Riruka away from Ichigo. Biting her lip, she stared at her plate and ate quietly, concentrating on the men's conversation to keep from laughing out loud at Riruka's sour expression.

"So, I've called everyone about the meeting tonight at seven o'clock. Even our members that live in town are coming here for it. Only Tatsuki and Chad won't be there."

Ichigo nodded in approval.

"So what's on the agenda?" Riruka asked, flipping her hair and leaning towards Ichigo, obviously trying to draw his attention.

"Just an update on recent events. I'd rather not go into it right now. You'll get all the details the same time as everyone else." Ichigo calmly ate his meal, not really looking at Riruka so he missed the frustrated glare that quickly passed over her face. Apparently, Riruka was not used to having to wait for what she wanted.

"I wasn't aware that there was a meeting tonight," Rukia tentatively stated.

"Really?" Ichigo looked surprised. "I thought Rangiku-san said she'd tell you."

"Me? Now Ichigo, why would you expect me to tell your mate about the meeting?"

"Well…I just thought you'd see her during the day while you were working in the kitchen since I was in and out all the time… " Ichigo's voice trailed off as Rangiku shook her head at him.

"You really need some lessons on being a mate, Kurosaki." Uryu teased him, pushing up his glasses, he continued. "Rule number one: never assume your mate spends all her time in the kitchen. Rule number two: never plan a surprise on her because then she'll fuss about her hair and her clothes. I mean, just look at Rukia right now. There's a meeting in just under an hour and she hasn't had a chance to comb her hair from her run or even change her clothes and she'll be meeting the rest of the pack… "

Suddenly Uryu quit speaking and gave a grunt of pain as if someone had kicked him. Indeed someone had kicked him! Orihime was glaring at him and he gulped. "Don't worry, Rukia. You look just fine." Orihime smiled encouragingly at her. Riruka just smirked.

Rukia felt herself flushing. She hadn't really looked in the mirror when she came home. Did she have twigs in her hair or dirt on her face? If it was bad enough that Uryu had noticed… Pushing away from the table, she excused herself.

"Maybe I should just go and get cleaned up a bit. Uryu's right. I was out running and I'm probably a mess. Do I have time for a quick shower?"

"Well, yes. But you really do look okay to me." Ichigo caught her hand.

"Right. You look fine. I didn't mean—" Uryu began.

"No, no. It's okay. I want to look presentable… " Rukia pulled her hand free and backed out of the room, before turning and hurrying up the stairs.

Rukia had the quickest shower on record and then stood chewing her lip in front of the closet. She decided on an almost new pair of black jeans and a cotton sweater. Slipping in a pair of gold earrings and a bracelet, she studied herself in the mirror, hoping she'd hit the right note. Her dark hair fell softly around her face and she used a touch of eye shadow to bring out the purple in her eyes. After adding a bit of lip-gloss, she decided the look was about as 'middle of the road' as she could hope for.

The bedroom door swung open and Ichigo walked in. She was still standing in front of the mirror, adjusting her clothes. He swept his eyes over her and an approving smile appeared on his face. "I see you're ready for the meeting."

"Do I look all right? Not too casual or too dressy?"

Ichigo pulled her into his arms and gave her a comforting hug, then kissed the tip of her nose. "You look perfect, but then again, you did before as far as I was concerned. I thought you might be nervous and wouldn't want to walk into the room by yourself, so I came to get you."

"Thanks. I wasn't looking forward to that. It's a bit nerve wracking to think that I'm the Alpha's mate. Everyone will be expecting me to be like Rangiku… "

"No they won't. They just expect you to be you." Ichigo gave her another hug, and then taking her hand, led her down the stairs to the meeting room.

"Surprise!" Two large banners were strung across the far wall. One said "Welcome Rukia!" and the other had "Congratulations Ichigo and Rukia" printed across it.

Rukia didn't know what to say. She scanned the room, taking in the sea of smiling faces. Ichigo squeezed her hand and led her to a table where a cake was decorated with a little plastic bride and groom. Someone had made little furry tails and taped them to the figures. Ichigi picked one up and examined it with raised brows.

Orihime burst out laughing. "They don't make werewolf bride and groom cake decorations, so I improvised."

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "If my tail is ever sticking out of my suit like this, you will tell me, won't you?"

Rukia chuckled and nodded before being enveloped in a hug by a repentant looking Uryu. "I'm sorry for what I said about how you looked at supper, but I was told to do it. We wanted you upstairs so everyone could sneak in, and figured if you were in the shower and changing your clothes, you wouldn't hear them arriving."

"Well, it certainly worked." Rukia pretended to scold him. "I figured I must be a real mess, and that Orihime and Ichigo were just being nice when they said I looked fine."

Smirking, Orihime explained further. "I know how a woman thinks. The more we tried to reassure you, the more you'd believe something was wrong. It was a foolproof plan."

"Enough chit chat! Open the presents!" Rangiku urged her towards a large table covered in gifts.

"You didn't have to bring presents. The cake, and the banner, and…Well, everyone being here was more than enough!"

"We weren't able to give you two a shower or attend the bonding, so we're just having our own little celebration." Rangiku said smugly.

"Besides," Riruka added, appearing beside Ichigo. "We usually do a large birthday and anniversary party at these meetings for anyone in the pack who had a special day that month. This month is empty and we had nothing better to do." She smirked at Rukia and leaned against Ichigo. "Just teasing, of course."

Orihime's eyes flashed with temper. She grabbed Riruka's arm and gave it a firm tug. "Come help serve the coffee and tea." And before Riruka could protest, she was whisked away.

Ichigo and Rukia spent the next half hour opening presents and thanking everyone who had gathered around them. She felt overwhelmed by everyone's generosity and was happy Ichigo was at her side to speak to all the well-wishers.

As she stood by Ichigo's side nodding and smiling, she allowed her eyes to drift over the room wondering if Riruka had managed to escape Orihime or not. After a few moments of searching, she found her near the beverage table. A shift in the crowd allowed her to see that Momo was standing with Riruka as well. Hmm… She hadn't thought the two were friends, though Momo had greeted Marla in the mall yesterday. Watching the interaction between the two, it was hard to determine if they were enjoying each other's company or not. They barely looked at each other and to the casual observer, it probably wouldn't even be apparent that they were speaking. Rukia noticed that while Momo's face was rather impassive, she was clenching her fists.

What had Riruka said to upset the girl?

A group of people momentarily hides her view and by the time they had passed by, Riruka was by herself again appearing rather smug.

* * *

Once the presents were opened and the cake served, Ichigo cleared his throat. "As much as I hate to interrupt the festivities, we do have a monthly meeting to hold, so if everyone would take a seat, we can begin."

The general rumble of conversation slowly dissipated as people settled into their seats. After smiling over at Rukia, Ichigo began. "Before we start, I'd like to thank all of you once again for your good wishes and the warm welcome you've given Rukia. I know we both appreciate it. Your support means a lot to us, especially in these difficult times." A polite round of applause cut him off, and he waited for it to die down before continuing. "I have a number of important points to bring up tonight and then we'll open the floor to discussion."

"First, as I'm sure you all know, Chad was shot two nights ago while out on patrol. I'd like to assure you that he is recuperating at the infirmary and will be fine." Ichigo paused and then dropped the bombshell. "Chad thought he scented Grimmjow just before the gun was fired."

Gasps filled the room and then conversations burst out all over. Rukia's eyes widened as she took in the bits and pieces of dialogue that flowed through the room.

Some seemed to be angry that Grimmjow would do such a thing. Others denied it could even be true.

Wisely, Ichigo allowed a few moments for the assembly to express their feelings, before trying to proceed. "I know it's disturbing to think that someone who was once a member of our pack could do such a thing, but we don't have hard evidence against him so there's still the possibility—"

A voice from the back interrupted. "Chad wouldn't make something like that up. If he scented Grimmjow, then Grimmjow was there!" The crowd murmured in agreement.

Another voice called out. "You just don't want to admit Grimmjow is guilty because he's your friend."

A hush fell over the room and Ichigo's nostrils flared. Rukia watched as he gripped the podium with his fingers and she was surprised the wood didn't break under the pressure. With steely eyes, Ichigo responded to the accusation, his voice a low, deep rumble that sent shivers up her spine.

"Are you suggesting that I put personal feelings ahead of my duties to the pack?"

The speaker shook his head and seemed to sink into his chair, realising that in the heat of the moment, he had spoken out of turn. "Rest assured, that since I've become Alpha, I have put the needs of each and every one of you above all else."

"I can't believe anyone would doubt Ichigo's loyalty." Riruka was sitting just a few rows away and spoke in a whisper. Rukia could clearly hear what she was saying, though she didn't think Ichigo could. "After all, he agreed to be mated to Rukia, just to ensure political stability. Now that has to say something about his dedication to our well being." Looking towards Rukia, Riruka leaned her way and smiled condescendingly. "Don't take that personally, Rukia."

Rukia stared at the floor and seethed, forcing herself not to cause a scene. That woman was such a bitch! She knew what buttons to push. She tried to reassure herself that an arranged bonding was nothing to be ashamed of; it wasn't like no one had wanted her and a political arrangement was the only way her father could get rid of her!

Orihime must have sensed her distress and grabbed her hand, squeezing it comfortingly. A few people were looking at her speculatively while others were glaring at Riruka. It gave her some small comfort to know that most of those within hearing range considered the remark inappropriate. Ichigo, unfortunately, hadn't caught the exchange and continued speaking.

"Due to Chad's accident, I'm declaring much of the woods out of bounds. The primary pathways will remain open for your use and I've doubled our patrols in those areas. Any questions?" When no one spoke up, Ichigo nodded to Uryu who began to hand out what appeared to be a map of the pack's territory.

After the maps had been distributed, Uryu began to explain. "I've given each of you a map so that you can see the exact areas in question. The section outlined in red indicates where Northern Oil wants to do its exploratory drilling. It's close to several underground streams and could possibly result in the contamination of our ground water and thus our wells. In addition, in order to bring in the needed equipment, several large tracts of land would have to be cleared and temporary roads constructed. As you can see, it is a significant area, despite their claims otherwise."

"They have offered us a very large sum of money as compensation if we sell outright. They've proposed renting the land, and if no oil is found, they would assist us in replanting. However, should oil be discovered, we'd be bound by a lease for a specified number of years or until the wells ran dry. During that time, there would be inspectors and trucks visiting the area regularly and it would be out of bounds to all of us. I know this isn't new information, but we wanted to bring it to your attention again, since they've upped their offer substantially,it's noted at the bottom of the page, in footnote number three."

As people read the amount, gasps could be heard around the room. Rukia had difficulty not exclaiming herself. It was a significant amount of money.

Uryu called for quiet and as they settled, he looked over the crowd. "Yes, it is sizeable sum, but at our last meeting we decided that our privacy and the need for space were more important and -"

Riruka cuts him and snorted. "With everything that's been happening around here lately, I sometimes wonder if we should just sell everything to Northern Oil and buy some land elsewhere. With what they're offering, we'd certainly have enough money to afford it."

The assembled crowd reacted noisily to Riruka's statement.

Rukia noted that the muscle in Ichigo's jaw was working and she knew he was extremely irritated by Riruka's comment. Surprisingly though, his voice was calm when he called the crowd to order. "That is also an option. This land is your heritage, it's belonged to our pack for hundreds of years and as Alpha, I'm charged with caring for it. However, if the pack as a whole feels the need to move on, then we would do what we must do."

"I was just playing devil's advocate, Ichigo." Riruka smiled at Ichigo. He nodded back but his brow was still furrowed. Rukia noted that Riruka's expression sobered in the face of the Alpha's disapproval.

"Uh-oh. Now she's done it. Riruka's pissed off Ichigo," Orihime whispered gleefully in Rukia's ear. Biting her lip to keep from smiling, she gave the briefest of nods and then focussed her attention on her mate. Ichigo was listening to someone from the far side of the room now. And after a few hour of discussion, Ichigo asked the pack.

"It's getting late, if no one has any business that needs to be brought to the floor, we'll adjourn. Uryu and I are both willing to stay and answer any questions you still might have." When no one spoke up, Ichigo closed the meeting.

* * *

I know what you guys think..

Serves her right.. :D

and.. Same old Ichigo, always worrying about others before himself. That's the reason why he's always in danger. In the manga, I mean.. :)

Oh, and nice guesses people! Almost got it right..,

Shirayuki-san: Pabebeng Riruka! Haha, that was funny at pwede kang maging manghuhula, tumama ka na, naman! I really enjoyed reading your review! Glad ur enjoying this..and Mahal din kita, in sisterly way! Hindi aq tomboy..hehe

Sorry , bisaya kasi aq , that's why my Tagalog sucks!


	11. Eleventh Chapter

Rukia and Rangiku worked together to clean up the meeting room. As Rukia gathered paper plates and napkins, she glanced towards the front of the room. A few people still remained talking to Ichigo and Uryu. Riruka was standing near the edge of the group and seemed to be trying to catch Ichigo's attention, but the Alpha was too busy to notice.

Rangiku walked by with the remains of the slab cake and paused, taking in the scene. "Riruka made a strategic error tonight when she mentioned selling the land. Now she's trying to backpedal. Ichigo loves this place and he's been worried sick about losing even a corner of it. Her 'playing devil's advocate' line didn't go over well. It's going to take something pretty big to get her back into Ichigo's good graces." Smiling smugly, Rangiku went on her way.

Rukia finished collecting the garbage, keeping one eye on the group at the front. Eventually, it was down to Ichigo, Uryu, Riruka, and Kira. Riruka was looking distinctly irritated that Ichigo was basically ignoring her, and Rukia wondered how the woman couldn't get the message. Shrugging, she began to gather the chairs, stacking them in the corner.

"Rukia, I can do that." Ichigo began to walk away from the group, but Riruka grabbed his arm.

"Ichigo, I need to talk to you—" The curvaceous woman pressed herself closer to Ichigo, but he stepped back and frowned.

"Riruka, I'm tired. Whatever you need to say, you can tell Uryu."

"Oh, but I was hoping you'd be able to drive me home tonight. One of my headlights isn't working and…"

Ichigo cut her off. "Kira is heading into town, aren't you Kira?" The man nodded. "I'm sure he'd be willing to give you a lift, or follow behind your car, to make sure you get home in one piece."

Pulling his arm free, Ichigo walked away and started to fold up chairs, failing to see the astonished look on Riruka's face, which then turned into a pout. Abruptly, the woman turned and stomped out of the room. Uryu and Kira just shrugged and continued their conversation.

Rukia had watched the whole incident with interest. Rangiku was right. Ichigo was upset and Riruka would have to do some fancy footwork to get back on his good side. The thought pleased her no end. Ichigo was her mate, and while she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about him, she did know that she couldn't tolerate the idea of Riruka getting her claws into him.

Between the two of them, they had the chairs put away in no time. Uryu carried the coffee urn upstairs and Rangiku declared that the room was 'good enough' for the night. Turning off the lights, Ichigo put his arm around Rukia's waist and led her to their suite.

Once upstairs, he wearily began to pull his shirt off, stretching his neck as his tense muscles twinged. "What a day. I'm exhausted." He dropped to the edge of the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks then rested his forearms on his knees. "I don't know how it was for you, but the unease of the pack during that meeting was really noticeable to me. I'm not sure if Uryu and I managed to reassure them sufficiently or not." He exhaled gustily and rubbed the back of his neck.

Remembering her thoughts during dinner, Rukia sat down beside him and began to rub his shoulders. "I think you did the best that you could, given the circumstances. It seems to me that with so much happening all at once, there's really no way to completely soothe everyone's concerns. You presented the facts, stated what you were doing to deal with the issues, and now they just have to have faith that their Alpha will do his job."

"Thanks. I know that the pack is behind me and some just needed to air their concerns, but it's really wearing trying to remain calm and reasonable. The Alphas of old would have just ripped the throat out of anyone who questioned them or gave them a hard time. It wasn't the right way to things, but in some ways it was easier." Ichigo gave a rueful chuckle and then smiled gratefully at her. "Mmm, that shoulder massage feels good." He leaned appreciatively into her hands.

"Here, lie down." Rukia gave him a gentle push and Ichigo rolled onto his stomach. Straddling his hips, she began to work on the stiff muscles of his shoulders, neck, and back. "My goodness, I've felt concrete with more give than your back."

"That's where my stress always goes, right into my back and shoulders." Ichigo closed his eyes and gave a moan of pleasure as her efforts began to meet with some success. "I can't believe the mess I'm facing. When I was Beta, there were never this many problems, but since Gin's death it's just been one thing after another."

"You do seem to have more than your fair share to deal with." Rukia agreed as she shifted a bit in order to apply more pressure to a particularly nasty knot in his shoulder.

"Problems with hunters and trappers are common every fall, but this business with Grimmjow really has me down. I never would have thought he'd turn on his pack like this and, despite what I'm saying to the others, I'm beginning to have my doubts as to his innocence. It's just too many coincidences."

"What was Grimmjow like?"

"Well, he was always more impulsive than me. Quick to fly off the handle or jump to conclusions, but he was hard working and loyal to the pack, but he fit into the human world quite well too. He had a promising career as a nature photographer and actually had a few exhibits of his work. They weren't economically profitable, but there was quite a bit of critical praise for his pictures."

She nodded slowly and asked out of curiosity. "Did you ever consider not accepting the challenge?"

"No. There was something inside me that wouldn't let me back down. Call it instinct or ego, but I just knew that I had to step forward, that the pack needed me and I was the best man for the job. That's not to say that on days like this, I don't wish that I had just stayed a Beta."

Ichigo shifted under her and rolled over, folding his hands behind his head. Rukia palms rested against his chest and their eyes locked. "I've had enough work for one day. Let's talk about something more pleasant." Reaching up, he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "Did you enjoy the party?"

"Well, it was certainly a surprise—I honestly had no idea—and it was very nice of everyone to be so welcoming."

He tugged gently on her hair, pulling her down so that she was lying on top of him. The steady beat of his heart thudded under her ear and he wrapped an arm around her waist while trailing his other hand up and down her back. "Rukia, are you happy here? I know it's only been a few days and I've been so caught up in business, that I haven't given you the attention you deserve but… Is it okay? Is this working for you?"

Feeling the warmth of his body spreading through hers and the play of his muscles beneath her, Rukia could only think of how right it felt to be pressed against him, to feel such closeness. She nodded. "Yeah, so far it's been okay."

"Good." Ichigo rubbed his hand leisurely up and down her back. "You know, I was a bit nervous about this whole being mated business. I've never

really had a family, but it's something I've always wanted. I'll give you fair warning, I'm not sure exactly how to be part of a small family unit. I know how to belong to a pack, but being close to just one person is a bit foreign to me. I promise I will do my best by you, though."

Rukia lifted her head and looked down at Ichigo. He seemed vulnerable at that moment, not the self-assured Alpha that had faced a large crowd just a few hours earlier. "I know you will," she whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I think I'm going to like this." He replied half teasing, but she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "It will be nice to just be myself around someone and not always the stern, oh-so-wise Alpha."

"Somehow, I think the Alpha part isn't going to disappear just because we're alone." She chuckled softly as she tried to picture Ichigo just being an ordinary, person.

Ichigo seemed to consider the point. "You're probably right. When I became Alpha, I could almost sense a change within myself, like a set of extra dominant chemicals or genes were suddenly set free within me. I'm trying to remain calm and impartial, but I find myself having to rein in my temper when someone opposes me." He gave a rueful smile. "I guess the old instincts will always be there."

"It's who we are. Yes, we've evolved and become more civilized over the years, but on some level the wolf mentality will always be a part of us; it's our heritage." Rukia said simply.

"You're pretty wise for one so young." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I've always thought so!" Smiling smugly, Rukia rested her head on his chest again, gently tracing patterns on his upper arm with her fingertips. This was nice, being together like this, just talking. There was a level of comfort developing between them and it made her feel good inside. Ichigo's breathing was slowing she suddenly realised, and his arms around her waist were loose. Lifting her head, she saw that his eyes had shut and he was sound asleep. Carefully, she climbed off him and he frowned, but didn't wake up. Settling a blanket over him, she crawled into bed beside him.

"Good night, Ichigo," she whispered and then turned out the lights, soon falling into a deep sleep with her head against the shoulder of her mate.

A pattern established for the rest of the week. Rukia would get up, poke about the house, have lunch with Ichigo, visit Tatsuki, read, and eat dinner. The others seemed to find various reasons to leave them alone each evening and Rukia found that becoming her favourite time of the day. She would read while Ichigo finished up any urgent business or they'd watch TV together until bedtime. Then the rest of the night would be spent cuddling or having sex. Rukia admitted to herself that her mate was a skilled lover and she was becoming addicted to his touch.

Her new existence was pleasant and on the one-week anniversary of her mating, Rukia found herself in Ichigo's office again, reading as he worked. It was a companionable way to spend the evening. Despite her claims that her book was engrossing, Rukia found her gaze wandering from the text and staring at Ichigo's back as he bent over his work. It had been a good week, she reflected. The time spent with Ichigo had been nice, but she knew that he wouldn't always be home for lunch nor have time for late afternoon romps.

Yes, it had been a pleasant week, but a trifle long with nothing in particular to do. She couldn't begin to imagine what she'd do once Ichigo became really busy again. The idea of spending the rest of her life just wandering around

and reading held little appeal. She knew she'd have to find something to keep herself occupied. Remembering her half-formed plan from the day she'd gone shopping with Rangiku's girls. Rukia decided to raise the idea of getting a part-time job.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?" Looking up, she was surprised to find the roles reversed and now Ichigo watching her. " Are you done your report already?"

"Already? I've spent almost two hours on the damn thing! But yes, it's done. Listen, I was just thinking that maybe tomorrow, when I go to drop this paperwork off, you'd like to come with me, and we could pick out a car for you to use."

"A car? For me?"

"Yes. A car. For you." He chuckled at her surprised expression. "We're quite a ways out and you'll want to get about on your own sometime."

"Ichigo, I don't know what to say. That's a great idea, but I really can't afford a car right now."

"What do you mean you can't afford a car? You're my mate. I'll buy you a car. As a matter of fact, I was going to set up an account in your name tomorrow, too. You'll want to go shopping and get your hair done and… Well… Whatever else you ladies do."

"Um.. that's amazing. But actually I was going to talk to you about something. I was thinking that I'd like to get a part-time job." Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but Rukia powered on, giving him no chance to interrupt. "Back home, I helped out a bit in the office and around the house, and I earned a small wage from the pack's general operating budget. I know you probably don't need that kind of help here, so I was thinking I'd apply for a job waitressing in town."

"Rukia, you don't need to work. Despite the possible financial problems the oil spill will cause us, the pack isn't destitute yet." Ichigo leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. Inwardly Rukia winced. That wasn't a good sign.

"I know, but I like the idea of having my own money and being a bit independent."

"Well, the Alpha's wife has an allowance because of her position. You'll be 'earning your keep' by hosting visitors and cooking, and helping with meetings."

"Not really. Those are Rangiku's jobs."

"Because she was the Alpha female. Now, as my mate, it's your job."

"Rangiku-san done those jobs for years and she loves it. We can't just take that from her. She looks so happy when she's organising and cooking. I'm sure she'd step aside, if I said I wanted to take over, but I wouldn't be nearly as good at it and she'd probably feel hurt and a bit lost." Ichigo's expression seemed to be wavering, so she pressed her advantage. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to avoid my responsibilities. Someday, when she wants to 'retire' I'll take over, but until then I'd rather stay on the sidelines and help out now and then, sort of like being an understudy or an Alpha-female-in-training."

"Hmm, I see your point about Rangiku. But you still don't have to work. I have more than enough for the two of us."

"But Ichigo, what will I do with my time? It was nice to just wander around this week, visiting and reading and napping but I can't do that all the time. I'll get bored with nothing to do. I'm not talking about anything full-time, just a few hours a day."

Ichigo looked at her for a few minutes, and then sighed. "All right. It's highly irregular, but I can see your point. I'm still getting you a car though and setting up an account. A part-time job waitressing won't earn you that much."

"Okay." She smiled, grateful that he'd agreed.

"Do you have any idea where you might apply for a job?"

"Actually, at the TeaHouse. I was there with Rangiku and her girls the other day. It seemed like the sort of place where I'd feel comfortable working."

Ichigo nodded. "I know exactly where it is, and it would be a good choice. I can drop you off there tomorrow morning, you can talk to the manager while I take care of my business. Then we can go hit the dealerships."

The next morning, they drove into town and Ichigo dropped her off outside the TeaHouse. "I'll only be about half an hour. Wait for me here when you're finished and then we'll go find you a car."

Rukia hopped out, waved as he left, then turned to face the entrance of the building. Chewing on her lip, she began to question the wisdom of trying to get a job. Sure she'd helped serve large meals at home when the whole pack got together, but her actual work experience was sadly lacking. It would be embarrassing if no one would hire her, especially after she'd insisted to Ichigo that she needed to work. Wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her pants, she took a deep breath and entered the TeaHouse. Half an hour later she met Ichigo in the parking lot, beaming with excitement.

"I've got a job! It's only a few hours a week, until he sees how I work out, but at least that's a start. At first I didn't think he'd hire me, given that I had no experience, but then he got called away to answer the phone and when he came back, he said he'd thought it over and would give me a try. Isn't that great, Ichigo."

Taking in her glowing face, Ichigo nodded. "If it makes you this happy, then it is. When do you start?"

"Tomorrow I go in for some training and then after that, he'll put me on the schedule."

"Well, I guess we'd better get you some transportation then?"

The car lot was just down the road and soon Rukia was walking up and down the rows of vehicles, her head spinning as Ichigo and the salesman engaged in deep conversation about engine size and fuel consumption. As long as it was an automatic, not too big, and a decent colour, Rukia really didn't care what she got. They finally selected.

"You can pick it up tomorrow." Ichigo told her as they climbed back in his vehicle. "I'm having my mechanic go over it and check all the fluid levels, belts, tires, and brakes. Once he gives the go ahead, we'll come back in and get it."

Impulsively, Rukia leaned over and kissed Ichigo on the cheek. "Thanks. I really appreciate you getting me that car."

"I just want you to be happy here." He put his hand behind her head and drew her close for a deeper kiss, then started the engine and headed for home.

That evening, the others disappeared as usual, so the newlyweds would have some time alone. Rukia and her mate watched a movie together, Ichigo complaining because it was a 'chick flick' and Rukia defending the story. When it was over, Ichigo stood and put the DVD back in its case, then set it on the table so they'd remember to return it in the morning.

Stretching and yawning, he looked at her expectantly. "I think I might make an early night of it. Want to join me?"

"Well, I'm really not that tired, I did have a nap this afternoon."

Ichigo walked over and pulled her up out of the chair. "That's not exactly what I meant." He nibbled on her throat and ran his hands up and down her back.

"Well, in that case, you might be able to persuade me to head upstairs."

"Persuade? In the old days, an Alpha just chose his mate and carried her off." Ichigo leered at her.

"Well, this isn't the old days." Rukia replied smugly.

"Possibly not, but as you pointed out the other night, on some level the wolf mentality is always there."

With that, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the room. Rukia gave a shriek and tried to struggle—but not too hard. It was rather… exciting… to be carried off, after all!

Ichigo had almost reached the stairs, when the phone rang. He hesitated and then shook his head.

"No, I'll let the answering machine get it." Shifting Rukia in his grip, he reached over to turn the machine on before continuing on his way. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching carefully and turned the phone onto speaker instead. Suddenly Riruka's panic-stricken voice could be heard.

"Ichigo?! I need help. It's—" A scream filled the room, then the sound of wood cracking as if a door was being broken down. Footsteps and angry voices could be detected.

Ichigo stood with one foot on the bottom step, digging his fingers into Rukia's body, and then he let her slide from his arms. They both took a step towards the phone, only to freeze when Riruka's voice could be heard again.

"Please, please, Grimmjow! Don't hurt me! I—" The sound of flesh hitting flesh and Riruka's cry of pain had Ichigo leaping into action.

He grabbed the phone and growled down the receiver. "Riruka? Riruka! Don't worry, I'm coming. Grimmjow if you can hear this, you keep your fucking hands off her or this time, I will kill you!" He turned to Rukia, the look on his face causing her to step back in fear. "I've got to go to her! Rukia, do you have a cell phone?" She nodded. "Good, keep listening on this line, so we have an idea of what's going on. Call Uryu on your cell phone, here's his number." Ichigo shoved a hastily scribbled number into her hand. "He's in town and can probably get there before I do."

As he turned to go, Rukia caught his arm to stop him from leaving. Quickly she kissed him. "Good luck and be careful. I'll be waiting here."

With the briefest of nods, Ichigo ran out the door.

..

Did you guys miss me? I sure did!

For the last two chapter, I've received a lot of complains about Ichigo being blind at Riruka's real behavior. But no worries! I enjoyed reading it!..:) especially yours..jobananasan! You did made a lot of points.

Okay my thoughts about this is..hmm..

In chap 10, Rangiku said: "Ichigo won't hear anything against her (Riruka). He's still too caught up in misplaced guilt over her father.

Rangiku already told him about Riruka but Ichigo didn't believe her. Riruka's just a damn good actress.. Or maybe because of that guilt. Ichigo's being protective of her, since he Promised that he'll take care of her after Ginjo's death. Or..

And as Rangiku said: Ichigo is a fine man and a good Alpha but sometimes, just like any male, he can be plain Stupid. - my favorite line hahaha!

Okay! Welcome new readers! I'm glad you're here! And you can say/write whatever you want! Don't hold back!..:)


	12. Twelve Chapter

I uploaded this in haste, my laptop's keeps freezing.

* * *

Rukia called Uryu several times before she finally got a response. Quickly, she explained the situation and he said he'd be at Riruka's as soon as possible. Chewing on her lip, Rukia listened to the sounds of the argument going on at Riruka's apartment. There'd been no more screams, just yelling and angry voices, but she couldn't make out what was being said except once she was sure she'd heard Ichigo's name. At that her stomach had clenched in fear. What if Grimmjow was trying to lure Ichigo over to Riruka's so he could attack him? After tense moments, a door slammed and glass broke, then all was silent. Eventually, she heard the doorbell ring and then Uryu's voice was on the phone.

"Rukia? I'm here. Riruka's pretty upset and it looks like Grimmjow slapped her, but I think she'll be okay. I'm staying with her until Ichigo arrives and then I'll go look around to see if Grimmjow left a trail. If you don't mind, I think we'll be bringing Riruka back with us. She's in no state to be left by herself."

"Of course! She can't stay there. I'll make sure the guest room is ready."

"Good, we'll see you in while."

"Okay— and Uryu?"

"Yes?"

"Make sure Ichigo doesn't do something crazy like going after Grimmjow on his own tonight. He was really upset when he left here and—"

"Don't worry, Rukia. I'll keep our Alpha in line."

"Thanks." she hung up the phone and leaned against wall, slowly sinking to the floor. She hadn't realised how tense she'd been holding herself until now. Thank heavens Grimmjow had left before Ichigo arrived. While she knew her mate could take care of himself—he'd defeated the other man before, hadn't he?—she didn't want the two meeting. What if Grimmjow had a gun or a knife? Ichigo could be seriously hurt, and the very idea of that happening caused an ache in the centre of her chest. There could be no doubt about it now. Grimmjow was definitely unstable and extremely dangerous.

It was late by the time they got back to the house. Riruka's face was bruised on one side where Grimmjow had hit her and her wrist sported a bracelet of bruises from being grabbed. Rukia got ice to apply to the injuries and then helped Riruka into a nightgown. The woman shook with fear and kept bursting into tears. Holding her hand, Rukia offered what little comfort she could, finally getting her to take a mild sedative so that she could rest.

Once Riruka was asleep, Rukia convinced Ichigo that he needed to go to bed as well. He and Uryu had done a cursory look around Riruka's apartment and were planning on a more thorough search in the morning. Grimmjow had definitely been there, his scent was strong around the apartment, but he'd travelled by car and the smell of exhaust and fuel obliterated the trail once they reached the main highway.

"I should have listened to her that night," Ichigo muttered as he prepared for bed. His movements were angry and abrupt. "She told me tonight that Grimmjow had left a threatening message on her answering machine. That's what she wanted to say after the meeting, but I wouldn't listen. I was too mad at her for even thinking that we should sell out to Northern Oil. If I'd paid attention to her, this wouldn't have happened." He balled up his shirt and threw it in the corner, then flopped back on the bed, his brows set in a scowl.

Rukia climbed in beside him, sliding up against his side, and laying her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. "Don't blame yourself Ichigo."

"Tomorrow I'm going to personally head up the hunt for Grimmjow. We'll put even more men on it and if he's still in the area, we'll find him."

"Just be careful, okay? I'm sort of getting used to you, and I don't want to have to start breaking in a new mate."

Ichigo smiled briefly at her teasing. "Thanks a lot." He rolled over and faced her. "You did well tonight, Rukia. Staying on the phone, then getting hold of Uryu, you were really compassionate to Riruka, too." He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "That's one of the things I like most about you."

Rukia felt all warm inside from Ichigo's praise, but shrugged in response. "I didn't do that much."

"I still appreciate it." A yawn escaped him, even as he brushed the pad of this thumb over her lips. "I guess I'd better get some sleep. Tomorrow looks to be pretty busy." He reached over and turned out the light, then pulled Rukia to his side.

The next few days passed in a blur of activity. Rukia had picked up her car and started her job, working a three-hour shift to help with the lunch crowd. Riruka was now staying at the house, too nervous to return to her apartment and unwilling to go to work until the bruises faded. Ichigo left early each morning and came home late at night, busy heading up the search for Grimmjow. But since the attack Riruka was being so pleasant that Rukia felt she could at least let the woman have an hour of Ichigo's company each night. While it did mean he had less time with her, Riruka had experienced something traumatic and probably needed a bit of extra attention for a while. Also, Rukia didn't want Ichigo to think of her as a nagging, jealous mate. She trusted him and—she crossed her fingers—she supposed she could trust Riruka too.

While being attacked was never a good thing, it certainly seemed to have had a positive effect on Riruka's personality. She was quieter, a bit withdrawn, and hadn't said anything snarky since arriving. In fact she went out of way to be polite, offering to do various chores around the house. Even when talking to Ichigo, she was keeping a respectful distance rather than hanging on his arm.

Rukia felt herself relaxing around the woman and even Rangiku had to admit that Riruka wasn't being her usual nasty self. With Ichigo working so much, Rukia was more than happy to have her new job to keep her busy. Being out talking to people was fun and the work wasn't too hard, her biggest challenge was keeping the orders straight. She admired the other waitresses who hardly had to write down anything.

After her shift ended, Rukia usually wandered the mall for a little while. She paused in front of a clothing store, she recalled the purple sweater she'd seen there a few weeks ago. Maybe with her pay check she'd treat herself. There was a substantial balance in an account that Ichigo had set up for her, but she was still reluctant to use it. Perhaps once they'd been together longer, it wouldn't seem so strange to accept money from him.

Entering the store, she scanned the racks, but couldn't find the sweater anywhere. Humph! Wasn't that always the way? When you finally had money, the item you wanted was gone. Rukia inquired about the purple top, just in case there was one in the back. After a few moments, the woman appeared and regretfully explained that there was one in the back, but it was on hold.

Making a mental note to return in a few days, in case the sweater made its way back onto the shelves, she turned and began to wander down the mall again. Rukia stopped at the Art Gallery to admire the picture of Ichigo that she'd seen that first day. It was with great surprise , that she noticed the picture missing. At first, she wondered if they had just rearranged the displays, but a quick inquiry told her that it had been sold to a collector who focussed on art featuring wolves.

Rukia was disappointed that the picture was gone. She didn't have a photo of Ichigo and from the sound of it he was not a willing subject. Possibly Riruka, having been close to Grimmjow at the time, might have a copy and Rukia could scan it on the computer. Making a mental note to ask her at dinner that night, Rukia continued on her way.

* * *

The meal was almost over when Rukia remembered the photo and introduced the topic. Since Riruka hadn't returned to work yet, Rukia thought she'd be pleasantly surprised to learn of the sale. There'd likely be a commission in it for her, as she was probably acting as Grimmjow's sales agent.

"Guess what, Riruka? That wonderful picture of Ichigo finally sold at the gallery. I was by there today after work and it wasn't in the window, so I asked inside and they said someone who collects art featuring wolves bought it yesterday."

The whole table suddenly went silent and Rukia looked around in puzzlement. Everyone was frozen in place. Rangiku, Orihime, and Uryu appeared surprised. Riruka's face had turned white as a sheet and she was clutching the edge of the table tightly. Turning to Ichigo, Rukia realised why.

Ichigo was glaring at Riruka, and without a doubt, he was absolutely furious. Rangiku was the first to speak.

"I'd forgotten all about that picture. I'm surprised that you allowed it to be displayed, let alone put up for sale, Ichigo. It's not like you at all."

Orihime and Uryu nodded in agreement.

"And what picture would that be?" Ichigo's voice was a deep, low growl.

Rukia swallowed nervously. Something was going on here, but she didn't know what. "It was a picture of you in your wolf form, down by the lake." She licked her lips and glanced at Riruka, who looked ready to leap and run at any moment. "Riruka said Grimmjow had taken it of you a while back. It was very good. I really liked it," she ended weakly.

"Riruka, how could you?" Ichigo's fist hit the table, rattling the dishes and causing everyone to jump.

"N-n-now Ichigo, calm down. It's not what you think," Riruka stuttered, pushing her chair back.

"How can it not be what I think? As a favour to you and Grimmjow, I let him take that picture with the understanding that it was a practice shot, never to be shown. Now I find that it's been on display in a public mall for several weeks and you never thought to tell me? That is directly disobeying my orders!" Ichigo stood up and towered over Riruka, who seemed to be trying to disappear into the floor.

Gathering her nerve, Rukia stood up and stepped between the two placing her hand on Ichigo's arm. "Now Ichigo, calm down. It really was a great picture. You'd be proud of it and there's no harm done. Besides, no one will ever know it's you."

Ichigo shook her hand off and glared. "No harm done? Didn't you say the picture went to a collector? A collector of wolf art, who no doubt has other similarly minded collectors examining his purchases. What's going to happen if one of those people starts to realise that there's something unusual about that wolf? That the proportions are off, the slant of the forehead is different and the set of the ears isn't quite right? And don't you think someone might question where such a large wolf might have come from? To the average observer a wolf and a werewolf are identical, but we know differently. One of the collectors might decide that there's a new undiscovered species in the area and start poking around here, looking for tracks and dens, maybe setting up time-lapse cameras or traps. What's going to happen then? Hmm? I'll tell you what. We'll be constantly looking over our shoulders, worried about being discovered." He whipped his head around and snarled at Riruka. "We've spent years in this community, trying to stay below the radar. Your little stunt here might just have jeopardised the well-being of every member of this pack!"

Riruka started to cry. "Ichigo, don't be angry with me. I… I didn't want to do it. I know how you feel but… I have a confession to make. About a week after the challenge, Grimmjow came back to see me. He needed money to leave the area and start fresh somewhere else, and he wanted me to sell off all his remaining pictures. I said I could find buyers for all of them, but not the picture of you—I remembered what you'd said—but he was desperate for money and I… I loved him and I wanted to help. I never thought that the picture could endanger the pack. I… I'm so sorry." With that, Riruka ran from the room. A minute later, her bedroom door slammed shut.

Ichigo stood with his fists clenched, a muscle working in his jaw, then he shoved Riruka's chair against the wall and stormed out.

Rukia sat back down, shocked at the scene that was played before her. "Was selling that picture really as bad as Ichigo made it out to be?"

"Yes and no." Uryu wandered over to the stove and poured a cup of coffee. "There's always a chance that someone will notice something unusual about the photograph, and the fact that it went to a collector who specialises in wolves makes it even riskier. Ichigo is extremely protective of the pack and the idea of someone endangering it is really hard for him to take. Then there's the whole obedience and trust thing. Riruka not only broke his trust, but disobeyed a direct command, basically flaunting his authority. On top of all that, he's stressed to the max and working way too hard. It's not a good combination."

"I didn't think he could get that angry."

"I've seen him worse, and believe me, it's not something you want to see. Our Alpha keeps himself under a pretty tight rein. He tries really hard to be civilized and not let the wolf take over, but sometimes it just slips out. When it does, it's usually justified like tonight. Riruka was lucky. A few generations back, the Alpha might have killed her."

Rukia shivered at the thought. While she was proud of her heritage, there were some aspects of it that she wasn't as fond of.

"So what's going to happen?"

"Well, she has to get that picture back. I don't know what kind of a tale she's going to have to spin or what it will cost, but that's her concern. Beyond that, if she's smart she'll lay low for a while.

* * *

Grimmjow will make an appearance soon.

To bloodyme: Its okay, dont apologize, like I always say. You can write whatever you want here. And your advice was gladly appreciated. Thanks for sharing your thoughts.


	13. Thirteenth Chapter

Rukia woke the next morning and saw that Ichigo's side of the bed was undisturbed. Had he been so angry that he'd not come home at all or had he been out on a patrol? He wasn't in his office or in the kitchen and there was no note on the fridge. Worrying her lip with her teeth, she wondered who might know what was going on. Thankfully, at that moment Uryu walked in. Grabbing the Beta's arm, she spoke in a rush.

"Uryu, Ichigo never came to bed last night and I'm worried. He was so angry when he left. Do you know where he might be?"

"It's all right, Rukia. I talked to him about half an hour ago. He went on patrol since he didn't think he should be anywhere near Riruka."

She sighed in relief, and went back upstairs. Might as well let him, until he'd cool down.

Later that day Ichigo didn't come home for lunch, but Riruka—just to be on the safe side—stayed in her room most of the time. Since it wasn't her day to work, Rukia found herself with nothing in particular to do and so decided to make a call back home to help fill in the time. Yoruichi answered the phone and Rukia was surprised to feel tears welling in her eyes. She hadn't realised how much she missed the woman. They chatted for over half an hour, catching up on the news from home.

Yoruichi mentioned Renji and she jumped on the chance to inquire about him, unconsciously squeezing the handset tighter. "How is he?…Really?… He'll be coming this way?…On my birthday? Well, yes of course I'd love to see him…Maybe he could meet me in town my shift is done at one o'clock … Uh-huh … Well, pass the information on to him and if it works for him, he can call me and make it definite… Okay, I miss all of you too. Yes, I promise to call sooner, but you can call me too, you know! Right … I'm looking forward to it. Bye. I love you!"

Rukia hung up the phone and gave a little twirl of happiness only to come face to face with Riruka. "Oh! Hi Riruka. How are you doing today?"

Riruka had a strange look on her face, but it quickly disappeared as she answered her question. "Oh, I'm fine I guess. Still feeling like a whipped puppy over that incident with Ichigo last night, though."

"I'm really sorry I brought it up. Like you, I never thought it would be such a big deal." She gave Riruka a sympathetic smile.

"I know. And I shouldn't have given in to Grimmjow, but he can be so persuasive and I was in love… " Riruka studied Rukia for a moment. "Have you ever been in love?"

Shifting a bit uncomfortably, she felt her face grow warm as she tried to think of a diplomatic answer. She didn't mind Riruka that much anymore, but she didn't want to discuss close personal matters with her either. "Well… I… "

"It's okay, Rukia. We all know that you and Ichigo didn't make a love match, but it will work out in the end, you'll see." Quickly changing topics, Riruka asked about her phone call. "I wasn't eavesdropping, but I couldn't help overhear part of your conversation. You sounded pretty enthusiastic about meeting someone."

"Just an old friend from back home. We grew up together."

Riruka nodded. "That should be fun. Well, I'd better get moving. I'm just going to grab a bite to eat and then hide upstairs again. I figure by tomorrow, Ichigo will have calmed down a bit and I can try to make some apologies." With that, Riruka left, humming slightly under her breath.

* * *

Riruka and Ichigo had a long conversation in his office just before dinner and she left the meeting looking rather subdued, her face tear stained. Rukia wondered what had been said but wasn't sure that she dared ask. She tiptoed past the office, peeking in the open door and saw Ichigo sitting in his chair. He had his fingers steepled and his eyes closed. A troubled look was on his face, almost as if he were sad. She wondered what he was thinking and how he was feeling. There could be no doubt that recent events were weighing heavily on him, and she speculated that he probably felt everything was falling to pieces around him.

Ichigo seemed in a better mood at supper that night. He announced that a call had come in saying the soil testing looked promising, and it seemed the environmental cleanup costs wouldn't be as extensive as first predicted. Not only would this save the pack a lot of money, but they'd have even less reason to accept the compensation offered by Northern Oil.

Everyone was happy about the news but then Riruka came in and the atmosphere tensed again. No one was quite sure how she and Ichigo would interact, but Ichigo addressed her civilly a few times—nothing special, just a 'pass the rolls' and 'I've called about getting your apartment door fixed'—and the tension in the room began to ease as everyone realised that the two had at least reached a tentative peace.

"I'm going for a run after dinner to celebrate the good news about the oil spill," Ichigo announced at the end of the meal. "Anyone want to join me?

Orihime patted her rounded tummy. "I think Junior and I will pass. I'm barely waddling as it is these days."

"I'll stay in and keep you company." Rangiku chimed in.

"And I'm on patrol tonight," Uryu said glumly. "I'll be out already, but it won't be for fun."

"That just leaves you two." Ichigo looked at Riruka and Rukia.

"You and Rukia haven't had much time together lately. I've been monopolising you quite a bit. Why don't you two just go by yourselves?"

"You're more than welcome to come, you know." Ichigo seemed to be trying to let Riruka know that all was forgiven.

"No, that's okay. You two have fun."

"All right." He shrugged and stood, extending his hand to Rukia. "Are you ready?"

She was about to answer when Riruka cut in. "Rukia, I promise I won't keep you away from your mate for long, but there's something I need to tell you?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo. He shrugged and then nodded. "Okay, I'll see you outside" Ichigo gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then proceeded outside. Once the door was shut, Riruka turned to Rukia, speaking in hushed tones.

"Someone named Renji kept calling for you tonight. At first, I just let the answering machine pick it up, but after the third time I thought I'd better see what he wanted since he sounded so anxious in his messages. Apparently, you're supposed to meet him outside the TeaHouse this Thursday at one o'clock."

"Really? Great! He's an old friend from back home. I heard he was going to be in town and was

* * *

hoping we could get together for awhile." Rukia felt a bubble of excitement rise up inside of her.

"He sounded pretty pleased about the prospect, too." Riruka winked at her. "Well, that's all I wanted to tell you. You better get going before Ichigo comes looking for you." Giving her another friendly smile, Riruka turned and went upstairs to her bedroom. Whistling happily to herself.

Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu headed towards the woods. As they entered the tree line, a sound came from the left and in a blur of movement, Ichigo and Uryu positioned themselves protectively in front of Rukia, muscles tense and senses alert. It took less than a second for them to identify the source and realize there was no danger. As the two men visibly relaxed their stance, Tatsuki and Chad emerged from the brush.

"Hi there!" Tatsuki called out. "Great night to be out, isn't it?"

Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement, but looked inquiringly at Chad. "Your first night back on patrol?"

"Yeah, just the immediate area, nothing too far from home yet." Chad looked down at Tatsuki who was holding his arm. "And she insisted on coming along."

Tatsuki grinned. "After last time, I don't want you out of my sight."

"Anything to report?" Uryu inquired.

"Nope. All's quiet. You guys are heading out for a run?" Chad stared at Rukia then smiled.

"Only them" Uryu said, indicating at the couple behind him.

"Well, have fun. It was a long shift, so we're heading home." As they turned to go, Chad accidentally brushed against Rukia, then froze in his tracks, a rumbling emitting from his throat. His sudden stop tugged on Tatsuki's arm causing her to bounce back against him and in turn he bumped into Rukia, who stumbled and half fell to the ground.

Chad spun around, growling low and threatening, his eyes narrowed. In a flash, Ichigo had him by the throat, his hand like a vice-grip, while the other was swung back, preparing to strike. A low growl ripped from his chest and he looked on the verge of changing forms.

Tatsuki screamed and Rukia scrambled to her feet, her heart pounding as she quickly took in the scene before her. Unthinkingly, she rushed forward, shoving herself between the two men.

"Ichigo, no! It was an accident! I'm all right." Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arm.

Uryu took half a step forward, but then stopped as Ichigo snarled even louder. Realising she was the only one who might be able to defuse the situation, Rukia reached for Ichigo's face, trying to force him to look at her.

"Ichigo, listen to me! No harm was done. Let him go!" He blinked twice and as her message sank in, he began to relax, slowly releasing Chad.

The other man stepped back and swallowed hard but continued to sniff the air, shifting his eyes nervously over the crowd and peering into the woods behind them. Tatsuki hugged Chads' arm and looked nervously at Ichigo.

Rukia placed her hands firmly on Ichigo shoulders and took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. Stepping in front of an angry Alpha was not the smartest move to make, but she'd reacted to the situation as instinctively as Ichigo had done. Slowly, she slid her hands down to his chest, rubbing them soothingly over the muscled surface.

"It was an accident. You didn't mean to knock me down, did you Chad? And you weren't growling at any of us, were you?'

Chad still looked a bit disoriented, but nodded in agreement. "No. Sorry. It's just that I… I suddenly scented something and it triggered a memory. For a moment I could have sworn I was back in that clearing where Grimmjow shot me." He sniffed the air again, searching for the source, before focussing back on Rukia. He took a half step forward and sniffed again, a puzzled expression forming on his face. "That's strange. It's coming from you."

"Me?" Rukia squeaked in surprise. "I don't smell like Grimmjow, do I?"

"No, it's not Grimmjow's scent but… " Chad seemed to be searching his memory. "It was there at the same time as Grimmjow. I'm sure I remember both"

Ichigo sniffed at Rukia. "You're wearing that perfume that Riruka gave you. But why would Grimmjow have been wearing it?"

"Maybe Grimmjow was trying to hide his scent from us by overpowering it with perfume." Uryu suggested.

"Could be," Ichigo concurred. "But it didn't work, since Chad still knew he was there." He ran his hands through his hair and huffed in exasperation. "Who knows what Grimmjow is thinking anymore? None of this makes sense to me." He turned towards his friend. "Chad, I'm sorry I overreacted a few minutes ago." Ichigo apologised, shoving his hands in his back pockets. "But when I saw Rukia on the ground and you growled, well… "

"No need to apologise. Any mate would have done the same, it's your right." Chad dismissed the incident with a shrug. "I shouldn't have reacted so strongly, but like I said, that scent had me flashing back. I was sure I could even hear the click of the gun. While on some level I knew it wasn't real, I couldn't stop myself. Sorry. It won't happen again."

Ichigo nodded and Chad stuck out his hand. With a grin, Ichigo shook it. There were no hard feelings on either side and the two couples chatted for a while longer before parting amicably.

"Do you still want to go for a run?" Rukia asked.

"No, not really. There's a bench over there. Could we just sit and enjoy the moonlight?" Ichigo indicated a spot a short distance away. With a nod, she agreed and Ichigo took her hand, leading her towards the secluded place. The bench was surrounded by pine trees on three sides and gave the illusion of being in a private little room.

Sitting down, Ichigo tucked Rukia to his side and sighed. "I can't believe I reacted that strongly to Chad knocking you down. I acted without even thinking and I never do that. I'm the Alpha, the one that's supposed to be in control. But when I heard that growl, I just lost it. My only thought was to protect my mate. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

"I wasn't frightened, not exactly. Surprised, worried, wondering what the hell was going on…But frightened of you? No."

"I'd never hurt you."

"I know."

"You stopped me, which, by the way, was a very brave but foolish thing to try and do. I could have accidentally hurt you."

"I wasn't brave. I just reacted. And no, you wouldn't have hurt me. You don't have it in you. You stopped yourself. If you'd really intended to kill Chad, I couldn't have prevented it. You would have ripped his throat out before I even got to my feet." Ichigo looked sceptical. "You're a good man, Ichigo. You didn't hurt Chad tonight. You didn't kill Grimmjow in the challenge. Yes, you have a temper—every werewolf does, especially the males—but you control it, not the other way around."

She paused, trying to clarify her own thinking. "I think we're all walking a tight rope, trying to fit in, to control our wolf and not to be discovered. I'm always amazed at what a good job we do and how few people actually know we exist."

He studied her for a moment, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight, before leaning forward and pressing a slow kiss to her forehead. "You're very clever you know."

"I always thought so." She smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. For trying to make 'us' work, despite the fact that you were just thrown into this mating." He took her hand and laced their fingers together. "I know I'm not good at expressing myself, but I hope you know how glad I am that you're here with me. The pack is my extended family, but I've never really had anyone that was just mine, until you came along." He brought their entwined hands up to his mouth and kissed hers gently. "You're mine, Rukia. You're my mate" Ichigo whispered.

Rukia felt herself getting all misty. There was so much feeling evident Ichigo's gaze and tone of voice. He might not be saying the exact words that she wanted to hear, but she was sure the emotion was there, just unspoken.

"I want 'us' to work, too." She whispered back, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. He tightened his arm around her and she turned in towards him, leaning her head against his chest.

They sat there silently for a while, absorbing the warmth and essence of the other. Rukia savoured the was what she wanted. Time when they were just together as a sex between them was great, but in truth Ichigo could get that anywhere. She wanted an actual relationship, where they talked and shared their ideas and feelings. And now she knows Ichigo wanted that, too.

Without warning, Ichigo took her in his arms and ever slowly, lay her on the grass. As he loomed over her, their eyes met. He was on top of her and he brushed her hair back from her face, studying her intently. "Damn, you look so sexy lying on the ground beneath me."

A low growl emitted from his throat before he leaned down and kissed her roughly. Rukia kissed him back with equal fervour, raking her fingers through his hair, holding his head tightly in place. The kiss seemed to go on forever until they were both gasping for breath. Burying his face in her neck, Ichigo inhaled deeply, seeming to be trying to absorb her scent into his body.

"Mmm, Rukia, you smell so good." He gently ran his teeth over her neck and she threw her head back, exposing her throat to him.

"It's my heat cycle, no doubt." Through a haze of desire, she offered up an explanation for how he was feeling.

"Maybe… " He sniffed again and she felt him quirk his lips against her skin. "I love how you smell all the time, your cycle just makes it even more intoxicating to me."

Ichigo was nibbling at her ear now, his breath tickling and sending delicious shivers through her body. She moved restlessly against him, revelling in the weight of him pressing down upon her. He gently rubbed himself against her in response.

"Ichigo—" Rukia was about to tell her mate about Renji, coming to visit her but he began to speak as well.

"You know—"

They both stopped and laughed self-consciously. Ichigo laid a finger on her lips. "Let me, please? I'm not good at sharing stuff and I've finally got my nerve up, okay?"

She nodded. Her news wasn't that earth shattering really. It could wait. This was Ichigo's time.

"Rukia, do you think… ?" He paused, sounding uncharacteristically unsure of himself.

"What?" She shifted so she could see his face. For a moment he hesitated and then seemed to gather his nerve.

"Do you think…? I mean…Would you be willing… ?" Ichigo stopped again, and then suddenly rolled away from her, staring up at the night sky. He took a deep breath, and then proceeded in a detached voice.

"With your heat cycle so near, I was wondering if you'd given any thought to what you were going to do. Our infirmary has the usual drugs to curb it, if you're opposed to having pups. I know we've only been mated a few weeks, so you might not be ready.. "

He let his voice trail off and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Rukia knew her face was probably expressionless at that point, giving him no indication of how she was reacting to his message, but she was completely thrown off balance by his question. When she said nothing, he continued in a rush.

"It might not even happen, though, even if you just let the cycle follow its natural course, but I think we should talk about it. I… I hope you'd consider it though, having my pups someday."

Rukia detected something different in his voice. Hope? Wistfulness? She rolled to her side and propped herself up with her elbow, staring down at him. At first his question had shocked her; they'd only been together a short while and she was only now starting to feel more comfortable about their relationship. The idea of pups hadn't even entered her mind but the idea of being impregnated by Ichigo—his seed growing within her—was strangely erotic and after all, it wasn't a sure thing that she'd conceive.

She suddenly realised that Ichigo was looking expectantly at her and decided to speak plainly. "Ichigo, I have to admit that I hadn't even considered this, which was silly of me, I know. I really don't like taking the heat drugs—I usually react badly to them—and I'm not opposed to the idea of having your pups someday, but we've only been together a short time. I… I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother yet. I know I would like to have a family someday, though." She shrugged and smiled at him.

He reached up and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking gently over her skin. "It means a lot to me, to hear that you do want a family someday. I don't want to pressure you if you aren't ready. How about I take care of protection next week? It won't be one hundred percent but it will minimize the odds and then maybe next cycle you'll feel ready."

"And if it does happen, if I end up pregnant this time, I'd be okay with it. A miniature Ichigo wouldn't be all bad, after all, his father's sort of growing on me." She brushed his hair from his forehead.

Ichigo grinned up at her, his eyes shining with delight and Rukia couldn't help but grin back at him. They were having a real conversation about something important, and she'd learned something meaningful about him. He wanted a family. It wasn't earth shattering news but it gave her a bit of information that she didn't have before.

A shiver of anticipation shot through her. One of her mated friends had gone off her heat medication and had said the urge to have sex had become almost overwhelming. She and her mate had spent almost the entire week in bed. Mmm, a week of sex with Ichigo sounded very appealing. Leaning over him, she placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Maybe we should start practising for next week."

"I like how you think." Ichigo chuckled as he stood, pulling her to her feet and hugging her.

* * *

As always your reviews are superb! And actually some of your guesses are accurate!

Ooh.. And last chapter ,Riruka seemed to melt your hearts guys.. :) mine's not. hehe..

Shirayuki-san: I don't really know why, my app's working fine. :)


	14. Fourteenth Chapter

Wednesday morning, Rukia skipped down the stairs, going to the kitchen. It was a beautiful day, even if the sky was grey and overcast. Last night had been incredible and its afterglow was transferring to her whole day. Ichigo had made love to her, not just had sex. It had been slow and sweet, everything she had ever imagined. Skilfully, he'd made her come over and over, gently stroking and caressing every inch of her, all the while whispering tender words into her ear. While he hadn't initiated a blood bond, she was sure he was close. His teeth had grazed her neck several times and he'd seemed on the verge of saying something, only to draw back. At one point, she'd considered mentioning it, but then he'd used his wickedly talented fingers to distract her…

Never mind, it would be soon she consoled herself. She could just tell. Besides, her heat would likely start tomorrow or the next day. Surely then Ichigo would lose his reserve. Already she was feeling so much closer to him. What would it be like to be blood bonded and to be privileged to have a sense of his actual thoughts and feelings? An excited shiver ran through her at the very idea.

She sat in the kitchen while watching Rangiku mix up a batch of muffins. The woman hummed under her breath as she stirred in the flour, then added some raisins and spices to the thick rich batter.

Sipping her coffee, Rukia thought about her birthday tomorrow. No one mentioned anything to her, maybe Ichigo planned some sort of surprise but she shouldn't get her hopes up too high. After all Ichigo was very busy and might forget about it.

Orihime came in and sat across the table from Rukia, her feet propped on a chair. Her ankles already showed signs of swelling, despite the fact that it was still early in the day. A cup of herbal tea rested on her bulging stomach and she idly rubbed her abdomen as she grumbled.

"I am going to be so glad when this is over."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "Seems to me just a month or two ago, you were raving about the wonders of expectant motherhood."

"Yeah, well that was before, when I could still see my feet and get a decent night's sleep."

"Is being pregnant really difficult?" Rukia furrowed her brow slightly. When she'd decided last night to let nature take its course, she'd only been thinking about the two ends of the project. The fun of having sex with Ichigo and then the possibility of having a child to love and nurture. She'd conveniently ignored the middle part.

"It has its moments," Orihime sighed but then a smile crept over her face. "But for the most part, it's been an amazing experience. Why? Are you and Ichigo already thinking of having a family?"

Rukia shrugged. "We talked about it. My heat will start next week and I think I'll go drug free and see what happens, especially since I don't react well to the drugs."

Orihime giggled. "I'll tell you what will happen. Your pheromones will turn Ichigo into the most passionate, possessive mate you've ever seen, while you'll be this sex-starved maniac."

"No, I won't! Will I?"Rukia denied the idea but then blushed and bit her lip. No one had ever mentioned that! The idea of being out of control wasn't too appealing.

Rangiku snorted and then offered some reassurance. "Orihime just teasing you, honey. Your first undrugged heat will seem a bit more intense, because you've never unleashed that side of yourself before and you're not sure what to expect, but it's not a constant state. It's more like waves or the tide. It builds up to a peak, and then stops for awhile, then builds up again."

"That's good. How many… er… tides should I expect?" It was a bit embarrassing for Rukia to admit that she didn't know these things, but she'd grown up without a mother.

"Probably two or maybe three a day, depending on your emotional state."

"You just better hope they aren't tidal waves!"Orihime quipped before reaching over and patting Rukia's arm.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease you. It wasn't that long ago that Uryu and I were newly mated. I remember all the uncertainty that went with it."

"That's okay. I'm just happy for any advice or insight you ladies have to offer."

Rukia glanced at the clock and gasped. "Oh no! Look at the time! I'm going to be late for work, if I don't get a move on."

Dashing from the kitchen, she raced upstairs, intent on grabbing her purse and a coat. Thankfully she was already dressed in her waitressing uniform. Opening the bedroom door, she slammed into Riruka who was just leaving the room.

"Oh!"Riruka looked rather flustered and was clutching a book in her hand. "I… I was just getting a book to read. I remembered that Ichigo had a great collection in his sitting room."

Surprised to find Riruka in her room, Rukia brought up a point Ichigo had mentioned to her the very first day. "I thought Ichigo said our rooms were out of bounds to the rest of the pack."

Something—possibly irritation—flashed across Riruka's eyes but it was gone before Rukia was sure. "Ichigo meant the rest of the pack. I'm such old friends with him, he doesn't mind me popping in now and then."

"Sure..." Rukia paused momentarily. Riruka and Ichigo did go way back so it was possible that he'd said that, but something seemed off about the story. Unfortunately, she really didn't have time to question Riruka, and what harm was there in borrowing a book, anyway? Dismissing the whole situation, she brushed past the other woman, calling over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later, I don't want to be late for work." As she headed for the stairs, Riruka was still standing in the hallway. Missing the evil grin that spread on the woman's face.

* * *

Rukia hummed to herself, thinking of how nice her day had been. Working at the TeaHouse was very enjoyable for her. Stopping at a traffic light, she glanced down at the dashboard and frowned. That warning light was on again. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she altered her course and headed towards the nearest garage. Thankfully, it wasn't too late and the mechanic was still on duty. He took the car back into the service area to check it, while Rukia sat waiting in the front office.

Rukia stood and looked out the window. There wasn't much to see. The sky had darkened to a dull grey that threatened rain. Cars zoomed by on the highway that ran in front of the garage, a billboard advertising insulation was to the right, and a parking lot with cars for sale occupied the space to the left.

Idly, Rukia studied the cars, her gaze skimming over the shades of brown, blue, and grey until coming to a stop on the lone flash of red. It was a sports car, bright red in colour and strangely familiar. Drawn like a magnet, Rukia pushed open the outer door, the bell above jingled merrily to signal her exit.

Walking over to where the car was parked, she circled it, studying the vehicle from all angles. She'd be the first to admit that she knew nothing about cars, but she'd bet her money this was the one that had sprayed gravel at her two weeks ago.

Tugging at the door handle, she was surprised when it opened, usually people kept their cars locked. Leaning over, she examined the interior. It was clean, with no papers or garbage lying around. She wondered who the owner was and sniffed but didn't detect any recent scents. Thoughtfully, she closed the door and made her way back to the customer waiting area. Once inside, she glanced towards the door that led to the service bays. It was ajar and she could see the mechanic was still working on her car, the noise from the engine obviously had kept him from noticing her brief departure.

Casually she strolled over to the counter and leaned against it. Pouring herself coffee, she peered at the labelled binders that were stacked on the other side of the counter. Keeping one eye on the door, Rukia picked up a binder entitled 'Auto Sales' and began to flip through the listings.

About half-way through, she came to a snapshot of the red car. There was a write up about its age, engine size, and number of miles. The date on the page indicated that it had been brought in about a week and a half ago and the owner was listed as Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

Rukia snapped the book shut and pressed it to her chest. Grimmjow must have been at the house just two weeks ago! He was the one who had peppered her with gravel. But it had only been her second day—she hadn't even been there forty-eight hours yet! How had he known who she was? And why had he shown such disrespect to her? Maybe it was because he hated Ichigo too much. Or possibly, he was just a maniac when driving and thought the stunt he'd pulled was funny. She'd have to tell Ichigo what she'd discovered. It might prove to be a lead that helped them locate the rogue wolf.

It was almost five o'clock by the time Rukia finally got home. The problem with the car had been a malfunctioning sensor light, rather than an actual fault with the engine or brakes. A new sensor was on order and the mechanic said he'd call when the part came in. She kicked off her shoes and padded towards the stairs, thinking longingly of putting on some comfortable sweats and having a cup of tea. She'd just open the door to their bedroom when Riruka popped out of Ichigo's office.

"Hey Rukia! You're late getting back. How was your day?" Riruka was grinning as if she knew something Rukia didn't.

"Fine—sort of long and tiring though."

Riruka's face fell. "Nothing 'exciting' happened?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"Oh, just nothing. "

Rukia nodded thinking that Riruka almost seemed disappointed.

"So…Are you going to see this Renji guy tomorrow?"

"Yeah, " She stared at Riruka and frowned, wondering why she cared.

"Hmm… "Riruka was silent for a moment, her brow furrowed, as if deep in thought. "I think you shouldn't tell Ichigo about this."

Rukia crossed her arms and face the woman. Raising an eyebrow she asked. "And why is that?"

"He has some jealousy issues, you know.."

"Renji's just an old friend. We grew up together."

"Uh-huh …That's your story, but will Ichigo believe it? let me give you some advice. I can tell that you're almost in heat, and the smell of your pheromones will be upping Ichigo's sense of possessiveness. You know how territorial male-weres get about their mates at a time like this. He's not going to be overly receptive to hearing about you meeting this Renji guy."

"I don't think—"

"Listen. I've known Ichigo longer than you have. We were even an item for a while, so you have to trust me on this one. I know how he'll react and it won't be pretty. When I realised that I loved Grimmjow rather than him, Ichigo almost went crazy!, it was totally out of character for him, but he did."

''This is not a good idea, Riruka—"

"Rukia, do you remember how angry Ichigo was over that picture of him I had in the Gallery? Well, that will seem like nothing compared to how this will set him off. You've only been around attached males so far, so you really don't know how possessive he can be."

Rukia thought back to how Ichigo had reacted to Renji talking to her that very first morning and wondered if possibly Riruka was right. "Well… "

"Good! I don't want Ichigo to be upset with you, not when he seems so happy right now." She checked her watch. "Ichigo should be here any minute so I'll just scoot on my way." With a friendly wave, Riruka hurried out of the room.

Not telling Ichigo about the meeting just didn't sit right with her. Riruka could be wrong. Ichigo might not be that upset and even if he was, at least it would be all over and done with, rather than hanging over her head while she waited for him to find out through some other source. She has to tell him herself.

Giving a decisive nod, she grabbed a brush and quickly began to fix her hair, only to knock an earring loose. It tumbled to the ground and rolled across the floor. With an exasperated sigh, Rukia set the brush down and got onto her hands and knees, and began crawling along searching for the small bit of jewellery. It wasn't immediately visible, so she lay flat, stretching her arm underneath the dresser and feeling around, but having no luck.

Damn! Where had the silly thing gone? Still on all fours, she surveyed the floor in frustration. Bending her head closer to the floor, she surveyed the surface in front of her…Suddenly something nudged her butt and she shrieked. Turning quickly, she lost her balance and fell onto her side landing in an undignified heap.

Brushing her hair from her face she looked up, to see Ichigo standing over her, in his wolf form. His tongue was hanging from his mouth and she knew without a doubt he was laughing.

"That was not funny!" She spoke slowly and distinctly, letting her irritation show. "You scared me half to death."

He cocked his head to the side showing no remorse, then shoved a cold wet nose against her face."Hey! Stop that. What's with you?" Despite herself she giggled, his whiskers tickling, and reached up to run her hands through his fur and scratch his ears.

With her arms still around him, Ichigo suddenly shimmered and became human again. His head dropped down and he kissed her thoroughly until they were both gasping for breath. Ichigo tongue invaded her mouth, gently stroking then retreating, teasing her lips and driving all thought from her mind. He slowly pulled away and moved to nibbling at her ear.

Rukia tried to focus on the topic of Renji but Ichigo was now biting and sucking on the cords of her neck causing shivers of delight to course through her. Involuntarily her hips moved against him. All right. Maybe this wasn't the time. But later on tonight, she'd definitely tell him.

She ran her hands across his shoulders and down his back, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin and solid muscle. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Hey! I think you forgot something when you shifted."

"Hmm? What?" Ichigo was now biting at her breast through the material of her shirt and Rukia had difficulty concentrating.

"Your clothes, silly. You forgot to think 'clothes' when you phased back." She giggled. Only an inexperienced young werewolf would forget to magick back their clothes when changing forms.

"No I didn't. I purposely left them off. The sight of you on all fours with your butt pointed up to the ceiling was what had me changing into my wolf in the first place. I have great plans for us." His hands began to work their way under her top and she grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"Appealing as that might sound, it's almost dinner time." A rumble worked its way up from deep in Ichigo's throat.

"They can eat without us. I'm in no condition to leave this room without mating you first."

His words had her dropping her gaze to his lower anatomy where a certain part of him was validating his statement. A rush of excitement flowed through her and she felt her body readying itself faster than she'd ever thought possible. Yep, her heat was definitely coming on. As she frantically began helping Ichigo peel off her clothes, she decided that next week might prove to be the most exciting one of her life.

Ichigo had already carried her to their bed. But this time she wants to be on top. Gently, she pushed him down onto his back and straddled his legs. Running her hands up his chest, she flicked his nipples, moulded his shoulders, and then slid her hands downward again, enjoying the feel of his warm skin and hard muscles. As she leaned forward to kiss him, she felt his erection pressing hot and hard against her sensation made her own body respond, warmth pooling between her thighs.

Instinctively, she rocked her hips and Ichigo growled in approval. He slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders, then down her back, finally cupping her ass and squeezing gently.

"I love your body, Rukia." Ichigo moved his hands lower still, his fingertips barely skimming her feminine folds as he reached for her thighs then slid his hands up to her butt cheeks again.

Back and forth, back and forth, he ensured that his hands never actually touched her where she wanted it the most. Rukia felt herself growing even wetter in anticipation. Nibbling at his neck, then his chin, she bit his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth before releasing it in favour of exploring him with her tongue. Meanwhile, she ran her fingers over his ears and through his hair, tugging at the silken strands, her nails raking gently on his skin. Soon they were both panting, a sheen of sweat beginning to dampen their bodies.

"Ichigo… "She murmured against his lips.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't touch me there soon, I'm going to scream." She felt his breath puff against her mouth as he chuckled.

"Well, you're going to be screaming sooner or later, anyway… "

Rukia lifted her head and stared down at him. "You sound pretty confident about that, Kurosaki."

"I am." He smiled up at her and then grabbed her waist. Suddenly, Rukia found herself face first on the mattress, with Ichigo straddling her.

"What just happened?" She sputtered.

Ichigo worked his hand under her and cupped her breast. Massaging the soft globe, he whispered in her ear. "I said you're going to be screaming soon, and we don't want to let the others hear now, do we? This way, you can just bury your face in the mattress instead of biting my shoulder like you always did. Not that I minded."

Rukia felt her face growing warm as she recalled those moments. Experimentally, she pushed upwards trying to lever her body, but Ichigo was using his weight to keep her in place. A shiver of excitement ran through her as she realized that she was trapped.

"Do you like this?" He asked, brushing her hair aside and biting gently on her neck.

"Mmm. It's different, but yeah… I like it."

"Good." Ichigo removed his hand from her breast and grabbed her around the waist. He removed his weight, lifting her hips up and leaving her shoulders down. She squirmed a bit, thinking of how exposed her most intimate parts must be, but then Ichigo stroked her slick folds with his fingers and she lost all inhibitions.

"Ahh.." Her body was quivering in anticipation. He bit at her butt cheek then lapped her juices with his tongue. When he invaded her with his fingers, she was sure she'd come right then and there. "Oh yes, oh yes… " She panted her approval as he massaged her inner walls, stimulating the sensitive nerves within. Just as she felt a coiling in her lower belly, he suddenly withdrew his fingers. She whimpered in disappointment only to gasp as she felt his hot, thick flesh invading her body. Slowly, he pressed forward, parting her flesh, retreating, then pushing in deeper. With him behind her, it was a totally different feeling than any of the other times they'd been together. When she was sure she was filled beyond capacity, he paused.

"Are you still okay?" Ichigo's voice sounded tight, as if he was exerting great control over himself.

"Not if you don't start to do something about this real soon." She rocked back against him, desperately needing release.

"Your wish…" Instead of finishing the statement, he took hold of her hips and began the rhythm they both craved. In and out, in and out, each thrust was exquisite torture as it stroked her inner walls. She clutched at the sheets, panting, her eyes squeezed shut as she concentrated on the feeling building within her. It coiled tighter with each stroke, her breathing grew more rapid, his balls slapped against her with each thrust, providing an added stimulation. Never had she believed it could feel this good…

The sensation was exquisite, feeling his thick flesh parting her, filling her. There were long slow strokes, that had her sighing with pleasure, then short fast thrusts that drove her wild. Rukia bit her lip, panting, reaching…

Above her, Ichigo was breathing heavily, his movements become harder, more forceful. He was hammering into her now, each stroke bringing her higher. One thrust and then one more. She couldn't believe anything could feel like this, she didn't want it to end. Faster… harder… Straining… She couldn't breath… everything tightened… and then her body clenched in an orgasm so hard, she was sure she was break into a million pieces. Her vision blurred, jolts of pleasure wracking her body over and over, compounded by the waves of ecstasy that shot through Ichigo as his seed spurted within her. Again and again her pleasure fed off his until she was screaming her release.

Outside the room Riruka stood gaping, and flushing a shade of red at what she just heard. Rangiku had asked her to call Rukia and Ichigo for dinner. She was on the verge of knocking the door but stopped when sounds of thumping of the bed against the wall combined with the grunts and heavy breathing, erotic moaning could be heard. Obviously, the couple inside was doing a late night exercise.

She clenched her fist, tightly that she could feel her long manicured nails digging her flesh.

"Enjoy it now Rukia, while you still can." She growled and turned to leave.

* * *

Just like Orihime said: "Your pheromones will turn Ichigo into the most passionate, possessive mate you've ever seen, while you'll be this sex-starved maniac." lol

Yeah, No warning sign. You guys won't listen anyway.. :P

Haha...In your face Riruka!

I won't be able to reply all reviews but keep in mind, that all are Read and appreciated. I'm afraid that I might spoil the story if I answer all of your questions readers..

To Squamata: you guessed it right! Riruka Did gave that perfume to Rukia on purpose. One point for you! Hehehe..

Biswonderful: Hello! Glad to have a new filipino reader here. Sorry kung ngayon lng aq nagreply, nakalimutan q kasi eh.. I hope ur enjoying this fic.. :D

Rukiyuki: Thanks, your thoughts are much appreciated as well.

Aurora: Hi! Welcome, and thank you for not leaving this story. No worries, the bloodbond is gonna happen soon.. :)

Jobananasan: LOL, you really hate Riruka that much huh.. I love ur wild imagination though. Don't worry, The bad guys always lose in the end. :) And thanks 4 liking my OCs.

MugetsuIchigo: Hi! I do remember you in my OLC fic, glad to have u back. And its good that you dont trust Riruka. Since we know that she has lots of plan for bringing Rukia down.

mbravesgirl7: Riruka does have something up her sleeve. Lets find that out together.


	15. Fifteenth chapter

Definitely a warning. And please don't hate me.. *puppy eyes* And excuse the mistakes.

* * *

That morning Rukia towards Ichigo's office instead the kitchen, which had been her original destination. She rapped lightly on the door and popped her head in. He was just hanging up the phone and looked more than a little frustrated. The smile left her face and she walked over resting her hands on his shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

He leaned back against her and sighed. "The environmental report. The one I thought I'd misplaced yesterday, Well, I found it this morning and read it over, but it's not nearly as positive as I'd been led to believe it would be." Ichigo rubbed his eyes. "I just don't get it. Ayumi and the people at the university knew what we needed in the report and had sounded so positive when we'd met, but this reads like a whole section has been left out."

"Could someone have forgotten to print out part of the report?"

"I suppose it's possible. Maybe I'll give Ayu a call and ask her about it." He shrugged his shoulders as if trying to ease the tension and she began to knead the tight muscles gently. He turned in his chair and pulled her down into his lap, nuzzling her neck. "But enough of that. Your incredibly talented fingers have managed to transfer the tension in my shoulders to an entirely different location."

"After last night, I don't know how you could possibly need—"

"Rukia, when I'm around you I always need." He laughed seductively and his hands crept up from her hips to cup her breasts, caressing the soft flesh until her nipples peaked. She could feel his desire pressing against her through the denim material of his pants and wiggled slightly, eliciting a low growl from him. He picked her up and moved her so that she was straddling him and his hands pushed their way under her shirt, while his mouth locked onto hers. Their tongues battled for dominance as Rukia raked her fingers across his scalp. How could he make her so hot, so fast? Finally, she had to pull back, gasping for air and that was when she realised the phone was ringing.

"We should answer that," she panted.

"No, let the machine take it. I'm too busy." Ichigo was kissing her breasts through her shirt, tugging at her nipples.

The answer machine came on and then a crackly male voice spoke. "Hey, this is Maki's Auto calling. The part for the sensor in your car is in. If you can have it here before noon, I can get it installed today."

Rukia groaned and regretfully pulled away from Ichigo. "As much as I hate to stop, I really should go, if I want to get the car taken care of today. The mechanic could be fixing it while I'm at work… "

"Yeah, you're right." Ichigo had a slight pout of on his face, as he slid his hands out from under her clothing. Giving him a quick peck, she climbed off his lap.

"We can finish this tonight, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that." Smiling Rukia started to leave, then paused in the door way. "That voice didn't sound at all like the mechanic I talked to. I think you need to get a new answering machine."

"It's getting old and the tape is probably worn out, too. I'm actually thinking of just going with an automated voice mail through the phone company."

"Might be an idea." With a wave, Rukia headed for the stairs to change. There was a distinct wet spot on the front of her shirt from Ichigo's mouth and she needed to put on a fresh top before leaving. Changing her clothes, she grabbed her purse, then headed for the door intent on getting her car to the shop and still making it to work on time. Opening the back door, she walked right into Riruka.

"Oh, sorry Riruka. I wasn't expecting you." Looking at the other woman, Rukia frowned at her appearance. She'd never seen Riruka dishevelled before—the woman always seemed to have just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Today, her hair was windblown and her hands were dirty. Even a few of her manicured nails appeared to be broken. Glancing down, Rukia noted that mud still clung to her shoes and pant legs. "What happened to you?"

Brushing at her clothing, Riruka gave a nervous laugh. "Oh darn, you caught me. Don't tell the others—I have to keep up my image you know—but I was out for a run and went farther than I'd planned. Excuse me." She pushed past Rukia and hurried inside, her head down.

That was strange, Rukia mused as she walked to her car. From all reports, Riruka hardly ever did the wolf thing, being more in touch with her human side. She wondered why she'd suddenly changed her habits and where she'd been running in order to have gotten so muddy. There hadn't been any rain for almost a week.

Shrugging, she pushed the matter from her mind and headed to the car, only to come up short as she started to open the door. Damn! She'd forgotten about Renji. Ichigo still didn't know. She nibbled her lip and considered running in to tell him, but then thought about the time. She only had a few minutes to spare and if it took longer at the garage… Well, the fact that she'd meet with Renji wasn't that earth shattering of an event, was it? Climbing into the car, she pushed the matter aside. Tonight would be soon enough to let Ichigo know.

It was ten-thirty when Rukia arrived at Maki's Auto Repair. She hoped he had a car he could loan her. It was quite a walk to the TeaHouse, and phasing into wolf and running down the street really wasn't a good idea.

When she asked, Maki looked her up and down then smiled. "For a pretty girl like you, anything." Expansively he waved his hand towards the rows of cars that were for sale. "Take your pick."

Rukia forced herself not to roll her eyes at the mechanic, who obviously saw himself as something of a ladies' man. Ignoring his flirting, she glanced over the line up then impulsively pointed to the end of the row. "That red one, the sports car." Inwardly, she groaned. Damn it! She'd forgotten to tell Ichigo about Grimmjow too.

"Ah! You're a lady of discriminating taste, I can see." Maki nodded at her knowingly. "Reeka, my girl friend, has a fondness for that one too. Always wants to borrow it rather than a nice conservative grey sedan." Maki stepped a bit closer. "A hot sports car always looks good on a hot lady."

Rukia stepped back and folded her arms. "I have to get to work." She looked pointedly at the rack were the keys hung. Maki gave her a wink and then strolled over to get the keys. "Have your girlfriend and you been together long?" Rukia asked idly while waiting for Maki to get the key. Honestly, if the man already had a girlfriend why was he acting this way towards her?

"Oh, we're on and off. She was really keen about six months ago and even wanted to help me around the shop just so we could spend more time together. Reeka looks like one of those runway models, but she doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. Why, she even asked me to teach her about how the brakes and steering work! I was real disappointed when she dropped me sudden like, but now she's back again and I ain't one to look a gift horse the mouth. Besides, I'm getting smart. If she can have someone on the side, then so can I." Once again, Maki winked at her. "Reeka thinks I don't know that she's seeing other guys, but I found some men's clothing in the trunk of that car one time. I figure if she's going to pull one over on me, I can do it back."

They'd almost reached the car by that time, when Maki suddenly exclaimed. "Damn! I've got the wrong keys. Just wait by the car and I'll be right back."

Anxious to be on her way and away from Maki, Rukia stood impatiently tapping her foot and checking her watch. She looked around without really noticing anything in particular until her gaze landed on a large truck and two men, who were busily loading a collection of steel drums onto the back of the vehicle. A sign on the side indicated it was a waste disposal company that recycled used motor oil. There were probably almost a dozen containers sitting there awaiting pickup. The men worked from the front of the clustered containers towards the back, their muscles flexing as they heaved each metal drum up onto the truck.

For some reason, Rukia studied how the barrels had been arranged and realised that there were three empty spots near the rear. Circular marks in the soil, and the compressed weeds, showed where the barrels had sat, while scrape marks on the ground showed how they'd been dragged away.

That's unusual, she thought. Why would they load those barrels first or… Could someone have taken those other barrels? But who would want used motor oil? And—she looked up to see Maki approaching with the keys—why did she even care? She took the keys and started the vehicle, anxious to get to work.

As she backed the car out of its parking spot, she frowned. Hadn't the car been facing forward yesterday? She remembered that she'd seen the front, not the rear taillights. Not really sure why it should matter, she quickly rolled down the window, calling over to Maki who was now watching the oil drums being loaded.

"Hey, Maki! Did anyone take this car for a test drive yesterday?"

" It hasn't moved this week. Why? Is there a problem?" He leaned on the window and surveyed the interior.

"No, I was just… er… wondering how long it's been since it was driven."

"Well, like I said, about a week, but it should still be running fine." Maki stood up and tapped the hood of the car.

"You have a good day and I'll have your car ready for you by two o'clock at the latest."

With a nod, Rukia rolled up the window and drove off. Drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Something was bothering her, but what? Thoughtfully, she sniffed the air that surrounded her. The faint scent of perfume—Riruka's perfume—hung in the air and underlying it was the barely detectable scent of another werewolf. Had Riruka been in this car yesterday with another were? But when and why? And why had Maki lied about it? Or did he even know? Could it be Grimmjow who'd been in the car, using Riruka's perfume to hide his presence? That would explain the clothes that Maki had found in the trunk. Grmmjow might still have a set of keys for the vehicle, so he could sneak it out, use it, and then return the car with no one being any the wiser.

Stopping for a red light, Rukia glanced around the interior looking for any clues that might prove Grimmjow had been in the vehicle. Nothing jumped out at her, just some dried mud on the floor. Hmm…Riruka had muddy shoes this morning, but would she have keys to the car? Possibly, or would Riruka know how to hotwire a vehicle? It didn't seem like the sort of skill the fashionable she-wolf would cultivate but…

Wasn't Maki's girlfriend supposedly interested in cars? And her name was Reeka. Riruka, Reeka… ? It seemed quite a coincidence. Maki said he and Reeka had been together six months ago. But Maki really didn't seem Riruka's type.

Rukia rubbed her temple, trying to figure this out. Someone had moved the car and Maki claimed he wasn't aware of it. The car smelled like the perfume that Riruka used, and there was dirt that could have come from Riruka's shoes. There was another unidentified scent in the car, and Rukia decided it could be Grimmjow's even though she didn't know him. Were Riruka and Grimmjow still together? But what about the fight? She'd treated Riruka's injuries; surely the woman wouldn't fall back in with someone who had abused her?

As the light changed to green, Rukia decided she'd have to tell Ichigo about her suspicions. She'd forgotten to mention seeing this car yesterday, but now with possible evidence that Grimmjow and Riruka had used it last night, he had to know. If Grimmjow was sneaking around town in this car, then they could lie in wait and capture him when he came for the vehicle next time he felt the need of a ride. And Riruka? Well, she'd broach that subject carefully. Ichigo still had a bit of a blind spot when it came to the woman.

Her shift was busy and when one o'clock finally rolled around, Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. Taking off her apron, she hung it on her hook and grabbed her coat, thinking longingly of sitting somewhere quiet and putting her feet up. As she rounded the corner towards the door, the sight of a tall red-haired man brought her up short.

"Renji!" Joyfully, she launched herself across the remaining few feet and jumped into the open arms of her childhood friend.

"Rukia!" He spun her around and then kissed the tip of her nose. "It's so good to see you." He smiled down at her, his eyes warm and welcoming.

"Same here." She slid down from his arms and stood gazing up at him with what she knew must be a ridiculously happy grin on her face. Impulsively, she gave him another bear hug. The hug lasted slightly longer than necessary and Rukia noticed that Renji was sniffing her neck. Blushing, she realised that he was reacting to her being in heat and extracted herself quickly.

Renji cleared his throat and looked over her shoulder rather than at her, obviously realizing what he'd unintentionally been doing. "Er… sorry about that."

"It's all right."

Behind her, someone cleared their throat and she suddenly remembered she was still in the restaurant, no doubt making a spectacle of herself. Stepping back, she glanced over her shoulder and saw her boss frowning at her. "Sorry, Mr Shiba. This is an old friend of mine, Renji. I haven't seen him in a while."

Mr. Shiba just raised his eyebrows and Rukia felt grin falter. Apparently her boss didn't appreciate his employees hugging friends in the entryway. " We'll just go somewhere else to talk."

Mr. Shiba folded his arms and nodded. Rukia grabbed Renji arm and led him outside. There was another restaurant just down the road, where they could sit and talk. Turning to the left, she started to lead the way.

"Who was that grump?" Renji asked as he casually put an arm around her shoulder.

"Mr. Shiba? He's my boss. Usually, he's really nice. When I applied for the job, at first I didn't think he'd hire me, but after he thought it over, he did. Since then, he's helped me learn the ropes, given me good shifts, and just been really great. I'm not sure what was wrong just now." Frowning Rukia chewed on her lip for a moment, then gave a shrug. "We were really busy today, so maybe he's just tired. I know I am!"

They arrived at the restaurant and sat down. Under the cover of the table, Rukia slipped her shoes off and wiggled her toes, sighing in relief. Renji noticed and playfully reached down, grabbing her ankle. Rukia gave a squeak and jerked her foot back while Renji grinned, looking entirely too pleased with himself. She couldn't help but laugh. Gosh but she'd missed him.

"So, how have you been?" Renji reached across the table and took her hand. His expression sobered. "Has that Alpha been treating you okay?"

"His name is Ichigo," she gently reminded. "And yes, he treats me very well."

Renji exhaled gustily and looked at little disappointed. "Yeah, I supposed he would. Much as I'd like to hate the guy for taking you away, everything I've heard about him tells me he's all right. I think a part of me wanted him to be a rotten thug so I'd have a reason to go beat him up." He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Just male ego, I guess."

"And how are you? And I mean really, not just the politically correct 'fine' that people always give." Rukia studied her friend's face carefully. The last time she'd seen him, he'd been bitter and angry, almost slinking away after Ichigo had warned him off. Silence stretched between them.

Renji was staring intently at their entwined fingers, his thumb tenderly caressing the back of her hand. Finally, he looked up. "I'm all right. I spent the first few days in an angry funk and then another couple wandering around feeling sad and lost. But now I'm okay. I've actually been doing some thinking—" The waitress arrived to take their orders, interrupting whatever Renji had been going to say. He chose a burger and fries while Rukia picked the soup and salad luncheon special.

Renji stared at her for a moment, "Rukia, are you happy with him?"

"Yes, Renji. I… I like him very much and I'm happy." She reached out a hand in anticipation of comforting him, but was surprised by his response.

"Good. That takes a lot off my mind. As I was saying earlier, after you left I did a lot of thinking and… Well… " He paused and then spoke in a rush. "After seeing you again today, I've come to realize that while I still love you, I think it's more of a brother-sister kind of love. We've known each other all our lives and we drifted into a relationship but after you left, I found that I wasn't as devastated as I thought I'd be." Renji seemed to be a bit apologetic and was holding his breath, waiting for her response.

Rukia blinked. That wasn't what she'd been expecting at all and yet it mirrored what she'd been coming to suspect. She gave a dry laugh. Here she'd been thinking he wanted them to run away together and instead he was letting her down easy!

"So you're basically 'breaking up' with me?" She smiled at him so he'd know she was teasing but even still, he squirmed looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Have I hurt your feelings?"

"No. I was coming to the same conclusion myself. We shared some great times but now we've grown up and moved beyond the 'puppy love' stage."

Renji groaned. "Puppy love? Oh, Rukia that's a really bad joke."

"Well, what else would you call it? We were puppies and we thought we were in love." She defended herself with mock indignation. This was what she'd always enjoyed about their relationship—the friendly , the teasing and bad jokes. They grinned at each other for a moment then Renji's stomach growled, sending them both into a fit of laughter again.

As they ate, they talked about old times, then Renji questioned her further about her relationship with Ichigo. Strangely enough, she found it very helpful to talk to someone from outside her new pack. By time they had finished eating, they'd reached the conclusion that she was definitely falling in love with her mate.

"After all," Renji said as he walked Rukia to her car. "What's not to love about the man? He's done everything he can to make you happy and except for sticking you with Riruka, he hasn't made a wrong move, has he?"

"I think Ichigo and I have a good future together. He seems to like me and maybe one day he'll… Well, who knows?" Rukia turned to look at Renji, placing her hands on his chest. "Thanks so much for listening to me ramble on about Ichigo. It was really good to see you again… " She paused and frowned. "You never did say why you were in town."

"Well… " He shifted uncomfortably. "Don't take this wrong—it's nothing against your father, I swear—but I'm thinking of heading out and seeing a bit of the world, maybe even forming my own pack one day."

"Really? Your own pack?"

"Yeah. I think I have it in me to be an Alpha or at least a Beta. There's this feeling that's been growing in me for a while now, but I always ignored it because I knew, or at least I thought I knew, that my future was with you. Now that you're gone, I'm starting to realize that I want more out of life and the chances of advancing in our pack are really limited. It's too big, with too many other wolves in line."

"But your own pack? You don't have the money to buy land or even a house. What will you do?"

"Well, there's another wolf who also wants to strike out on his own. I'm in town to see him, actually last night we talked and made a deal."

"That wolf you were meeting withwhat was his name?"

"His name's Grimmjow. I'm going to be his Beta, and as soon as he finishes some personal business here, we're heading out."

Rukia shut her eyes and groaned. Trust Renji to get mixed up in something like this. She shook her head. As much as she hated to burst his bubble, she couldn't let him go off with Grimmjow. It was too dangerous. Taking his hand, she led him to a nearby bench. "Renji, let's sit down. I have something I have to tell you."

After explaining what she knew about Grimmjow, Renji just looked at her silently for a few minutes before speaking. "Rukia, I know you mean well, but… I've met Grimmjow. You haven't. He wouldn't do anything to hurt his pack. Yeah, I believe you about the challenge, but I think there must be more to it than you know. Something's been left out of the story. And the other stuff—the traps and the shooting—there has to be an explanation. The Grimmjow I've talked to wouldn't do that."

"Maybe he's just putting on a really good act. The people in my new pack wouldn't be attributing these things to Grimmjow without good cause. His scent was at the scenes, for heaven sake!"

Her friend stared at the ground, slowly shaking his head. "I don't know, Rukia. My gut is telling me you're wrong about him."

Rukia leaned towards Renji, placing her hand on his arm. "Please Ren, think this over. I don't want to see you hurt."

He looked at her intently and she hoped he could see her sincere concern for his well-being. Finally, he sighed. "I'll think it over, but that's the most I can promise you." She'd hoped for more, but knew from past experience that Renji wasn't easily swayed. He'd need to mull the situation over on his own and come to his own conclusions. Hopefully, they would be the right ones.

With a nod, Rukia stood up and Renji walked her to her car. "I hope I get to see you again, some day." He took her hands in his.

"You will, Renji. This isn't goodbye. Our paths will cross again, I know."

Renji gave her hands another squeeze, but Rukia wasn't really aware of the pressure. A strange feeling was washing over her, as if someone was watching. Slowly she turned to look across the road towards the TeaHouse. Standing on the steps talking to Mr. Shiba was Ichigo. Even from this distance, Rukia could feel the anger radiating from him. It felt as if his eyes were boring holes right through her and she gave a shudder of fear. Never had she thought she'd be on the receiving end of such wrath.

Sensing her distraction, Renji turned to see what had caught her attention. A low whistle escaped his lips. "Hey, Rukia, isn't that your mate?"

She was only capable of giving a short nod. "He seems majorly pissed off.

"He is. You'd better leave." Not even looking at Renji, she shoved him away.

"Will you be all right? Maybe I should stay."

"No!" Rukia forced her gaze away from Ichigo and looked at Renji's worried face. "Leave. Please. I'll be okay." She remembered how territorial Ichigo had been last time he'd met Renji. Now, with her being in heat, he'd be even more so and she didn't want the two of them ending up having a fight in the middle of town.

Reluctantly, Renji left. Rukia kept half an eye on him to ensure he kept going, while trying to watch Ichigo at the same time. Mr. Shiba was talking to him, but Ichigo wasn't really listening. Either the conversation ended abruptly or Ichigo just walked away for suddenly he was crossing the street towards her.

His nostrils were flaring, no doubt picking up the scent of her pheromones wafting towards him on the gentle breeze. Oh great! That was just going to set him off even more. Her mouth felt dry. Licking her lips, she started to speak as soon as he reached her side.

"Ichigo, I can explain everything."

"Explain? How can you begin to explain meeting with an unattached male when you're in heat?" His voice was so low and filled with anger.

"Renji's not another male, he's my friend."

Ichigo snorted. "I remember the kind of 'friendship' the two of you have."

"No! It's not like that anymore."

"No? Then tell me, why have you been secretly contacting him?"

"I haven't been secretly contacting him!"

"Of course, forgive me. He's been contacting you."

Rukia opened her mouth to protest, but Ichigo continued speaking, his voice increasing in volume. "Don't try and deny it. I heard him on the answering machine—three times he's called you!"

"What?" Rukia hadn't meant to shout, but she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Next time you remind me to change the tape in the answering machine, make sure you've erased all the old messages first. I suppose you never thought I'd listen to it before throwing it out."

Rukia stared at him open mouthed as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. Renji had only called once and Riruka had taken the call… Wait! Hadn't Riruka said that someone had phoned for her several times and she'd let the answering machine take the calls before finally deciding to pick up? It had completely slipped her mind until this very moment. That must be what Ichigo was talking about.

"But I can—"

"Explain? I'd like to see how." Ichigo looked around as if suddenly realizing that they were standing in the street and their raised voices were attracting attention. He grabbed her arm, opened her car door, and pushed her inside. "We'll finish this at home and don't try to run off with your friend. I'll be following right behind."

It took Rukia a few tries to get the key in the ignition, she was so upset her hand was shaking. Ichigo was really mad and she could see his point, in a way. On the other hand, he should have some faith in her; she'd done nothing previous to this to warrant such suspicion.

* * *

Rukia stormed up the stairs towards the bedroom. The front door slammed behind her as Ichigo entered, but she didn't look back. How dare he accuse her of infidelity? She'd done absolutely nothing wrong!

Once in their room, she headed for the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Running cold water, she splashed some on her face, trying desperately to cool down. She was so hot, her nerves were on edge, her skin was crawling… Leaning against the vanity, she looked into the mirror. Oh great! It was last night all over again: eyes dilated, cheeks flushed, rapid breathing.

The sound of the door handle rattling caused her to jump. "Rukia, come out of there this instant!"

"Keep your shirt on!" She shouted back. The longer she hesitated, the more the intoxicating male scent of him drifted under the door and into the small room, teasing her nostrils and elevating her hormones. He was aroused too—she could smell it—and even if it was mostly due to anger, her body yearned for his. Almost of its own volition, her hand reached for the handle and turned the knob.

As the door swung open, she saw Ichigo standing by the dresser, a book clutched in his hand. Why would he be reading a book at a time like this? Confused, she squinted at the leather cover—it looked just like her diary! She hadn't seen it last night and had been wondering how she could have misplaced it. But how had it ended up on the dresser?

"Is that my diary?"

"Well, it certainly isn't mine." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"That's personal! You shouldn't be reading it!" She walked towards him, intent on retrieving her book.

"Then don't leave it lying open on the dresser, especially not to the parts where you're swooning over that pup." Ichigo fairly snarled at her, throwing the book down in obvious disgust.

"Don't call Renji a pup! And I'm not swooning over him!"

"Oh no?" He snatched up the diary from the floor and read it in a mocking tone. "Renji's so good looking. I love watching him move and seeing his muscles ripple. When he touches me, I can hardly think straight and his kisses drive me insane."

Shocked, Rukia felt her mouth drop open. "I never wrote that!"

"Are you saying this isn't your writing?" Ichigo shoved the book at her and she took it, studying the entry. It looked like her handwriting, but she never would have written that. Flipping back a few pages, she discovered that someone had forged several entries.

Dismayed, Rukia looked up at Ichigo, shaking her head in denial. "I swear I didn't write that. I don't know who… " Her mind racing, Rukia recalled yesterday that she'd found Riruka leaving their room, claiming to have been looking for a book to read. Well, obviously the she-wolf had certainly found something to read—her diary!

"Ichigo, I think Riruka wrote that. My diary went missing the same day I found her in our room—"

"Oh come on. Quit blaming Riruka for your own mistakes. You got careless and left this out."

"No, it's true! She's jealous of our relationship and wants to break us up."

"Then why has she been encouraging us to spend time together?."

"Well… I don't know why." Rukia nervously dug her nails into the book's cover, unsure of Riruka's motives at that time.

"Because there is no reason. Face it, Rukia. I caught you red handed—the messages, the diary—I even saw you with him."

"But none of this is what it seems! We met just to talk, and it was only because he happened to be in town."

"Right and I'm supposed to believe that?" Ichigo sneered at her.

"It's the truth," she insisted, feeling herself growing more frustrated by the mounting circumstantial evidence. "Well, I intended to tell you. Things just kept getting in the way. But I planned on telling you. "

Ichigo snorted and rolled his eyes. Rukia felt her temper begin to override her sense of guilt. "Ichigo, be reasonable."

"Reasonable? I think I'm being damned reasonable. After discovering those messages, I came into town to find you, but you weren't even at work. You were across the street fawning over Renji. It was amazingly reasonable of me not to go after him and rip him to shreds today, especially after Ganju explained to me how you'd been hugging that bastard like a lovesick puppy!"

"Ganju?"

"My friend, Ganju Shiba. Your boss."

"Mr. Shiba is your friend?"

"Of course!" Ichigo snorted derisively. "How do you think you got the job? You had no qualifications. I pulled a few strings to get you hired so you'd be happy."

Rukia's pride was hurt. "How dare you interfere with me getting a job? I wanted to do that on my own."

"You're my mate. I can do as I see fit, but it doesn't matter now. You're done working. You are not leaving this property unsupervised again."

"You can't do that. It's not the Dark Ages anymore!"

"I can do anything I damn well please. I'm the Alpha and you'll do as you're told."

"Well screw you, because I'm not listening." Rukia couldn't believe the rage boiling inside of her. She wasn't acting at all like herself, but she couldn't seem to stop the words spilling from her mouth. For some reason, she felt compelled to test Ichigo just to see what he would do. Twirling around, she made for the door.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Ichigo grabbed her arm, yanking her back before she could even touch the handle. Automatically, she struggled against him, hitting his chest, and kicking at his legs. Ichigo merely growled and crushed her to him, easily restraining her flailing limbs. The look he gave her was hard and she could feel the coiled tension in his body. She'd challenged the Alpha wolf in him and he was in no mood to be lenient.

Dominance and arousal radiated from him. He grabbed her hair and held her head still. As his mouth swooped down on hers in a punishing kiss, Rukia realised she'd made a fatal tactical error. There was no warmth in his kiss and she could taste blood from where her lips were pressed against her teeth. She gasped and Ichigo's tongue plunged into her mouth, invading every corner while he used his free hand to sweep possessively over her body. She pushed against his chest and tried to raise her leg to knee him in the groin, but Ichigo thwarted her attempts, his superior size, and strength, making her efforts laughable.

Finally, he lifted his mouth and she snarled at him, biting his lip. A tiny red trail dripped down his chin and if possible, his amber eyes grew even darker as a growl emitted from his throat. Picking her up, he tossed her onto the bed. Her back came into contact with a brightly colour box that was lying on the mattress, and she grunted as the sharp corner dug into her shoulder. Ichigo grabbed it and threw the package on the floor before quickly disposing of her clothes, ripping the material from her body despite her struggles and protests.

When she was naked, her arms pinned beside her head, he crouched over her, his hot gaze devouring her form

"I am your Alpha, Rukia and your mate. You are answerable to me. Don't ever forget that."

Despite the fact that her body was still screaming with need, her contrary emotions had her shaking her head. "No! Let me go! I don't want this."

Ichigo laughed. "Yes, you do. I can smell your desire. You ache for me; you need me to fill the void inside you. Deny it if you want, but we both know the truth."

Arching her back and twisting this way, then that, Rukia struggled to be free despite the waves of heat bathing her from head to toe. Ichigo was right. She wanted to cry out for him to take her, to fill her with his hot pulsating shaft; nothing else would suffice.

Ichigo lay down on top of her. He buried his face in her neck while the weight of his body pinned her helplessly in place. His warm, calloused hand skimmed up and down her side, stimulating her already heightened nerve endings. While he nibbled and licked the juncture of her neck and shoulder, shivers of delight ran through her as his teeth lightly grazed her skin. The feel of his torso pressed to hers further aroused her feelings of need.

Rukia fought to suppress them; she was angry with him, wasn't she? But the reason for her anger was becoming rather hazy. Age-old instincts were surfacing and logic was slipping away. Struggling against her mate, being pinned down and dominated by him—it was exciting, erotic. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind, but it was no use. The maleness of him was calling to her, firing the ache inside.

Desire was starting to consume her and without even realizing it, her legs were falling open as she submitted to him, allowing him to settle intimately against her body. A deep rumble sounded in Ichigo's chest and he lifted his head, staring down at her with heavy lidded eyes. Rukia froze in place, something in his look catching her attention. His rage had lessened and been replaced by need. In response to his change, her own anger dissipated altogether leaving only desire in its place.

Vaguely, she was aware of her own heavy breathing, the way her breasts rubbed against his chest each time she inhaled. His gaze dropped down to her heaving bosom, then his mouth locked onto her nipple, sucking and tugging at the rigid peak. The feel of him suckling her sent shoots of desire down to her womb and she strained towards him, pushing her breast deeper into his mouth.

Ichigo released her wrists now using his hands to knead and tweak the soft globes of flesh. Now freed, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, marvelling at the feel of his muscular body. As she caressed him through his T-shirt, Ichigo rumbled his pleasure then switched to her other breast. When both sides were swollen and glistening, he moved down licking the expanse of her stomach and nipping at her hips. Rukia's hands fell to her side and she gripped the bedding, feeling that she was going to lose control at any moment.

Ichigo was sliding his hands downward, cupping her buttocks, and tipping her hips upward. Hooking her legs over his arms, he spread her limbs wide, exposing her to his avid gaze. His hot breath tickled her thigh as he trailed open mouthed kisses up to her knee and down again, before giving the other side equal treatment. Teeth nipped her creamy flesh and as he drew closer to her core, Rukia's heart pounded with excitement. She could feel herself growing warmer, the blood pooling, her nub swelling… Like a flower, her intimate parts seemed to be opening to him, begging him to taste her sweet nectar.

When he finally touched her with his tongue, she cried out and if not for him restraining her with his strong hands, she would have locked her thighs around his head, never wanting him to leave off his ministrations. Just when she thought she could handle no more, Ichigo lifted his head, only to replace his tongue with his thumb. It flicked her clit, while he pushed two of his fingers into her tunnel, curling to tease her inner erogenous zone. A feeling that could only be called deliciously uncomfortable built inside with each stroke; a strange hybrid between a 'need to pee' sensation and pleasure.

Instinctively, Rukia rocked against his busy hand while he lathed her navel and then her belly with his tongue. Tension was building inside her and she moved faster, pushing up against his palm. The wave was coming… cresting… It washed over her and she shuddered in release before becoming limp on the bed.

Her mind was still foggy and she was only vaguely aware of Ichigo pulling his fingers from her and licking off her juices. Faint tremors still passed over her as he slid up until he was eye level with her. Grabbing her chin, he ensured she was looking him in the eye before speaking in a gravelly voice. "You are mine, Rukia. My mate. No one else can touch you and make you feel the way I can. Only me!" With that, he kissed her deeply again, his hands running over her body, arousing her once more.

She kissed him back with equal fervour, dragging her fingers through his hair, only breaking away when she was gasping for oxygen. Flicking her tongue, she tasted the saltiness of his skin, then ran her teeth along his jaw, causing him to shudder. A new wave of need quickly grew, now even stronger than before. Her earlier anger was all forgotten. It had been replaced by a wildness, a need to explore him as he had done to her, to claim every inch of his body.

Acting unexpectedly, she managed to flip Ichigo over, and in one move, grabbed his shirt, tearing it off. Frantically, Rukia ran her hands over his torso, the heat of his flesh burning into her palms. Yes, she thought, this was her mate: big and strong, a provider and protector. Burying her nose in his chest she inhaled deeply, letting his scent permeate her being before nipping at his flat brown nipples eliciting a moan from him. He moulded her shoulders as she explored him then wove his fingers through her hair and held her head as she kissed her way over his taut stomach to his waistband.

Material impeded her quest and she fumbled with his pants. Ichigo released her head, pushing her away he as undid the fastening. He lifted his hips so she could pull the remaining clothing off his body. Once that was done, she crouched over him, trailing her open mouth over his stomach, while slowly drifting her hands lower to explore his manhood. Cupping his sac, she gently massaged before sliding up his swollen member. The shaft was hot and hard, its tip glistening with a bead of moisture.

Wetting her lips, she leaned over and tasted the saltiness of him. His hips jerked in response and then she was flying through the air as he flipped her onto her back one again. Ichigo loomed over her, his pupils so dilated that his eyes appeared black. Slowly and deliberately he ran his hands over her body down to her thighs where he parted her legs, bending her knees and pushing them outward.

Kneeling between her splayed limbs he reared up and Rukia's breath caught in her throat. His erection seemed massive, and a thrill of excitement, ran through her at the idea of him impaling her, stretching her body to its limits. A gush of wetness bathed her female parts in anticipation. His breathing was rapid and a low steady rumble was coming from his throat. Dipping a finger into her, he checked if she was ready, then sniffed her scent.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, his expression feral. He grabbed her wrists in one hand, holding them over her head and positioned himself at her entrance. In one smooth move, he thrust his hips forward, pushing into her body. Gasping at his sudden invasion, Rukia's eyes opened wide in shocked surprise. Never had she been this full. It was discomfort, then heaven, almost taking her to the edge…

Ichigo began to move within her and soon she became lost in the exquisite feelings that centred where they were joined. This was what she wanted. To be dominated, to be mated, to feel his length moving in her, his strong body clasped between her legs, his hot breath on her face… She growled her approval and in response he pounded into her even harder and faster, burying himself impossibly deep within her.

Rukia pulled her hands free and grasped the sheets to brace herself as she met him thrust for thrust. Her body was gasping for breath and shuddering. Their mating felt so good, her whole being focussed on the growing pleasure. Hazily she looked up at him and on the fringes of her mind realised something different was happening.

Ichigo's lips were pulled back, his teeth were extending and his eyes were glowing, almost as if he was transforming in the middle of mating her. A frisson of fear shot through her, only to be quickly replaced by an all too familiar tingle within herself. Her body was responding to his change, her own canines growing. She was phasing too, but for once she seemed to have no control over it and she felt a moment of panic.

Her body quivered in anticipation of a transformation that never came. The experience was frightening yet exhilarating. Her mind was half-feral, half human, her senses heighted to her wolf level, her hearing was sharp. She could make out her own heartbeat as well as Ichigo's, the sound of laboured breathing, the slap of skin on skin as he thrust into her, and above it all, her attention was caught by the thrum of blood rushing through veins. Licking her lips, she stared at the juncture of Ichigo's neck and shoulder. A vein throbbed there, its movement holding her fascinated. From somewhere deep inside a voice arose.

Bite him, it commanded. Taste his blood. Mark him as yours; your provider, your protector, your mate, no one else's.

Her lips curled back. She raised her head and licked his skin, inhaling deeply. Yes! The smell, the taste, he was the right one to choose. She needed to bind him to her so he would never stray and could only be hers. Vaguely, she was aware of Ichigo mimicking her movements, but she was too intent on her own mission to think much of it. Opening wide, she bit into Ichigo's flesh giving a jolt of surprise as she felt Ichigo's teeth puncturing her as well.

The momentary pain in her neck quickly became erotic pleasure. As she sucked and lapped at his blood, she could feel Ichigo doing likewise to her. Each pull of his lips was echoed inside of her and met by a corresponding surge of his hips. Soon it all began to blend together in an unbearable rhythmic mixture: the beating of hearts, the rush of blood, the lapping of tongues, the movement of their bodies. Her senses were on overload.

In the recesses of her mind, something niggled, an awareness that she was not alone. Ichigo's mind was touching hers, she was sensing what he was sensing: tension, excitement, need. It blended with her own, taking her to incredible heights. Their feelings melded together into a massive ball of anticipation. There was a driving need to be closer, to feel even more. His thoughts mixed with hers as tension coiled ever tighter…

Oh , need release…

Can't stand anymore…

Soon…

It had to be soon…

It was coming…

Oh, please, please…

Another thrust…

Just a little more…

Go deeper, harder…

Almost there…

Straining… So close… It was… It was… Her whole being jerked as her orgasm hit, muscles clenching then convulsing in release. Her mind was exploding with images and feelings, with pleasure too great even to comprehend. She could feel Ichigo's release, knew the ecstasy shooting down his legs and up his spine. It became hard to breathe, to think… It was just too much. Her eyes rolled back and she released her grip on Ichigo's flesh as a silent scream ripped from her throat. Then everything went black.

* * *

Me: yey..! The bloodbond is done!

Readers: (murderous glare)

Me: Uhm.. Let me just.. hide under my bed..


	16. sixteenth Chapter

The cacophony of thoughts swimming around in her brain was the first thing Rukia became aware of as she gradually regained consciousness. It was as if someone had a remote control and they were channel surfing through her head. Ideas and feelings flit past before she could focus or make sense of them and she slowly moved her head from side to side in protest.

"Ah!" A soft gasp of pain escaped her lips. Her neck was stiff and sore. She must have fallen asleep in an awkward position. Tentatively, she moved her limbs. They felt tired and heavy. In fact, her whole body was lethargic as if she'd just had a marathon work out.

Furrowing her brow she considered opening her eyes, but at the moment it seemed too much of an effort. Instead, she tried to focus her thoughts again. So many feelings were tumbling about… Hmm… Regret and… Sadness? Was she sad? She hadn't thought so, but maybe she was, otherwise why would the thought be in her head? The more she concentrated on the sadness, the clearer it became and she felt an ache in her heart. No, it wasn't her, but someone out there was sad and needed comforting. She should try to find them, help them…

Forcing herself to open her eyes, she tried to sit up, but moved too quickly. A quick stabbing sensation from her neck had her crying out. Instantly an intense wave of disgust and loathing washed over her and she tried to recoil from the dark, negative thoughts. What was going on? She felt confused and afraid. Was she losing her mind? She darted her eyes around the room as she searched for an explanation.

There was movement beside her and she saw that it was Ichigo. Of course! It all came rushing back to her now. Their argument, the angry accusations, her emotions all over the board due to her heat cycle. She'd pushed Ichigo too far and he'd snapped. They'd had sex and then…

Oh my God, they'd blood bonded!

Rukia quickly moved her hand up to her neck and touched the source of the pain. No wonder it hurt, Ichigo had had his impressive canines dug into her flesh while they'd wildly mated. She imagined that their frantic movements had resulted in the skin and muscle being more than a bit torn. Well, the hurt wouldn't last, but at the moment it was definitely tender.

Sitting on the far side of the bed, Ichigo was hunched over. His bare back was to her and he had his head propped in his hands, with his elbows resting on his knees. She shifted so that she was sitting and tentatively reached out a hand to touch him.

"Ichigo?"

He jerked at her touch and seemed to hesitate before turning, as if reluctant to look at her. His face was impassive, but the expression in his eyes couldn't totally hide how he was feeling. His eyes… They were pools of despair and regret. She gasped as it suddenly all made sense to her. If they were blood bonded, their minds were now connected. Her confusion was because both of their feelings were rushing through her brain and she didn't know how to sort them out yet. But, she frowned and felt her heart lurched. If these were Ichigo's feelings, then he was the one who was regretful. But why? Then it dawned on her.

He'd blood bonded with her in the heat of the moment and now wished he hadn't. He didn't want to be bonded to her. She disgusted him! Rukia felt tears beginning to well up. At the same time, Ichigo groaned, closing his eyes. Another wave of loathing washed over Rukia and she felt her lips tremble as she acknowledged how he felt about her.

Ichigo wiped his face with his hands, and then looked at her again before sighing heavily. "Rukia, I'm sorry. This—" He dipped his head towards her neck. "It was a mistake. I never should have done it."

Unable to stop them, tears began to spill down her face as she silently cried. For quite some time now, she'd been hoping Ichigo would want to blood bond with her and now that he had, he thought it was a mistake! He didn't love her, she'd misinterpreted his actions completely. While he liked the sex they had, and tolerated her in his home, he didn't want to be bound to her mind, body, and soul. She felt like someone had just ripped a chunk out of her heart.

Through a haze of tears, she saw Ichigo lifting his hand towards her, and she recoiled back. She couldn't bear to have him touch her right now, knowing that it didn't really mean anything. As she moved away, Ichigo's arm froze mid air, then fell to his side, fist clenched. She shuddered, now his pain and anger swept through her. Probably he was remembering the whole mixed up mess with Renji and was mad at her. It was all her fault.

She wiped her hands across her face, watching as Ichigo got dressed with angry, jerky movements, his face set in stone. He was leaving her. There had to be a way to fix this. In a trembling voice, she started to speak.

"Ichigo, about Renji. I swear I never did anything—"

"Just forget about it. It doesn't matter now." His mind seemed to be building up some kind of a wall for his feelings were becoming harder to read, as if he was able to lock them all away.

Grabbing a pillow, Rukia hugged it to hide her nakedness, feeling exposed and unsure. He would know how she was feeling too, and she was desperate to hide it from him, but didn't know how. She couldn't let him know how hurt she was. Sniffling, she reached for a tissue from the bedside table, turning her back momentarily. There was a click behind her and she stiffened. The bedroom door had shut and she was left alone. That was when she really broke down. Throwing herself across the mattress, she sobbed, heartbroken and mourning the loss of all her dreams.

Ichigo loathed and hated her. She disgusted him. How could she have been so wrong? He'd seemed to genuinely care for her, so what had gone wrong? True there was this mix up about Renji, but could that be enough to turn him against her? If he'd truly cared, he would have stayed and talked to her. Now that they were blood bonded, they were farther apart than ever.

Rolling over on the bed, she stared at the ceiling and tried to find Ichigo with her mind. Vaguely, she could sense his annoyance and immediately withdrew. He didn't want her bothering him. Somehow, he was managing to block her from his mind and didn't appreciate her trying to break down his barriers. She blinked rapidly and curled up into a ball. Never before had she felt so sad and alone.

She must have been exhausted from the emotional turmoil and her restless sleep the night before, for when she awoke dawn was just breaking. Pulling the covers over her head. Pushing her hair from her eyes, she clambered out of bed. After taking only two steps, pain shot through her foot eliciting a curse. Glancing down, she realized she'd just stepped on the hard corner of a box that was lying on the floor. Glaring at it, she vaguely recalled that she'd landed on it yesterday when Ichigo had thrown her on the bed.

At one point in time, it had been wrapped in colourful paper with a pretty bow. Now, due to its rough treatment, the corner was crushed and the bow was decidedly squished. Carefully she picked it up, turning it over in her hands until she found the tag. It was written in a bold scrawl, but still quite readable. 'Happy Birthday, Love Ichigo.'

Her hands trembled. It had been her birthday yesterday and she'd totally forgotten about it! Her lips trembled as she stared at the tag. He'd written 'love Ichigo.' Had he meant it or was it just a throwaway term used when signing a card? His feelings just a few hours ago led her to believe it was the latter. He had no love for her, even if he had remembered it was her birthday and bought her a present. A lone tear rolled down her face and she quickly scrubbed it away. She wondered when he'd set the present out. The package had been on the bed when he'd thrown her down, so he must have placed it there at some point after coming home in the morning.

Chewing on her lip, she tried to decide if she should open it or not. It was addressed to her, though she doubted Ichigo still wanted to give her anything. After a few moments of hesitation, she sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the box, curiosity winning out. Drawing away the layers of tissue paper, she gave a soft cry of delight. It was the purple sweater she'd looked at on her second day. Gently she picked it up and stroked the soft material against her face. How had Ichigo remembered her mentioning it? Confusion filled her.

What was going on? Did Ichigo care or not? The present seemed to indicate yes but his feelings after blood bonding with her were a definite no. Maybe he had felt something, but her deceit over Renji had ruined it.

Realizing that she was clenching the sweater in her hands, she smoothed the material and refolded it into the box, then threw out the wrecked paper and bow. The card she kept, tucking it into her small jewellery box. Even if it meant nothing, she wanted to remember that at one point, Ichigo had cared a little bit.

Standing by the dresser, she wondered what she should do next. She didn't feel like facing the rest of the pack. Logically, she knew they wouldn't be aware of what had happened, but she didn't feel up to faking happiness. Unfortunately, hiding in the room wasn't a solution either. Eventually, she had to face the world. As she wavered, practicality won over. Her stomach rumbled reminding her that she hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day. Taking this as a sign, Rukia quickly dressed and went in search of something to eat.

Rukia followed the familiar clatter of pots and pans that let her know that Rangiku was back in her domain. As she entered the warm, friendly kitchen, she pasted a smile on her face and tried to sound perky.

"Hi Rangiku-san, good morning."

Rangiku was pulling a ham out of the oven. She closed the oven door and finally turned to look at Rukia. Giving a cry of joy, Rangiku hurried across the room and embraced her.

"Oh, Rukia, I'm so happy for you."

Automatically returning the hug and lightly patting her back, Rukia frowned. "Uh… thanks, but why?"

Stepping back, Rangiku beamed at her. "The blood bond, you silly goose."

Feeling herself flush, Rukia clamped a hand over the mark on her neck. Darn, she should have worn something with a higher neck.

"So you and Ichigo finally took the big leap. Was it like I described it?"

"Yeah, it was… amazing." Rukia answered slowly, not sure what to say. Yes, it had been the best, most mind-blowing experience she could imagine, but afterwards, well… things had definitely gone downhill.

"Now don't be shy. I still remember what it was like with my Gin." A dreamy look washed over her eyes for a moment before focussing. "So, where's Ichigo? I'm surprised he didn't keep you locked up in the bedroom all day."

"Ichigo is… Well… I don't really know. He left right afterwards and I haven't seen him since." She shoved her hands in her back pockets and stared at the floor.

Rukia looked a bit shocked by the news, but quickly composed herself. "Well, just use your connection. Think about him and you should get some sense of where he is or what he's doing."

Rukia shifted uncomfortably. "I… I can't. He seems to be blocking me out."

"What? Blocking you out when you've just bonded! Now, that's rather strange. I mean, it's possible to learn to keep the other person out sometimes—handy for planning surprises and such—but I've never heard of anyone doing it the first day."

"Well, our Alpha is a private sort of guy, I guess." She darted a glance up at Rangiku, feeling the need to tell someone about what had really happened. "We didn't part on the best of terms anyway."

Rangiku's face reflected her disappointment. "You had a fight after blood bonding! Whatever was it about?"

In the face of Rangiku's concern, all of the feelings from yesterday came rushing back and her pep talk about being strong fell to pieces. Blinking rapidly, Rukia tried to keep her tears at bay and just shook her head, pressing her trembling lips together. Gently, Helen laid her hand on Rukia's arm.

"You're crying! Please, tell me what's wrong. I was mated for quite a few years. Maybe I can help."

The soft words proved to be Rukia's undoing and she started to sob loudly. Rangiku gathered her close, soothing and clucking while the whole story was related. When she was done, Rukia wiped her face with a tissue that Rangiku handed her.

"Now Rukia, maybe you have it all wrong. When a couple first start to sense each other, it's usually just vague emotions and it can be hard to interpret exactly what they mean or what caused them. It takes practice and time for the connection to fully develop."

She shook her head sadly. "No, I felt those emotions and they weren't coming from me. They were Ichigo's. And if he wasn't loathing me, then why was that feeling there?"

Pursing her lips, Rangiku shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm sure there's an alternative explanation. That man loves you. Why, he even had a birthday present delivered for you! It came around noon yesterday, but he'd already left, so I just set it on your bed. Did you find it?"

Rukia nodded. "It was lovely, but I think he's changed his mind about me now." "People don't just change their mind about who they do and don't love that quickly. I'm not saying he wasn't a bit upset with you earlier, but it wouldn't cause him to fall out of love. It was just a misunderstanding and once he thinks about it, he'll realise that."

"No he won't. He believes Riruka can do no wrong."

Rangiku sighed heavily. "True. She's his blind spot, but Ichigo's bound to realise the truth through what he's sensing from you. Has he been reading you at all? Any tingling in your mind, like someone else is there?"

Rukia shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Humph! Stupid man. How is he ever supposed to understand you, if he doesn't make some effort?"

"I really don't think—" The door opened behind her, and Rukia stopped mid-sentence.

Uryu walked in, he crossed the room and peeked in the oven. "Mmm, ham and scalloped potatoes for lunch! The guys will appreciate that after being out in the cold and wet."

"Wet?" Rukia glanced out the window. It wasn't raining.

"Yeah, down by the mouth of the river. Someone—aka Grimmjow—left three barrels of oil there. Thankfully, the patrols scared the guy off before he tipped over all three. The clean-up won't be nearly as extensive since we caught it so early. Ichigo's been out there almost constantly coordinating efforts the past two days."

Rangiku looked meaningfully at Rukia. "That explains it, Rukia. He's been so busy, he hasn't had time for anything else."

Rukia gave Rangiku a faint smile, not nearly as hopeful as the other woman was, but at least she now knew where Ichigo was spending his time. Hmm… Barrels of oil. Oil containers were missing from the back of Maki's garage. It was too much of a coincidence for it to be a coincidence. Grimmjow had probably seen the oil there when he left his car, or Riruka—posing as Reeka—had noticed it and then told Grimmjow. Recalling how dishevelled and muddy Riruka had been coming in the other morning, it now made sense. She'd been out helping put the barrels in the river, though why she was helping Grimmjow after he'd threatened her, still made no sense.

The next question was how to convince Ichigo of what was going on. There was no hard evidence. Riruka wouldn't be dumb enough to leave muddy shoes and pants lying around, and obviously she'd masked her scent since no one mentioned scenting her. Furrowing her brow, Rukia wondered how she could prove her suspicions. She considered telling Rangiku and Uryu, but decided to go Ichigo with her evidence first. Even if he was mad at her, he was the Alpha and anything concerning the pack on a large scale needed to be brought before him.

Deciding some fresh air might help her think about how to present her case, she took her leave. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she stared at the ground as she walked instinctively heading for the woods and the trail that ran through it. The sound of footsteps caught her attention and she looked up wondering who else was out. With narrowed eyes, she watched the figure approach.

It was Momo. Pausing, Rukia waited for the other girl to catch up to her.

"Morning, Momo." She called out once the girl was close enough to hear.

"Rukia." Momo looked at her a bit warily, as if unsure what to do, then took a deep breath and gave a rather forced looking smile. "I was just heading out for a walk. Care to come with me?"

Somewhat surprised by the offer, Rukia hesitated before nodding. This was a change. "Uh… Sure. A walk would be great."

They headed into the woods together, each cautiously observing the other. Finally, Momo spoke cutting of the awkward silence.

"You know, Riruka said something to me.."

"Riruka?"

"Well, she approached me, saying she was suspicious that you were cheating on Ichigo and asking if I knew anything about it."

Oh really, Rukia thought to herself. The conniving bitch knew all along that there was nothing going on, but just twisted things around to make it look bad.

"When was this?"

"Um…that night when you and Ichigo went out for a run."

That would have been Tuesday night. So Riruka had most of Wednesday and Thursday to plan her sabotage.

"No, Momo I wasn't cheating on Ichigo. I did met with someone yesterday, but he was a friend from my old pack."

Momo walked along silently for a moment, considering the information. She looked at Rukia out of the corner of her eye. "So there's absolutely nothing between you and that friend of yours?"

"Nothing at all. Just friendship."

"And you're in love with Ichigo, not this other guy?"

Rukia hesitated, but then decided it could do no harm to tell Momo the truth. She did love Ichigo, even if it wasn't reciprocated. "Yes, I really do love him." Impulsively she decided to press the point and pulled her jacket open, revealing her neck. "See? We've even blood bonded

Momo stared at the mark, apparently speechless. Finally, she smiled and spoke cheerfully, though it seemed a bit forced. "Well! If you guys are blood bonded then what you're saying must be true. Ichigo would know if you were cheating on him."

A sound drew Rukia's attention and she saw Tatsuki slowly loping towards them, her breath appearing as little white puffs as she ran down the woodland path. Once she drew near, Tatsuki phased back into her human form. "Hey, Rukia. I haven't seen you for a few days."

"I know. I'm sorry. The time just seems to fly by now that I'm working more days." Rukia felt bad for ignoring her friend.

"It's okay. I understand. Where are you off to?"

"Just taking a walk and talking," Momo supplied.

"Do you want to join us?" Rukia noticed that Momo seemed to stiffen a bit at her suggestion and wondered if the two didn't get along, though Momo was usually so soft spoken and demure it would be hard not to get along with her.

Tatsuki checked her watch. "As much as I'd like to, I really don't have time today, but we'll get together soon, okay?"

After promising to call each other and saying their goodbyes, Tatsuki left and Rukia glanced at Momo as they continued to stroll along.

"Don't you like Tatsuki?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when I asked her to join us, you didn't seem thrilled with the idea."

"Oh. Well, I have something to say and I'd prefer not to have an audience."

"What is it?"

"Riruka called me this morning, saying how worried she was about Ichigo and that maybe the two of us could help keep your relationship stable. She wanted us to get together and talk to you, convince you that seeing this Renji guy was a bad idea. Just wait until she finds out how wrong we both were!"

"Riruka said that?" Rukia couldn't keep the shock from her voice. Something was wrong with this picture. What was the woman planning now? And why involve Momo?

"So where were we supposed to be getting together?"

"In the woods. She said how you loved being out here, and that you'd be more receptive to what we had to say if you were in a comfortable environment. Actually, we're almost at the meeting spot now. It's just over this little rise."

Rukia looked around, suddenly taking stock of her unfamiliar surroundings. She'd been so busy thinking that she hadn't really noticed where she was going until now. Tall trees surrounded the place where she stood, and just the faintest evidence of a trail was noticeable through the tangled, dried grass. The sound of rushing water told her she must be near the waterfall Ichigo had told her about and sure enough, a glimpse of the lake was evident through the trees. Realizing they must be in one of the areas that Ichigo had said to stay away from, she moved to walk away.

"Momo, I don't think we're supposed to be here. Wasn't most of the area around the lake declared off limits?"

Momo took Rukia's arm in a firm grip, stopping her from leaving. "Technically, yes. But the cleanup is happening a few miles away, almost on the other side, so we're in no danger. Riruka thought there'd be less chance that we'd be disturbed here."

Momo checked her watch and then sat down on a fallen log, pulling Rukia down beside her. "She should be along any moment."

A nervous feeling skittered down Rukia's spine. This whole setup didn't seem right. "I don't think we should stay here. Let's go back."

"But Riruka going to be here any moment. It would be rude to leave without letting her know. If we wait, we can both explain the mix-up and then walk back together."

"I don't care if it's rude or not. We need to go." Rukia tugged her companion to her feet then froze when a twig snapped behind her. Closing her eyes, a feeling of dread washed over her. Somehow, she just knew who it was going to be behind her.

* * *

Ichigo sat at the head of the table, poking at his food, unable to eat. Rukia was off to work by now and he couldn't help but think of how badly they'd parted. Yesterday morning, he'd had such hopes when he'd come home early, leaving Uryu temporarily in charge of the oil clean up. It had been her birthday and he'd been planning the day for quite some time, Grimmjow and his annoying childish pranks weren't going to be allowed to spoil the day.

Staring blindly across the room, Ichigo reviewed how the day should have gone. He'd arranged for a private room at the TeaHouse where the two of them would have had an intimate meal together. His friend, Ganju Shiba, had even had the chef make a special menu just for the occasion. When Rukia finally finished her shift, Ichigo had thought he would meet her in the parking lot, blindfold her, and then bring her in through the private side door.

She'd be so surprised by the luxurious surroundings, he could just imagine the look on her face when she saw the four poster bed, complete with a curtained canopy, the hot tub, the gold faucets in the bath… After a leisurely meal, he would give her his presents. He smiled thinking how she'd react to the purple sweater he'd bought. She'd mentioned it on one of her first days here, but probably never realised how closely he'd been listening to what she said.

The sweater had been sitting on hold at the store for the last two weeks, with instructions to deliver it that morning so there was no chance of Rukia accidentally finding it. Next, he'd planned on presenting her with a delicate gold bracelet he'd picked out to suit the fine bones of her wrist. It had a small wolf medallion hanging from it, inscribed with their names and the date of their mating.

For his last gift, he was planning on professing his feelings, thus giving her his heart. He knew he had always been cautious about opening up to anyone, but with Rukia it was different. He felt comfortable sharing his inner self with her and wanted to ask if she'd blood bond with him. Then, if everything went as he'd planned, they'd spend the rest of the afternoon making love and discovering each other's most secret thoughts and feelings.

Of course, that was all a dream. Nothing had happened as he'd planned. Instead of an intimate afternoon of bonding, they'd spent the time arguing. He'd crossed all the lines, leaving her frightened and confused. Now, he wondered if she'd ever forgive him. The temptation to go poking about in her mind to discover how she was feeling was strong, but he knew he had no right.

In ordinary circumstances, blood bonded mates would think nothing of tiptoeing through each other's thoughts, but he and Rukia were hardly ordinary. He'd forced the bonding on her, and even though in the end she'd actively participated, he still felt as if he'd almost raped her. Self-loathing and disgust consumed him. How could he have done that? Losing control was never an option for him.

Yesterday, he'd let the famed werewolf possessiveness take over. Reason had been lost and he'd brutally forced himself on his mate. What kind of a monster did that? Absentmindedly, he noted the fork in his hand was bending under the strength of his grip and his jaw clenched as he carefully set the utensil down on the table. What was happening to him? His behaviour was totally unacceptable, as if the wolf side of him was dominating the human. Indeed, when he'd blood bonded with Rukia, his wolf had taken over, driving him to claim his mate so that no one else could ever have her. He'd been too rough, too animalistic, so caught up in the act that by the end he'd dropped exhausted at her side, immediately falling asleep without even checking how she was feeling. When he awoke afterward, he'd stared horrified at the mark he'd inflicted on Rukia's neck. She'd moaned in her sleep and it had been like someone stabbing his heart. He'd hurt his mate, marking her in a fit of possessive rage, doubting her word..

True, the evidence against her was substantial, but he should have examined it with calm reason rather than just reacting in anger. When she'd finally stirred, he'd sensed that Rukia was scared and confused. Then, as the reality of what had occurred sank in, sadness seemed to consume her. He'd reached out to her, but she'd drawn back in fear and that was when he knew he had to block the connection between them. She didn't want him—well, she desired him physically, he knew that—but she couldn't really want him in her life anymore. His actions had destroyed the tentative relationship they'd been building.

Sensing someone beside him, Ichigo glanced up. Rangiku was there with a worried frown on her normally pleasant face. Raising his brows, he looked at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Ichigo, but the TeaHouse just called. Rukia didn't show up for work today and they were wondering if she was ill. I know she went for a walk this morning, but she never came back. Her car's still here… " Rangiku's voice trailed off and she twisted her hands nervously.

Ichigo pushed his chair back and stood up, nodding for Rangiku to follow him. He didn't want the rest of the pack overhearing their conversation. Once in the kitchen, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Rangiku out of the corner of his eye. The woman was almost like a mother to him and he felt like a little kid confessing to her. "You see, Rukia and I… Well, we had a… disagreement yesterday and I told her she couldn't work anymore. I guess she thought I meant it."

"You what?" Rangiku looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah, I know. I'm an idiot. She's really mad at me, so she's probably waiting until I'm gone before coming home for lunch. I guess she forgot to call Ganju to tell him."

Rangiku seemed to be thinking hard for a moment before speaking. "Ichigo, it's really none of my business, but I can't keep this to myself. Rukia told me some of what happened yesterday—about the diary and Renji how you fought and then bonded. She was really upset—"

Ichigo interrupted. "I know. She's scared of me now and sad that I took away the chance to blood bond with someone she really loves- Hey! What was that for?"

Rangiku had just slapped him across the back of the head! He bit back the growl that such an action would have earned anyone else.

"Standard treatment for stupidity." Her hands were on her hips and she appeared to be shaking her head in despair.

"Stupidity?" In the back of his mind, he acknowledged that only Rangiku would dare say that to the Alpha.

"Yes. And if Rukia was here, I might slap her too, though she's young and in a new pack, so I'm more inclined to forgive her, but you! You're the Alpha, our supposed leader! You, of all people, should be able to read your own mate. Haven't you used your bond to figure out what she's really feeling?"

"I did, right afterwards. She was confused, scared, sad… I blocked her out after that. I'm not a suitable mate for her. Giving her a bit of privacy was the least I could do."

Rangiku snorted. "What you did was convince her that you didn't care, that you didn't want her near you."

"That's not true!"

"Whether it is or not, that's what she thought. Of course she was confused and scared! All of a sudden she had all your thoughts in her head and she couldn't sort them out. And you were feeling pretty down on yourself for the circumstances surrounding the bonding, right?" Ichigo tightened his lips, but nodded. "Well, Rukia took that to mean you hated her and regretted bonding with her, not just the circumstances surrounding how it happened. She was crying her eyes out this morning because she loves you, but she's under the impression you don't love her back."

Ichigo stared at the floor, wincing as an actual pain attacked his heart. He never meant to hurt Rukia. It was the last thing he wanted to do, and by trying to make things better, he'd actually made it worse.

She reached out and cupped his cheek. "Ichigo, you did the wrong thing, but for the right reasons. And you have to set this right before you lose her forever."

Rangiku had always had a soft spot for him, and her assessment of his character was more favourable than he knew he deserved. "So, what should I do?"

"Are you looking for another slap on the head?" Rangiku scolded him. "Hook up that wonderful connection you now have with your mate. Go find her, explain how you feel and then have some great make-up sex!" With that, Rangiku shoved him out the door.

* * *

Sorry 4 da late update guys...

No WiFi, No update ..:)


	17. Seventeenth chapter

Welcome new readers, you know who you are ..:D

* * *

Rukia turned to face the newcomer. As she'd suspected it was Riruka, though her attire was decidedly un-Riruka-ish. Boots, jeans, and jacket weren't Riruka's usual garb and would almost lead a person to think the woman was planning to do physical labour of some kind. She was smiling too, though it didn't reach her eyes. Momo stood up and nodded in greeting.

"I wondered when you'd get here."

"I knew you'd wait for me. Why should I hurry?" Riruka flipped her long hair arrogantly and Momo compressed her lips, as if holding back a retort. Instead, she merely replied in her usual quiet tones.

"Well, we don't want to keep Rukia too long. You'll never guess what exciting news she has. Did you know that she and Ichigo have blood bonded? I'm sure he'll be keeping tabs on her now."

She strangely over-emphasised the words 'blood bonded.' Frowning, Rukia stared at her. What was Momo doing? It seemed a rather unusual way of delivering the news, almost as if she was trying to tell Riruka something without actually saying it out loud. Riruka however, didn't take the news well. She looked at Rukia, then at Momo, and back to Rukia again. Her mouth was opening and closing, but nothing coming out. Finally, words burst from her painted red lips.

"That's impossible! Ichigo's angry. He thinks you've been cheating! He wouldn't blood bond with you, even if you were the last female on earth!" Storming over, she grabbed the collar of Rukia's coat and pulled it down, revealing her neck and the mark from the bond.

Watching the woman's face turn purple with rage, Rukia couldn't help but smirk. "That's right, Riruka. Your plan backfired. Even after hearing the tapes, and seeing the false diary entries, Ichigo still wanted to bond with me." While that wasn't quite the truth, Rukia didn't feel the least bit guilty about altering the facts. After all that Riruka had done, she deserved it.

Growling in rage, Riruka tightened her fingers around Rukia's collar and pushed her backward. Stumbling, Rukia barely kept herself from falling, but she didn't really care. A feeling of triumph was coursing through her. At last, something good was happening on this miserable day. Sure, Ichigo wasn't even acknowledging her existence, but at least Riruka had finally been put in her place. It was with great satisfaction that she watched the other woman storming back and forth across the small clearing, running hands though her perfectly dyed pink, shiny long hair.

Eventually, Riruka quit pacing and stood with her back to the others, breathing heavily before spinning around and looking at Momo. "Now what do we do?"

Momo spoke calmly and slowly, as if speaking to a child. She was staring straight into Riruka's eyes. "We don't have to talk to her now about cheating on Ichigo. She and Ichigo are connected. He'll know the truth about what's going on."

Riruka began to protest. "No!"

"On the way here, we also ran into Tatsuki. She knows I'm with Rukia." Again, Momo seemed to be explaining something to Riruka. Rukia looked from one to the other. It was as if they were having their own coded conversation.

"I don't care. We've waited long enough. The original plan stands. I'll think of a way of dealing with Tatsuki." Shoving her hands in her pockets, Riruka glared at Momo.

Momo's voice became slightly louder. "You'll think of a plan! No way. I've kept a low profile through all of this, and I'm not about to let that change."

"It's too late to worry about that now. We can't pretend that we were just going to talk to her and let her go back home as if nothing was wrong. Even someone as stupid as Rukia must realise something is going on now." Riruka gestured towards her, and Rukia felt herself bristle at the comment.

Momo was silent for a moment, and then scowled. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Tatsuki knows I'm with Rukia, so whatever happens, I'll have to think of an alibi." She turned to look at Rukia, "Sorry about this, but you're in the way of our plans." With that, she pulled out a gun.

Rukia felt her eyes go wide as she stared at the barrel pointed towards her. Whoever would have thought that sweet, little Momo would be in on this—whatever 'this' was!

"What are you planning on doing?" She knew it was a dumb question, but couldn't help asking.

"Killing you." Riruka grinned. "We're going to drug you, weigh your body down, and dump it in the lake. Ichigo will think you've run off with your friend Renji, and the way will be clear for me again."

An icy chill ran through Rukia. The two women before her seemed so calm and matter of fact, as if they were talking about getting their hair done rather than killing someone.

"We can't use that plan anymore."Momo rolled her eyes, as if fed up with her partner in crime. "If Rukia and Ichigo are blood bonded, he'll be sensing her fear. She wouldn't be afraid if she was running away with Renji."

"Momo, when are you going to stop being such a wimp? The blood bonding doesn't change anything. I've got Ichigo out of the way, he's busy with another oil spill. Even if he and Rukia are blood-bonded, his mind is occupied elsewhere. We have to do this. Too much planning has gone into it to turn back now."

"But we can't use the runaway bride story anymore. If Ichigo knows there was no affair, it wouldn't make sense for her to just run off." Momo pursed her lips and her fingers flexed on the handle of the gun. Rukia tensed hoping the woman didn't accidentally touch the trigger.

"True." Agitated, Riruka chewed her manicured thumbnail.

"Maybe we could hold her for ransom, and send a note demanding cash. Once it's paid, I'll transfer the money into the account I've set up for us so it will be untouchable. Then we can still get rid of her." Momo glanced at her absentmindedly and Rukia froze, but the gun wielding woman made no comment and just returned to her conversation.

Nodding, Riruka's eye lit up. "That's good, real good. You know, Momo, you continually surprise me. It's amazing what you can do with that computer at the bank."

Momo blushed at the praise, and Rukia rolled her eyes as she continued to distance herself slowly from the women.

"Now where can we keep her until the ransom is paid?" Momo furrowed her brow for a moment, but quickly brightened. "I know! At your apartment!"

"All right, but how do we get her there?" Riruka studied Rukia who was hugging her arms around herself and pretending to be passively awaiting her fate.

"Well, we could still drug her, but then you'd have to carry her to your car and get her into your apartment unseen." Momo decided.

The comment drew Riruka's attention back towards Momo. "Me? Carry her? Why can't you carry her?"

"I came up with the idea. You have to contribute something." Hands on her hips, Momo glared at Riruka, obviously not realising the gun was no longer pointing at their captive.

Sensing this might be her best chance, Rukia phased into her wolf and began to run. A shout sounded behind her when they realised what she'd done, and several shots rang out. The bullets whizzed past, thankfully missing her and hitting the surrounding trees, causing chunks of bark to fly out like miniature explosions. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the other two women changing form and taking up the chase. Having a head start only gave her a bit of an advantage, she realised. She didn't know the terrain in this part of the woods well enough to run at full speed.

Keeping herself low to lessen wind resistance, she sped along as fast as she dared. A ravine was coming up, and she wasn't sure how wide it was. Could she clear it? It seemed awfully wide. Making a split second decision, she veered to the left, and ran along its edge while frantically searching for a way across it. As she ran, she berated herself for not having paid closer attention while walking earlier. She had no real idea where she was. All she knew was that the Alpha house was north of her present position. If she had the time, she could have simply follow their scent back into familiar territory, but with two wolves on her tail, it wasn't possible.

Quickly glancing over her shoulder, she frowned. Only Riruka was in sight. Switching her gaze forward again, Rukia strained to hear what was going on behind her, but could only detect one pursuer. Where was Momo? There was little time to think about it though. A fallen tree was coming into sight, and it spanned the ravine. If she could only make it that far…

Movement just ahead of her had her growling in frustration. Momo had obviously gone cross country and was coming at her from the side. Rukia dug deep, calling on all her reserves, and ran as fast as possible. The makeshift bridge was approaching. She could make it. Her lungs were starving for oxygen and she was panting heavily. She was almost there. Gathering all her strength, she prepared to leap, coiling her muscles, and launching herself through the air, just as a large furry object appeared in her vision. It hit her in the side, knocking her to the ground.

The momentum of their bodies sent Rukia and Momo tumbling. The edge of the ravine was approaching and Rukia dug her claws in, trying to prevent herself from going over the edge, but it was no use. The air was filled with the sound of breaking twigs and clattering rocks, cries of fright and gasps of pain. Her leg caught in a crevice and she twisted. A bone snapped. She yelped in agony, then slammed to the ground in a sudden stop.

For a moment everything was eerily still and quiet. Then Rukia became aware of her own laboured breathing and cautiously tried to move. Pain shot through her and she bit her lip, holding back a whimper. Opening her eyes, she noted that at some point during the wild tumble down the ravine, she'd phased back to human form. Shifting her glance sideways, she saw Momo's body lying a few feet away in a pool of blood, her neck twisted at an unnatural angle. Rukia shut her eyes and swallowed the bile that suddenly rose in her throat.

A sound overhead drew her attention. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she turned her head. Standing at the top of the ravine was Riruka. She was back in human form. Licking her lips, Rukia managed to call out.

"Riruka, you have to get help. I… I think Momo might be dead and I'm pretty sure my leg is broken."

"Aww, now isn't that a shame." Carefully, Riruka picked her way down until she was beside Rukia. Looking around, she dusted off a rock and sat down, cocking her head sideways and staring bemusedly at the woman before her. "You know Ruks, I'll never understand what Ichigo sees in you."

"What?" The woman's words were so unexpected that Rukia was sure she'd heard wrong. Momo was probably dead and Riruka was just sitting there! "You've got to check on Momo. She might still be alive and if we can get help in time—"

"You're so… so ordinary. Boring. Why he ever agreed to be mated to you is beyond me." Riruka continued as if she hadn't heard what Rukia had said. "Oh well, you'll be gone and then I'll get him back. He always comes back. Guilt can work wonders on a man with a conscience. You know, Momo and I had it all planned out. She lured you here and, just like she said, we were going to drug you, tie you up, and sink your body to the bottom of the lake. Then we were going to convince Ichigo that you'd run off with Renji. He'd be upset, but not overly surprised given your recent behaviour. Of course, I'd be there to comfort him." Riruka sighed. "It was all going so well. Ichigo actually saw you with Renji. I know he heard the messages and I set the diary out for him to see. How did he end up blood bonding to you? What went wrong?"

Rukia didn't feel inclined to answer. Riruka studied her for a moment shaking her head. "I guess Momo was right. The blood bonding has put a bit of a kink in our plan. Eventually, Ichigo's going to sense something's wrong—the oil spill will only keep his mind busy for too long—and when he realises it, he'll come looking for you." Riruka tapped her finger to her lips as she thought out loud. "The kidnapping and ransom story won't work now, so the question is, what to do with you? Hmm… I suppose I'll have to arrange it so that it looks like you were killed. Grimmjow can be blamed again. He's such a good scapegoat."

"Grimmjow's a scapegoat?"

"Of course. He's hot headed, but I could never get him to do any real dirty work. He's too full of annoying honour for that. I did manage to convince him to challenge Ichigo for the position of Alpha, but he just left the area after losing and has only come back once that I know of." She touched her face as if remembering the bruise Grimmjow had given her. "Luckily, I had a pair of his old boots and enough of his sweaty gym clothes at my apartment that I was able to convince people he was still around. I covered my own scent with perfume so no one ever knew I was there. Then I wore his boots and clothes, making it seem like he'd been present each time and ensuring he was the one that got blamed for everything that went wrong."

Stalling for time, in the vain hope that someone might come to the rescue, she decided to ask. "But why?"

"I need control of the pack." Riruka answered simply, while rising to her feet. She walked over and looked at Momo, then shrugged. "You're right. She's dead."

For all that she'd known Momo was dead, having it proclaimed out loud was upsetting. Rukia felt tears prick her eyes.

Riruka continued on in a conversational tone, as if she were discussing nothing more important than the weather. "It's a shame in a way that she's dead. Momo was actually quite clever, but no one paid much attention to her or ever suspected her of anything. You know the environmental report? I gave it to her and she altered the version that Ichigo saw, making it seem almost worthless while the original went to Northern Oil. They paid us a tidy sum for that. And your gushing diary entries about Renji? Momo wrote those too. She did a good job copying your penmanship, don't you think? And some of the cheques she's forged… Well, let's just say that if anyone ever does an in-depth audit of the local bank, it won't be pretty." Shaking her head, Riruka turned away from Momo's broken body. "It's too bad that she's gone though. I had a few more jobs for her before I severed our relationship. Still, I suppose this will save me getting rid of her later on. Grimmjow can be blamed for her death, too."

Rukia tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but nothing alleviated the pain. Her broken leg throbbed. Trying to keep Riruka talking so the woman held off killing her, Rukia brought up more questions. "Why do you need control of the pack? If you want to be an Alpha female, why not just go with Grimmjow and start over?"

Riruka laughed sarcastically. "Are you serious? As if I'd ever go off and live like a pauper while Grimmjow tried to establish a pack somewhere. Being Alpha female is only a means to an end. I want money and this pack is loaded. Northern Oil is offering a fortune for the land, but most of the pack is too stupid to take it. Only Momo, myself and a few of the others seem to see things clearly. If we sell out to Northern Oil, we'll be rich."

"But… you said that this was your home and you couldn't leave."

"I lied. Being a wolf isn't that great. Momo hated being the Omega of the pack and wanted out of that stupid hierarchy system. And me, I could happily live as a rich human for the rest of my life, and that's exactly what I intend to do."

"But how?"

"Don't you worry your little head, Rukia. I've been planning this for ages. First I got rid of Gin by cutting the brake line—"

"So that's why you pretended to be 'Reeka' and hung out with Maki!"

"Oh, what a clever girl you are." Riruka mocked. "You're right. Maki showed me enough about how an engine works that I can hotwire it or sabotage it. Once Gin was dead, I figured Grimmjow would be the logical replacement since he was older. When it looked undecided, I gave matters a little push. I thought Grimmjow would win a challenge, so I told him that Ichigo had sabotaged Gin's brakes. Being the impulsive, hot-headed type that he is, Grimmjow issued the challenge before he had time to think things through. Unfortunately, he lost and it set me back a bit. I'd been working on Grimmjow for weeks before then, convincing him that selling out was the right choice, and now I had to start all over again."

"With Grimmjow gone, I went to work on Ichigo, trying to convince him to sell out. I poisoned the water, set traps, had the electricity turned off, called the fire inspectors… Even that picture was part of the plan."

"The picture?"

"Remember how worried Ichigo was? How he thought someone might notice that the wolf in the picture isn't a real wolf? If someone comes to check it out, the pack could be discovered. I might even hire a few actors to do that, now that I think about it. People poking around town, looking for wolves is a guaranteed way to spook our Alpha. You see, Kurosaki cares too much about his pack and that's his weakness. If I can convince him it isn't safe here, he'll agree to sell out and move elsewhere. Once the cash is in his hands, I can electronically siphon it from his account into an untraceable Swiss one in my own name." Riruka stopped and looked down at Rukia, scowling. "Everything was going great until you showed up."

"If it's money you want, I can talk to Ichigo. I'm sure he'd give you some."

"Some!" Riruka scoffed. "I don't want some. I want it all." She checked her watch. "Well, as much as I've enjoyed this conversation, I'd better go get Grimmjow's clothes on again. If I'm going to kill you, I want his scent all over you." Winking, she kicked Rukia's broken leg. "Don't go anywhere while I'm gone."

Rukia tasted blood in her mouth from where her teeth were biting into her lip. She wouldn't cry out and give Riruka the satisfaction of knowing how much that had hurt, even though her body was screaming with pain. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sound of retreating footsteps until they could be heard no more. Finally she could let her aching body relax.

Running her fingers through her hair, she realised that the temperature must have risen. She wasn't feeling as cold any more. In fact, a thin film of sweat was forming on her brow and she unzipped her jacket, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling of the cool air as it hit her overheated body. Ah, that felt better. Suddenly she widened her eyes. Oh no! Not now! She was becoming used to reading the signals her body gave out, one of those waves was approaching again. A frustrated growl rumbled in her throat. The heat cycles were supposed to be fun and filled with hours of great sex. So far not a single one had lived up to her expectations.

Well, she wasn't just going to take this lying down. She'd funnel all the sexual frustration inside of her into trying to escape out of this ravine. Looking around she saw a few sticks that might serve as a crutch and slowly, painfully, pulled herself over to them. After testing several, she took the longest and sturdiest one available and, using the tree for support, heaved herself up into a standing position. Once upright, she swayed for a few moments until the world quit tilting and then slowly began to hobble in a northerly direction. After only a few steps, she was bathed in perspiration, the pain shooting up from her leg was almost unbearable, but she forced herself to keep moving. She had to get away. Riruka was returning with plans to kill her and no one knew where she was. No one was coming to rescue her, she had only herself to rely on.

Focussing solely on walking, she repeated the patterned movement over and over in her head: balance on the good leg, move the stick forward, use it for balance while hopping ahead, swallow hard and ignore the pain each lurching step caused, then repeat. Her good leg was starting to tremble with fatigue. Reluctantly, Rukia stopped and leaned against a tree, panting for breath. It felt like she'd been travelling for ages. Glancing backward to see how far she'd come, she wanted to scream, she could still see Momo's crumpled body. All her efforts had gained her was a few hundred yards.

The faintest of sounds reached her ears and she froze, listening intently as she tried to decipher what it might be. Heavy breathing, footsteps—no, make that paws—and a slight snuffling sound. Someone was coming in wolf form and they were sniffing, following a trail. She wondered who it might be. Was Riruka back already? Or maybe Tatsuki had decided to join her and Momo? Could it be Ichigo finally coming to rescue her? Rukia hesitated. Should she call out, assuming it was a friend? But what if it was Riruka? No use in tipping the woman off.

Scooting herself back towards a tangle of shrubs, Rukia attempted to conceal herself just in case. She'd watch and see who appeared. If it was rescue, she'd call out. If it was Riruka… Well, she'd stay hidden as long as possible, and then fight tooth and nail for her life when the time came.

Rukia forced herself to breathe slowly and lightly in order not to make a sound. She kept her eyes sharply fixed on the point where she felt the wolf would first appear. A large black wolf was coming into sight. Narrowing her gaze, she studied the animal. It stood poised at the top of the ravine almost exactly where she and Momo had tumbled over the edge. Slowly the wolf scanned the area and Rukia resisted the urge to move backward, aware that any movement on her part would draw the beast's attention.

Thankfully, its gaze passed over her and then fell upon Momo's body. With a yip, the wolf made its way down the slope and nuzzled the corpse. The wolf began to sniff around Momo's body and then, obviously picking up her scent, began to head her way. Reaching around for her walking stick, Rukia held it firmly in her hands. It wasn't much protection, but it was better than nothing. Closer and closer the wolf came. Rukia could feel her heart beating faster and her palms becoming sweaty. She shifted her grip on the stick and raised it in preparation for swinging as hard as she could. The wolf stopped just a few feet from her hiding spot and gave a whine. Licking her lips, Rukia hesitated.

The wolf was looking directly at her and had the most incredible blue eyes. The air shimmered and the wolf disappeared, only to be replaced by the best looking man she'd ever seen, after Ichigo.

This had to be the mysterious Grimmjow.

* * *

Standing at the edge of the woods, Ichigo wiped his sweaty palms on his pant legs and then shoved his hands into his back pockets. He'd faced a challenge fight to the death with fewer qualms than he had at this moment. For some reason, he was inexplicably nervous about opening up a connection with Rukia. What if Rangiku was wrong? What if she didn't love him? What if she really hated him for the blood bond?

"Oi! Ichigo!" The sound of Tatsuki's voice behind him broke into his thoughts. He turned to observe the athletic woman jogging down the lane way. "Are you waiting for Rukia?"

He cleared his throat before answering. "Yeah, something like that."

"I'm surprised she isn't back yet. I ran into her and Momo over an hour ago. Somehow, I got the impression that they were just taking a short walk." Tatsuki leaned against a tree and stretched her leg muscles while talking.

"Really? I wonder why they aren't back yet." He frowned. To the best of his knowledge, Momo wasn't an exercise fanatic and didn't go on long walks.

"Yeah, it is sort of strange, isn't it? And you know what else? Momo was acting odd. I mean, she's always quiet, but… " Tatsuki paused and then shrugged. "I don't know. Something was off. When Rukia asked me to join them,Momo had this weird look on her face. I think she was relieved that I couldn't go with them." She bent down to tighten her shoelaces. "At the time, I didn't think that much about it, except that maybe Momo wasn't feeling well, but now that they aren't back… Well, I suppose Momo could have gotten sick along the way. That would explain why they're so late."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he considered the fact. "Do you know where they were going?"

"They were headed towards the lake, but I'm sure they didn't actually go that far, since it's still out of bounds." Tatsuki stood and bounced up and down a few times, while efficiently readjusting her ponytail that had started to loosen.

"Thanks, Tatsuki. I think I'll just head out and meet them. They're probably on their way back by now, anyway."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you later." Tatsuki gave a little nod and then continued her daily jog.

Once she was on her way, Ichigo leaned his back against a tree and tilted his head towards the sky. He opened his mind, searching for Rukia. As his senses expanded—searching and reaching—his instincts were telling him something was off, but he wasn't sure what. Hoping his inner wolf was wrong, he focussed in on Rukia and felt his heart lurch.

Waves of pain and fear washed over him. Rukia was in danger! Cursing himself for not seeking her out sooner, he phased into wolf form and raced through the woods, following a voice that only his heart and soul could hear.

Ichigo ...

* * *

To all who believed in Grimmjow's innocence despite the falsified evidence pointed at him.. A million points for you.. Hehehe

For me Grimmjow was the hottest male character in Bleach after Ichigo of course. Sorry for killing Momo, I'm not really a fan of her, after she became- like ichiruki4ever pointed out- an aizen psycho.

No offense to her fans. Momo was a good character after all with an awesome zanpakuto.

Ichiruki4ever: the way they planned on killing ruki, u guessed right.. nice..hehe


	18. Chapter 18

Only 5 chapters left ..:)

* * *

Rukia stared at the man before her, unsure of what to say. The strength of his muscles was evident by how the material of his clothing stretched tautly over his body. Blue, faintly damp hair hung shaggily over his forehead and there was the faintest curve to his nose as if it had been broken at one point. His mouth was firm and set in a straight, unyielding line. It was somewhat amazing that the man could look so gorgeous at first glance yet exude such a different aura.

Ichigo was strong yet caring, while Grimmjow was… dangerous? A part of her mind acknowledged that the rocky, uninviting atmosphere of the ravine seemed to suit him and Rukia found herself vaguely reassured to know that, by Riruka's admission, he was not the psycho rogue wolf that she'd been led to believe.

Still and all, he was an unknown quantity and needed to be treated with caution. Clearing her throat, she gave the lamest greeting possible. "Hi!" No response was given. Instead, the man's gaze seemed to be assessing her, taking in her appearance from head to toe. Rukia felt inexplicably self-conscious, aware that she was far from looking her best. Her clothes were dirty and torn, scratches and smeared blood stained her hands and probably her face as well. She resisted the urge to finger comb her hair and straighten her jacket, instead forcing herself to meet his gaze. Showing weakness was not an option, despite her extremely vulnerable position.

When he spoke, his voice was deep, similar to Ichigo's, but harder and lacking the caring quality that she had come to expect from her mate. "Did you kill her?"

"Kill who?" Rukia was startled. It wasn't what she'd been expecting him to say.

"Momo." He gestured with his head towards the dead woman's body. "Did you kill her?."

"No! Of course not! I was running and she was chasing me and then she jumped and we sort of rolled down and… " Rukia let her voice trail off as his blue eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled in his chest.

"I don't know if I should believe you or not. Momo was part of my pack and she wouldn't hurt anyone."

"It was all an accident!" She hastened to reassure him, while thinking that here was another person Momo had managed to fool. "I broke my leg during the fall … "

He leaned forward and touched her leg as if to check the truth of her claim. Wincing, she bit back a cry of pain. Immediately he withdrew his hand, but instead of moving away, came closer and sniffed her. A puzzled frown appeared. "Ichigo's?"

She nodded. "Ichigo is my mate."

A smirk appeared. "He works fast. He wasn't even seeing anyone when I left."

"We've only been together three weeks. It was an arranged mating. My father is Alpha of the territory to the west of here."

"I wondered if a political pairing would be needed on that front." He was silent for a moment, and then stuck out his hand. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"Rukia Kuch- Kurosaki." Her small hand was engulfed in his and comforting warmth came over her. It wasn't the same tingling awareness that she got from Ichigo, but still it was… nice.

"So, care to tell me what happened here?" He sat down and looked at her expectantly.

"I will, but could you possibly help me first?" Rukia wanted to get away before Riruka returned.

"No. Tell me your story and then I'll decide." Grimmjow folded his arms and seemed prepared to wait as long as necessary.

Rukia had no choice. She wanted to get away, but didn't dare push too much. He looked like he was used to getting his own way and right now Grimmjow was her only hope. Giving an exasperated huff, she launched into a much edited version of what was happening.

"Do you know about the oil company wanting the land and offering lots of money?" He nodded, so she continued. "Apparently, Riruka is trying to force Ichigo into selling out and she thinks if I'm out of the way, she'll be able to get Ichigo to listen to her." She paused to gauge his reaction.

Grimmjow snorted and shook his head. "Typical of the bitch."

Silently, Rukia agreed, but kept her comments to herself. "Well, Riruka and Momo were planning to kill me, so when I got a chance, I ran. Momo tackled me and we rolled down the ravine. She died, I think her neck was broken and now Riruka's gone off to get some stuff so that she can kill me by herself. I've been trying to get away, but, as you can see, I haven't made it very far." Rukia had carefully avoided mentioning how Riruka had been using Grimmjow as a scapegoat. Remembered that the man had been described as hot-headed and impulsive, she thought she'd avoid getting him all worked up.

"Momo was in on this plan?" He sounded sceptical.

"I was surprised too, but she had a gun pointed at me."

He snickered. "It's always the quiet ones you have to watch." Grimmjow rubbed his chin and appeared lost in thought. The silence stretched between them and Rukia began to wonder if Grimmjow even remembered she was there.

"Can I ask you a question?" He looked at her with raised brows. "Did you… I mean, a couple of weeks ago, were you over at Riruka's?" She almost shrank under his gaze, cursing herself for asking the question even as the words left her mouth. Hopefully, it wouldn't set him off.

"Yeah. I was there."

"Oh." Rukia answered in a small voice, averting her eyes. The man beside her had threatened and attacked Riruka. While she had no love for the woman, she wasn't comfortable around a man who would hit a female. What if she made him mad? Would he strike out at her too.

"And I hit her… once. I know that's what you want to ask." Grimmjow made the statement blandly as he scanned the woods around them. "Do you want to know why?"

"Well, I suppose. If you want to tell me, that is."

"Before the challenge, you know about that?" She nodded. "Well, that fucking bitch!"

Rukia cringed at his choice of words, he must have seen her reaction,for Grimmjow cleared his throat before speaking. "I mean, Riruka and I were… together. Originally, she was Ichigo's girl and around him she would put on this helpless female act, playing up to his need to be the protector, but when that idiot wasn't looking, she showed me her true colours. She was the 'bad' girl with a bit of an attitude and I found that appealing for some reason, Not to mention she was a good fuck so I worked hard to steal her away from him. I didn't feel guilty about it, since I knew she was playing him along and he'd never really be happy with her. In a way, I was rescuing him from his own blind stupidity. It was only later that I found out she was stringing me along, too.

"Riruka's a master manipulator and without even realising it, she had me eating out of her hand. She knew my weaknesses and played on them, got me to challenge Kurosaki because of some cock and bull story about him sabotaging Gin's truck." He ran his hands through his hair and shook his head in obvious self-disgust. "Anyway, long story short, that bastard won. I was embarrassed and left the area. Riruka refused to come with me, of course, and that was when I realised that, like Ichigo, I never really knew her. I'd only seen the image she wanted me to see. Before I left, I gave her all my photographs to sell with the promise that she'd forward the money to me."

"I've seen one of your pictures. You're quite talented." Rukia interjected.

Grimmjow gave her a half smile. "Thanks. I was going to use the proceeds to establish a new pack. Imagine my surprise when I called the Gallery and found that all but one of my works had been sold, even though, surprisingly enough, there was no money in my account. It turns out she'd kept it all. So I came back to town looking for my money and she laughed, saying she'd already spent it and there was no way I'd ever get it back from her. To top it all off, there was also this sports car that I owned, I only used it once in a while, and I'd left it with her to sell. Rather than taking it to a proper dealership where there'd be a fast turnover, she had it sitting at some little out of the way garage where it will probably never sell, because she wanted to still have use of it. All my money, my pride, even my status with the pack, she took it all from me. Everything I had was gone and she just laughed in my face. I grabbed her by the arms and shook her. She spit in my face and I lost it, I slapped her. It's not something I'm proud of, but I won't hide it either."

Rukia was quiet for a moment, then reached out her hand and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sorry she did that to you. If it makes you feel any better, you're not her only victim. She's driven a major wedge between Ichigo and me. I was foolish enough to listen to her too."

Grimmjow looked over at her and gave a smirk. "She's a real piece of work, isn't she?"

Nodding, Rukia gave a quick smile back. "And now she wants to kill me."

"Right. Not that I want you dead, but why didn't she just kill you when you first fell down here? What did she have to go and get?" She hadn't really wanted to tell Grimmjow that Riruka had basically been assassinating his character, but couldn't think of an alternative and she refused to lie any more.

"She went to get some of your clothes that you'd left behind. She's been using them so that your scent was at the scene of some of the bad stuff that's been going on around here."

Grimmjow stiffened. "What kind of bad stuff?"

"Well, oil purposely dumped in the water, traps have been set, Chad was shot… And now she wants you blamed for my death and probably Momo's too."

"Damn!" Grimmjow surged up from the spot he'd been sitting and began to angrily pace back and forth in front of her. "She is such a bitch! I imagine my name is mud within the pack and they're trying to hunt me down now, aren't they? Why the fuck is she doing this to me? What kind of twisted revenge does she want? Just because I lost the challenge, she dumps me and screws up my whole life! Wait until I get my hands on her… "

"Grimmjow, calm down!" Rukia snapped the order at him, hoping to keep him from flying off the handle. "If it's any help, she's not getting revenge on personally. She's trying to convince Ichigo it's too dangerous to stay here and that he needs to sell out. After that, she's planning on stealing the money from his bank account. You're just being used as a scapegoat to keep suspicion away from her."

Grimmjow growled and looked around, angry emotion blazing from his eyes. Rukia was worried that he'd just charge off and leave her. "Please, Grimmjow! I know you're mad but I need you to help me right now. I can't get back to the Alpha house on my own and I'd prefer not to be here when Riruka returns. I'll explain everything to Ichigo and then the two of you can go after her together."

She wasn't exactly sure Ichigo would believe her, but she'd cross that bridge when she got there. Finally, Grimmjow stopped his pacing and took a deep breath, visibly trying to calm himself. He clenched and loosened his fists several times before finally turning to face her. The rage he was feeling was evident in the stormy blue of his eyes, and she forced herself to swallow the fear that rose up inside her. Grimmjow wasn't mad at her, she reminded herself.

"All right. I'll take you to the Alpha house, but then I'm coming back here to find her, regardless of what Ichigo says."

Carefully, Grimmjow eased his arms under her and picked her up bridal style trying not to her leg more than necessary. Each step he took made her wince however and she sought a way to keep her mind off the pain. Picking a question that had been floating around in her mind, she began a conversation.

"So, if you weren't planning on ever coming back, why are you here today?"

"I was trying to track down Riruka one last time in an attempt to get my money back. If she wouldn't give it to me, I was going to tell her that I'd approach the gallery and complain. They wouldn't likely give me any money either, but I was hoping the threat of losing her job would make her cough up some of the cash she owes me. She hasn't been back to her apartment in days, so I figured she was staying here. I caught her scent by the road and was following it when I found you."

As she listened, Rukia placed an arm around his shoulder to help steady herself. She could feel the muscles rippling underneath his shirt and his breath came in soft puffs, dancing across her face. Slowly the warmth of his body was seeping into hers, blocking out the chill and she relaxed in his arms. The male scent of him was almost like Ichigo's. It wrapped itself around her and she laid her head against his body, the faint sound of his heart beating barely distinguishable, yet still comforting.

She wished Ichigo were here. He and Grimmjow were alike, being gorgeous and hot the difference being that dangerous aura Grimmjow carried. Rukia imagine it was Ichigo carrying her. A wave of warmth washed over her and she felt an aching need building inside of her. She brushed her nose against Grimmjow's neck and rubbed his back before allowing her fingers to wander up to his neck, playing with the strands of hair that tumbled over his collar. Mmm…

Grimmjow's pace faltered and then he came to a stop. He sniffed at her and his whole body stiffened. Looking down, he quirked a brow. "Rukia? Are you… ?"

Suddenly, Rukia snapped out of the desire induced haze she'd fallen into. Mortified, she pushed herself away from him, totally forgetting that he was holding her some five feet off the ground. Nearly dropping her as she struggled, Grimmjow tightened his grip and Rukia cried out as pain shot through her body from where his fingers had squeezed her broken limb.

A deep growl suddenly reverberated through the trees, causing them both to freeze as a large golden brown wolf came into sight.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ceased her struggles against Grimmjow and stared at her mate. He snarled and lowered his head, lips drawn back to reveal an impressive set of teeth. Slowly he stalked towards them, the fur on his back rising. With surprise, she realised that the door to his mind had been opened to her and she had some idea of what he was thinking and feeling. Unfortunately, it was still a bit hard to interpret, but she knew he was incredibly angry. She hastened to offer reassurance, trying to project her thoughts while speaking. "I'm all right. Grimmjow was just carrying me because of my leg. He accidentally squeezed it, but didn't mean me any harm."

Her efforts had some effect, since Ichigo stopped in his tracks, but he still didn't back down. Grimmjow kept his eyes locked on Ichigo and a low rumble emitted from his chest. Rukia felt his muscles tensing around her and her head snapped to look at the man holding her. What was he doing? Was it an instinctive reaction to the threat Ichigo posed?

Deliberately, Grimmjow sniffed her, then let her slowly slide out of his arms, her body brushing against the length of his. Her bottom brushed against his body, and she gave a quick inhale as her mind registered the fact that he was definitely at half-mast. She tried to move away but he put his arm around her waist and held her in place, even pulling her back a bit so she had the full effect of his erection pressing between her butt cheeks.

And he pushed.

"Grimmjow!" Rukia gasped at his audacity, her face flushing at the suggestiveness of Grimmjow's move. Well, wasn't this just great! Apparently, her close proximity during her stupid heat cycle was no doubt affecting him, but really, they didn't have time for this right now!

Anxious to move away from Grimmjow in order to keep the peace, she tried to step back as soon as her feet touched the ground, while still sending good thoughts Ichigo's way.

Unfortunately, she discovered she wasn't that good at doing two things at once. Forgetting to balance her weight on one leg, her injured limb gave way. With a cry, she automatically grabbed onto the nearest object that could provide some stability. Unfortunately, it was Grimmjow's arm and that was just enough to send Ichigo over the edge.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I want this chapter to focused on Grimmjow's innocence and sexiness and dangerousness and hottiness .. :D

lol, I'm totally in love with him, am I?


	19. Chapter 19

Ichigo leapt towards and Grimmjow jumped back, phasing into his wolf form even as he moved. In the blink of an eye, the two males were engaged in combat, growling and biting each other, while Rukia clung to a tree trunk, watching in horror as the situation dissolved into a primitive battle.

It was a terrifying sight, yet some ancient part of her thrilled at the idea of the powerful males fighting over her. Her heart was pounding, blood rushed through her body, raising her temperature and stimulating her desire. Shaking her head, she tried to suppress the erotic feelings inside of her and clear her thinking. She wasn't some animal waiting to mate the strongest male! This was barbaric and she had to stop it.

Frantically, she looked around for something that could be used to separate the two, but of course there was nothing to be found. Returning her gaze to the scene in front of her, she stood transfixed. Snarls filled the air as teeth flashed and claws slashed. The two were equally matched, with first one and then the other seeming to be ahead.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's back leg, but Ichigo whipped around and grabbed his bestfriend's neck. Rolling over Grimmjow freed himself and regained his footing, then charged his opponent again. Ichigo yipped in pain as teeth slashed his side, but he pulled away and swiped his claws across Grimmjow's face, narrowly missing the other's eye. Blood was freely streaming from their wounds and their fur was matted with dirt and saliva. Drawing back, they circled each other panting heavily, each looking for an opening that would allow them to get past the other's guard.

"Stop it!" Rukia knew she had to get through to them. The thoughts coming at her from Ichigo were frighteningly violent and primitive. She wondered if his wolf had taken over completely, if he'd lost touch with his human side. Did either of them even understand what she was saying?

"Listen! You both have to listen to me! Please! There's no need for this." She projected her thoughts towards Ichigo, but had no idea if he was sensing her.

There was no break in his movement as he slowly circled Grimmjow, his gaze locked on those of his opponent. His step never faltered, his ear didn't even twitch in her direction. Knowing it was useless, Rukia still felt compelled to try again, since there was little else she could do. "Ichigo! Grimmjow isn't trying to take me away from you and he isn't the bad guy in all of this! I know what's going on. It's all Riru—

Mid-sentence, she stopped speaking. So intent was she on the fight in front of her that Rukia hadn't noticed anyone approaching, until a cold blade pressed against her throat.

"Hello, Rukia." Riruka whispered into her ear. A wave of icy fear washed over her and Ichigo suddenly froze, his head swinging her way.

Grimmjow, obviously not knowing what was going on, lunged at Ichigo who neatly sidestepped, allowing Grimmjow to overshoot his mark and fall heavily to the ground. Grimmjow leapt up and twirled around, only to stop dead in his tracks as he finally noticed the new arrival.

"My, my! Look at you two. All bloody and dirty. Tsk, tsk. Is that any way for loving friends to behave, fighting over a little bitch?" Riruka mocked the pair of black wolves that faced her.

Ichigo's eyes reflected his confusion, disbelief, and then rapid assimilation of the situation as it dawned on him that Riruka had a knife to Rukia's neck, and was the source of his mate's fear. He took a step towards her, growling, only to stop when Riruka spoke.

"I wouldn't come any closer Ichigo, sweetheart. I might get nervous and flinch. This knife is extremely sharp and just the slightest pressure could break the skin."

Ichigo phased back into human form, while Grimmjow's wolf snarled. Riruka laughed. "Temper, temper, Grimmjow. Remember all of the trouble it's caused you already?"

"What are you up to, Riruka?" Ichigo's voice was cold, his face stony.

"Just trying to convince you to sell the land, so I can get my hands on the money it will generate."

"Sell the land?" Ichigo's voice was incredulous. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Well, it's certainly not about getting you back, not that it wouldn't be a nice side benefit, but really, good looking men are a dime a dozen once you have money."

As she spoke, Ichigo was slowly stepping to the left and Riruka turned to keep him in sight, seeming not to realise that Grimmjow was inching his way to the right. Rukia said nothing, silently watching the two instinctively work as a unit, one providing the distraction while the other circled their prey.

"So how is hurting Rukia going to get me to sell the land?" Ichigo inquired blandly.

"You sign the papers from Northern Oil and I set her free, unharmed." Riruka explained.

"I don't have them here." Ichigo's gaze briefly darted in Grimmjow's direction. She snorted derisively.

"Of course not. I'm no fool. Rukia is staying with me until the papers are in the hands of Northern Oil's lawyers. I have friends there who will let me know when it happens. Then you'll deposit the money into my bank account. Once that's taken care of, Rukia will be free to go."

Ichigo rubbed his chin thoughtfully as if considering the situation. Rukia observed him carefully, widening her eyes as a feeling, just the inkling of an idea, began to form in her head. She focussed herself as best as she could, pushing through her own feelings of panic to find what Ichigo was trying to communicate to her. It was a bit of a jumble and she strained to make sense of it, finally grasping a repeated thread:

I love you Rukia. Be ready.

He loved her? Her heart leapt inside her chest. What a time to find out, when there was no chance of savouring the sweet words. She had to be ready, but ready for what? What was Ichigo going to do? Her gaze flew to his face hoping for a hint, but it remained impassive. She wished she could see Riruka's face to get some indication of what the woman might be thinking, but from her position with the knife against her throat, it wasn't possible.

Riruka sighed impatiently. "Hurry up, Ichigo. Just agree. You know there's no way other way out of this. Oh, and Grimmjow, baby?" Rukia felt Riruka move behind her. "Quit trying to sneak up behind me or I'll blow your brains out sooner rather than later. I have a gun and I'm ambidextrous so it won't be a problem using my other hand to shoot."

Rukia heard the distinctive click of a gun, followed by a frustrated whine from Grimmjow. Trust Riruka to have two weapons on her. Rukia saw the muscle in Ichigo's jaw flex indicating his inner turmoil, but his voice revealed nothing.

"Well… " Ichigo drawled the word out.

"The problem is, Riruka, that I have to consider the needs of the whole pack, rather than just what I might want."

"Don't give me all of that 'for the good of the pack' crap. This is what you need to deal with right here and now." Riruka voice had gone from mocking to hard and exasperated. She pressed the point of the knife into Rukia's neck causing a warm liquid slowly trickled down her neck and between her breasts.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and they began to glow eerily. His body was shaking almost imperceptibly. Rukia sensed how hard he was trying to maintain control of his human side, when the wolf within was crying out to be released and allowed to seek revenge. "You really shouldn't have done that, Riruka." Ichigo's voice was so cold and deadly that Rukia shivered.

Riruka possibly sensed she'd gone too far. She backed up a step, trying to drag Rukia with her, but of course Rukia couldn't keep her balance on one leg without the tree to hold onto. She stumbled backwards into Riruka, who flinched, causing the knife to dig deeper into her flesh. Her cry and Riruka's shout blended together as Rukia reached up to push the knife away. Her body lurched to the left and Riruka's went to the right.

As she hit the ground, the two wolves launched themselves toward their mutual enemy. In rapid succession, two shots rang out, signalling the beginning of a terrifying symphony of screams, snarls, and whimpers of pain. Rukia pulled herself upright and saw one wolf was down, a puddle of red spilling onto the ground. The remaining wolf, though bleeding heavily, had Riruka by the leg. While badly injured, the woman wasn't giving up. She was kicking and trying to pull herself away. Her arm was stretching towards the gun that had fallen to the ground…

"Hey!" A voice shouted from some distance away. Rukia briefly swung her head towards the sound and saw Renji a few hundred yards away, running in their direction. Help was coming, but would it be in time? She turned her attention back towards the fight. Horrified, Rukia saw that Riruka's hand had reached the gun… She was wrapping her fingers around the handle… Lifting the weapon… Now, she was bending her arm towards her unsuspecting attacker…

Rukia tried to get up. She had to do something. Renji was still too far away. Frantically, she dragged herself towards the combatants using her arms. She felt her hand hit against something cold and hard. It was the knife that just moments before had been pressed to own throat! Grabbing it, she used all of her remaining energy to get to her feet and as a blinding pain shot up her leg, she threw herself forward on top of Riruka.

As the world went black, Rukia was aware of three things. The gun had discharged. A warm, sticky substance was oozing over her body and the voice of her mate, frantically calling her name.

"No! Rukia!"

Suddenly the forest was suddenly incredibly quiet.

* * *

The End ..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding! Happy April Fools! haha!

Another cliffy, I know u guys wants to strangle me by now. So let me just.. hide under my bed. Again..

Share ur thoughts ..:)


	20. Chapter 20

Rukia awoke, sensing she wasn't in her own room. The surface beneath her was too firm, the sheet covering her was too scratchy and overall she felt… numb… as if she was drifting on a cloud. Did that mean she was dead? She opened her eyes a crack just to check, wincing as the bright light assaulted her pupils. A large expanse of white greeted her through the veil of her lashes. Hmm… No, definitely not dead unless the afterlife had a crack in the ceiling plaster. And she certainly wasn't at home. Her bed wasn't this uncomfortable. The infirmary? Possibly.

Licking her lips, she tried to swallow. Her mouth felt dry and a bad chemical taste was assaulting her tongue. She needed water. Maybe beside the bed? Starting to turn her head, she frowned as something pulled at the skin on her throat. Carefully lifting her hand, she felt the gauze that was there and tried to recall what had happened.

A slight rustling sound drew her attention and Rukia cautiously turned to see Ichigo sleeping in a chair beside her. Dark circles under his eyes gave them a bruised look and stubble darkened his jaw line. A wave of love and warmth washed over her as she viewed his beloved features. She scanned down his powerful body only to stop when she noticed that his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing bandages wrapped around his chest.

The events of the past twenty-four hours suddenly came rushing back to her. As she relived those last few moments, tears pricked at the back of her eyes and she blinked rapidly to keep them at bay. So much had happened: arguing with Ichigo and then blood bonding, Grimmjow and Ichigo fighting, Riruka…

Watching the steady rise and fall of Ichigo's chest comforted her, knowing he was still alive and by her side. Soon her breathing was in time with his own; steady and deep as she drifted back to sleep.

Sometime later, fingers gently brushing her forehead drew her from her sleep. Ichigo was leaning over her, softly calling her name. Rukia blinked at him sleepily and felt a smile forming on her lips. "Hi!"

"Hi yourself." His voice was deep and raspy as if he, too, had just woken up, and indeed that was how he looked. His light orange hair was falling in his eyes and he still hadn't shaved. She reached up to caress his jaw and he pressed a kiss to her palm. "How are you feeling?"

Rukia considered the question. Overall, she supposed she was all right, a bit stiff and sore… She tried to shift herself up into a sitting position and was surprised to feel a sense of heaviness coming from her leg. She looked down in confusion and saw a cast around her lower limb.

Ichigo followed the direction of her gaze with his eyes and he answered her unspoken question. "You had surgery. Your leg was a real mess and it took some work to get it set properly. Unohana was swearing a blue streak when she saw it. Something about idiots that try to walk on a broken leg and the fact that she isn't a miracle worker… " He chuckled at the memory and Rukia winced, imagining the expression on the nurse practitioner's face. "Your leg will be fine, but unfortunately, even with our rapid healing abilities, you'll be stuck in a cast for some time."

Grimacing, Rukia eased herself back against the pillows. Well, at least she was alive. "How's Grimmjow?"

"He's fine. They removed the bullet and stitched him up. He's resting at the Alpha house right now, and in a few days, he'll be as good as new."

She reached for Ichigo's hand and laced her fingers with his. "And you?"

"I'm good, now that I know you're okay." He stared at her for a moment as if memorising her features then leaned down to give her a slow, warm kiss.

Rukia opened to him and revelled in the sense of closeness she now had with him. Everything he was thinking and feeling came rushing at her and all of it was good and comforting, enveloping her in the warmth of his love. He pulled away and she traced his lips with her finger.

"I was so scared." She admitted in a whisper.

"I know. I was, too. But it's all over now. Riruka's gone and so is Momo, though I still can't believe she was involved in this."

"I can't either. I wonder why she did it."

Ichigo shrugged. "We'll never know. I've talked to her parents. They aren't sure either, but wonder if being involved with Riruka and her scheme gave Momo a feeling of importance because someone was paying attention to her. It was also a chance to show off how clever she was, something we never gave her credit for, I guess. Momo was so quiet, no one ever really noticed her. She was just… there. Maybe we're all a bit at fault for ignoring her."

Rukia nodded slowly. "And what about Toshiro? I thought he and Momo were starting to become a pair."

"Yeah, he feels bad and thinks he should have known something was going on, but really, it was just a new relationship. The whole thing started before he was even in the picture."

"It will still take him a while to get over this."

"Possibly. We've talked and he's thinking of making a new start."

"A new start? Where?"

"With Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow is still leaving? Even though his name has been cleared?"

Ichigo nodded. "I've asked him to stay and told him he could be co-Beta with Uryu, there's certainly enough work for another Beta, but he's not interested and I can see his point."

Biting her lip, Rukia hesitated to ask the next question. She knew she could find out the answer by probing Ichigo's mind, but felt he needed to say the actual words. "How do you feel about what happened to Riruka?"

Ichigo's jaw tightened. "It's all my fault. I should have believed what you told me, what everyone tried to tell me over the years, but I guess I just didn't want to hear it. In some ways, Riruka was like my little sister when were growing up and then later… I thought there was something else, but it was just familiarity and a misplaced sense of responsibility. I know I should be sad that she's gone, but I'm not. The Riruka I thought I knew never really existed."

Rukia wanted to ask a few more questions, but unohana arrived and shooed Ichigo outside while she delivered medication. She watch Ichigo through the window. He was talking to someone, she just couldn't see who. From the look on his face, he wasn't pleased. Hitching herself up in the bed, she earned a scolding from Unohana, but gained a better view of the activity outside.

Ichigo was talking to… Renji! Uh-oh! And he looked mad. She bit her lip. This couldn't be good. Rukia had been sure that since she and Ichigo now had their mental connection, the rivalry between the two would cease. Apparently, she was wrong. For a moment she considered eavesdropping on the conversation, but felt that would be rude. Even though they now had a special bond between them, she believed each of them still deserved some privacy.

After a few more verbal exchanges, Renji left and Ichigo stood watching him go, shaking his head. She observed Ichigo rubbing his neck, staring at the sky and then exhaling gustily before turning to re-enter the infirmary. Mentally, Rukia braced herself for what she might hear. Without even trying, she could sense Ichigo's mental disquiet. "I saw you were talking to Renji. What's wrong?"

Ichigo glanced towards the window, obviously realising she'd had a perfect view of their exchange. "You mean you don't already know?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No, I don't already know. Just because we're blood bonded doesn't mean I'll be constantly tiptoeing through your head." She picked at the blanket covering her, and then glanced up at him through her lashes.

Sitting down beside the bed, Ichigo stilled her agitated fingers and gently rubbed his thumb back and forth over her hand. "I know you won't. I was just teasing. And don't worry, I'll try to give you some space, too."

She squeezed his hand, but then lifted her brows in inquiry. "So… You and Renji?"

"Well, he had some disturbing news. After the fight was over, I carried you back here and Renji helped Grimmjow. We just left the bodies there, planning to return for them later."

Rukia nodded. She'd regained consciousness for that part. Ichigo looked away for a moment before speaking. "They've retrieved Momo's body, but… " He paused and then met her eye. "Riruka's body is gone."

"What?" Rukia sat bolt upright, then grimaced as her body protested. She paid it no mind however, too shocked at this news. "But she's dead! I know I missed her with the knife, but I landed on her arm, the one with the gun. It bent back against her stomach so that it was pointed directly at her when it went off. I felt her body jerk and suddenly going limp beneath mine… " She gulped as the horror of the moment returned, feeling the kickback of the gun against her stomach, the hot stickiness of blood seeping into her clothing…

"You're right. She did shoot herself, but no one ever checked that she was dead. I was too worried about you, as was Renji. We just assumed… " Ichigo frowned. "I suppose she must have dragged herself off, but I don't know how far she could have gotten. Renji says Grimmjow's having a fit and is determined to head out right now to see if there's still a trail to follow."

"Surely he's in no condition for that?"

"Of course not, but he's more than a bit hard-headed and impulsive at times. I've told Renji to go out in the morning with a few of my patrols and see what they can find. In the mean time, he's supposed to be trying to talk some sense into his Alpha." Ichigo snorted. "If Grimmjow heads out now, he'll probably rip out his stitches and then Unohana will really be on his case. She hates having her handiwork messed up."

Rukia snuck a peak at the stern woman sitting at the far end of the room and figured that the threat of Unohana being upset should be enough to deter anyone.

* * *

A week later, Rukia was home and sitting in the front room, her leg almost healed. Many times during the past few days, she'd thanked her genetics for recuperative properties that werewolves possessed. She couldn't imagine how normal humans endured an extended period of time lugging a cast around. For once Ichigo wasn't with her, having rarely left her side since their ordeal. However, a meeting with the pack's lawyers had required his presence, and he'd been forced to go into town. Rukia didn't mind. It was nice to have some time to herself.

Grimmjow popped into her mind, no doubt due to the fact that he was leaving tomorrow. No sign of Riruka had been found much to everyone's frustration, but Grimmjow vowed to keep an eye out for her and would warn any pack he might come in contact with, as he searched for a new home. Both Renji and Toshiro were accompanying him and Rukia wondered how the three would fare.

She'd miss Renji of course, but knew their lives were heading down separate paths. Toshiro had been very quiet lately, hopefully a new environment would help him come around. And Grimmjow She smiled when she thought of him. He was so like Ichigo, but with a very strange sense of humour. The man was also a bit rough around the edges, at times making her blush with some of his comments. It was all meant in fun however, and she wished she could have longer to get to know him. Still, once he settled somewhere, they'd be able to visit occasionally.

As if he'd known her thoughts, Grimmjow appeared in the doorway. He was dressed all in black, exuding the same air of confidence and power that Ichigo did. "Hey, Ruks. What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just enjoying some quiet time."

"Mind if I join you?"

She patted the spot beside her and he wandered in, his stride fluid and predatory. Rukia loved Ichigo with her whole heart, but it didn't stop her from

admiring the pure male beauty of the man approaching her. With his slightly too long black hair, and piercing blue eyes, broad chest and long legs… The man personified sex appeal. Rukia couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her lips when he sat down beside her.

"You look happy." He commented as he leaned back in the sofa. "What brings that smile to your face?"

"You." She laughed at the shocked look on his face. "I was just thinking that, next to Ichigo, you're probably the best looking werewolf I've ever encountered, and here I am with both of you under the same roof."

Quick to regain his composure, Grimmjow leered at her. "You're lucky that Ichigo saw you first or I'd be carrying you off with me."

"No, you wouldn't. You can have your pick of any number of beautiful females. Don't think I haven't noticed how every single girl in the pack has been hanging around here. And you haven't exactly been turning them away, either."

The slightest hint of a flush appeared on Grimmjow's cheeks and he ducked his head in acknowledgement. "True. But I haven't encouraged any of them. None of them can hold a candle to you."

Rukia just folded her arms and gave him a disbelieving look.

"I mean it, Rukia. You're special. You have guts. When I think of how you tried to drag yourself through the ravine with a broken leg, and then saved us all from being killed by Riruka… " He reached out and brushed a curl from her face, staring deeply into her eyes. "And you're sweet and kind… "

His gaze dropped to her mouth and he slowly leaned closer. A wave of panic washed over Rukia as she felt the attraction build between them. She tried to lean away, but the arm of the couch was preventing her…

"What's going on here?" A rough voice rumbled from the doorway and both turned to see Ichigo framed in it. He had clenched his hands into fists and was holding them stiffly at his side. His expression was anything but pleased.

"Ichigo, it's nothing. I was just—" Rukia pushed against Grimmjow's chest trying to create some space between them. She immediately sent positive thoughts.

Ichigo's way in order to reassure him, only to shiver in fear as they bounced off the edge of his mind. He was blocking her, and from the look on his face, he was more than a little annoyed. "You, I trust." Ichigo barked the words as he strode into the room. "It's this rogue that I don't."

"What's the matter, Kurosaki? Don't you believe in sharing?" Grimmjow taunted, getting to his feet and facing his friend.

Rukia was getting flustered. Her relationship with Ichigo was finally on solid ground and she didn't want anything to upset it. "Grimmjow, don't tease him like that! Ichigo, I don't know why he's behaving this way." Her gaze darted back and forth between the two men.

"Don't you, Rukia?" Grimmjow mocked. "I'm starting a new pack. I need a female to breed with and you'd suit me just fine."

Gasping at his boldness, Rukia struggled to her feet and placed herself in between the two, her back firmly pressed to Ichigo's chest. She could feel it starting to rumble. "But you're his bestfriend, part of the pack. You can't claim a pack member's mate!"

She hoped he was joking. There was a glint in his eye, which made her think he just had a weird and ill-timed sense of humour, but still… Grimmjow reached out towards her as if to grab her arm and pull her away from Ichigo. His gaze was hot and he seemed intent on having her, no matter what the consequences. Suddenly, he veered his hand off course and flicked the end of her nose.

"Gotcha!" He burst out laughing, and then Ichigo started to chuckle, too. Rukia looked from one to the other, then put her hands on her hips and scowled.

"That was not funny!"

"Yes it was." Grimmjow chuckled. "The look on your face was priceless! I figured life has been pretty quiet around here lately and you needed some excitement."

"Oh you did, did you?" She turned to look at Ichigo and glowered. "And what's your excuse?"

Ichigo just shrugged and pointed at Grimmjow. "He made me do it."

"That's right. Two big bad Alpha's teaming up and picking on a poor defenceless female. One who's injured no less! Honestly, if this is how you two behave together, I don't know how this pack ever survived!" She huffed and walked out of the room, catching their surprised expressions out of the corner of her eye. Good, she chuckled to herself as she made her way down the hall, let them stew for a little while. It serves them right!

Making sure her mind was firmly shut to Ichigo, so he'd have no idea that she wasn't really that mad, she paused outside the kitchen. Smiling, she reflected how good it felt to be herself again. Ever since she'd mated Ichigo, her life had been in turmoil and she'd never really known where she stood. She'd been so busy trying to please everyone that she'd lost herself.

Joining a new pack had been nerve wracking. Suddenly being a mate,and an alpha's mate no less,had her stepping into a job that she felt ill-prepared to handle. And then, by trying to please Ichigo, she'd done her best to befriend Riruka when she didn't want to and that had certainly ended up a mess! Sighing in relief that it was all behind her now, she pushed the kitchen door open.

Rangiku was there as always, preparing the next meal and humming away. She was never happier than when she had an army to feed. Orihime sat in a rocking chair, after greeting everyone, Rukia settled into a nearby chair.

"So," Rangiku spoke out loud. "Where are the two hooligans?"

"Hooligans?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, hooligans. Ichigo and Grimmjow."

"Oh, them." Rolling her eyes, Rukia explained what had happened.

Rangiku chuckled. "Reminds me of when they were pups. Those two could come up with some of the most outlandish schemes."

"Yeah, remember when… " Orihime chimed in. Soon all three were laughing as the antics of the two Alphas were related.

"Oh, it's good to have Grimmjow back." Rangiku wiped tears of laughter from her face as she leaned against the counter. "He always kept Ichigo from being too serious."

"And Ichigo kept Grimmjow from flying off the handle." Orihime added.

The two men in question chose that minute to enter the kitchen, both looking a little sheepish. Ichigo spoke first. "Rukia, I'm sorry. Our little joke wasn't in the best of taste."

"Yeah, we were just teasing. I never thought it might upset you." Grimmjow added.

Rukia tried to look stern, but ended up shaking her head and allowing a smile to creep onto her face. "All right. I'll forgive you this time."

Grimmjow, being the closest, grabbed her and pulled her up into a quick hug, which she returned. Surprisingly, while pulling away, he whispered in her ear. "If you ever get tired of him, remember I was only half-joking."

Before she could respond, he passed her over to Ichigo who enveloped her in a bear hug. Over Ichigo's shoulder, she saw Grimmjow watching them with a strange look on his face. When he noticed her, he smiled and winked, then went to invade the cookie jar.

Hmm, Rukia thought. Maybe it isn't such a bad idea that Grimmjow was leaving after all…

* * *

Awesome reviews readers! Especially yours jobananasan .. very detailed! :)

I'm still thinking about Riruka's punishment.

Gin: hmm..Right, I'll think about it.. It would be nice to see Ichigos side as well.


	21. Chapter 21

Rukia came back to the TeaHouse that day. Her boss, Ganju Shiba had welcome her as if her disappearance for a week was no big deal. Probably Ichigo had something to do with it. Someone called the front desk, arranging a delivery of a meal. Rukia offered to bring it instead since she was a bit less busy than anyone around.

Less than a minute Rukia arrived at room and gave a polite knock. No one answered, as she was about to do it again, Rukia noticed the door was slightly ajar. Hmm, maybe the person inside just wants her to go in. Not seeing anything about it wrong, Rukia went and wheeled the cart in.

Looking around she raised an eyebrow at the empty place, suspicion starts to spike up within her. Where was the woman who called. Before she could answer that a loud bang jerked her towards the door and felt a hand gripping her neck tightly. Rukia tried to pull her attacker's hand but stop, eyes wide as she sees who's hand it is.

Riruka smirked. "You know Rukia, it's not really my plan to kill you, it was Momo's idea but seeing how happy you are right now while me being miserable wants me to rip you to shreds."

Rukia gasped for air as Riruka's hand on her neck tightened.

"At some point I did love Ichigo , but of course my feelings was never returned." Riruka blinked her eyes as if tears was staring to build up. "But then you showed up and ruined everything so I have to change my plan. " She barked tightening her grip. "Thanks to you nothing left for me, my money, my home , my job and I can't go back to the pack. Ichigo would never believe me again. I have nothing and it's just fair to make our Alpha miserable just like me."

Rukia's face turned already purple from the lack of air, then Riruka pulled her face closer to Rukia.

"I just have to kill you, the most important person for him. If you die, that way then we'd be even."

Rukia's heart was pounding and her vision was blurring. Somehow she knew Riruka was holding a knife. As Riruka was about to stab her with it, she heard a low dangerous growl and suddenly Rukia was on the floor, coughing, wheezing for air.

Riruka stood frozen as she watch her victim on the floor. Now Rukia was within her grasp. She could easily subdue her, even if the girl was in wolf form. Yet even as she planned her next move, a strange prickling sensation was coming over her. It was as if her wolf were trying to transform without her permission. She swallowed hard and clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms.

No! She couldn't do this. Not now! Didn't the stupid beast have any sense? Go away, she hissed inwardly, flicking a glance around the room.

"No." the creature insisted. Its power swelled, pushing outward. Riruka felt herself starting to tremble with the force of her inner conflict.

"Not again. I won't help you bring down another of our kind."

"You have no say in the matter." Riruka lifted her chin, her eyes almost shut and took three quick steps before a blinding pain flashed in her head. She bent over cursing, holding her head. Why are you doing this to me? This is my chance to have my revenge..

No. The wolf snarled at her.

She could feel its anger at her plans and she let her own emotions escape as well. Mentally, she screamed at the creature.

"I hate you. I've always hated you. You're nothing but a stupid, ugly animal. I wish you'd never been a part of me."

"I know." Its anger abated and it answered sadly. Riruka froze transfixed, listening to it lament. "The day of our first transformation, I was so excited. I knew you were worried and tried to tell you not to be. I'd been with you for years, watching you grow, waiting for my time. I was anxious for us to finally meet and bond. I was so sure we'd be friends, that you'd be pleased to finally see me. We'd always be there for each other, helping and supporting. Instead, you hated me. You didn't like how I looked, how I thought… I tried to please you, I really did! I helped you even when it was wrong, even when you killed our Alpha!" There was a break in the animal's voice as if it were recalling something painful. "You never changed, you were never happy with me or our life. I wanted a mate and pups, a place in the pack, nothing special just… a home, someplace where I belonged. But you never listened, never cared. In all my years, you've never once welcomed me or shown me any consideration."

Too bad! Riruka snarled. I didn't want that life. I didn't want to be scorned as a half-breed for the rest of my life. The others laughed at me behind my back, they only pretended to be my friends, I know they did—my father told me. I was never good enough, my very existence was a stain on the family's name. The only way to redeem myself was to choose a worthy mate and I refused to do that. I wasn't giving in to him and the pack's ways, no matter what. I was going to be whatever I wanted to be and you weren't part of the plan. I don't want you. I'll never want you. Just go away!

The wolf paused and then began again, its voice growing steadily stronger. "I'm tired of being pushed aside. Tired of trying to be what I'm not. Tired of hiding, tired of living a half life…

"No!" Riruka tried to yell the words out loud, but not a sound came out of her mouth. She shook her head violently. The wolf wouldn't win! It couldn't. She forced herself to move. One step, then another. She was almost close enough to catch her prey. She reached for her knife and about to stab the half - conscious Rukia just when a spasm of pain stabbed her and she pitched forward onto her knees, falling to the ground beside her victim.

Rukia jerked backwards as Riruka suddenly lunged for her. She went out to the balcony. Her heart pounded and her skin prickled. In her mind, she called out to her mate, desperate to know where he was before she met her end. And then, as if in answer to her prayers, he called out to her! In her mind. Ichigo knew she was in trouble and his voice was ringing in her ears, telling her to hang on, that he was coming.

There was a sound in front of her. She looked up expecting to see him, but found herself face to face with a grey wolf instead! Shocked by its sudden appearance, she began to walked backwards. Too late, she scrambled for a hold, but felt herself going farther and farther over the edge. A panicked gasp escaped her and then the grey wolf lunged forward. It grabbed her by the her clothes and began to pull, attempting to drag her to safety. For a moment they were both sliding closer to the edge, then the grey wolf seemed to gather its strength and gave a mighty tug.

Collapsing on the floor, she panted heavily, unable to believe she was safe. Something cold and wet nudged her. Trembling she raised her head to stare at the wolf. The creature blinked and nudged her again.

What was happening? Riruka was trying to kill her right? Why did Riruka's wolf helped her instead?

The wolf whined and licked her face, staring at her, Riruka's wolf gave a last howl then Jump off the balcony.

Rukia let out a piecing scream. "Oh my God, No!" The words weren't even out of her mouth when a sickening dull thud echoed through the concrete ground.

For a moment everyone at the teahouse stood frozen in place, then as one took off running towards the fallen figure. Mr. Shiba was slightly ahead of Rukia and tried to block her view. "You'd better stay back, it's just a dog, but if it isn't dead, it might be vicious. I'd better shoot it just to be sure."

"No! I mean, I was a… a… vet. Let me check the… er… dog first."

Relenting, her boss nodded and stepped back muttering to himself. "What the hell was a dog doing up there? This is a no pet building. I'd better call Hanataro and see if he knows anything about this." Pulling out his cell phone, he turned his back to place the call.

Ichigo and Grimmjow arrived at the scene and Ichigo talked to her boss, he was probably making some sort of excuse to hide the fact that it was a werewolf, not a dog who jumped off from the building.

Rukia gave a quiet gasp at the broken body, "Riruka." she breathed out the word as she slowly sank to her knees beside the animal. For a moment her hand hovered over the broken body, then with shaking fingers she stretched out her hand to touch the wolf's neck. A faint whimper came from the wolf in answer. It looked at her blearily and attempted to lick Rukia's hand. Then, as the light faded from its eyes, a shuddering breath signalled the end.

Grimmjow crouched to Rukia's side, soothing her back. "Shh.. Its okay.."

"Oh God!" Rukia started to cry. Shaking her head, she tried to bring her tears under control. "She apologized. Her wolf's last act was an apology. Why?"

"I don't know Ruks .." Grimmjow's jaw tightened. "I don't know."

* * *

The two Alphas and Rukia lounged comfortably on the leather sofas that flanked the fireplace in the sitting room at the Alpha House. To pass the time, they were studying a picture of Ichigo in his wolf form. Grimmjow had retrieved it from the person who bought it. It was Maki at the auto shop, the man said he'd only bought the picture because of her girlfriend 'Reeka' had liked it too much and he wanted to please her. When Grimmjow doubled the price, Maki happily gave it back.

Grimmjow hung it over the mantel where he wanted to display it. "Damned fine picture I took." Grimmjow mused as he stared at the photo through narrowed eyes.

"You had a good subject to work with." Rukia murmured from where she was tucked into Ichigo's side.

Ichigo grunted. "We're just lucky everything worked out as neatly as it did. That picture could have led to the destruction of us all."

"But it didn't. And in the end, Riruka redeemed herself." Rukia had a sad faraway look in her eye as she spoke.

"Her wolf redeemed itself, but I'll never believe that Riruka actually did." Grimmjow took a swig of his morning brew, his face set in a scowl.

"But aren't they one and the same?" Rukia looked puzzled.

"Usually, but not always." Ichigo sighed regretfully, staring at the contents of his mug. He took a sip and slowly shook his head. "I feel partly responsible. As Alpha I should know what's going on with the members of my pack, but I never realized… Little wonder Riruka never wanted to go on a run. I'm guessing she's one of those strange cases where the human half never integrates with the wolf inside. Their personalities weren't compatible. It's sort of like twins. They might look the same, have the same parents, but they turn out totally different from each other."

Seeing the sad look on Rukia's face. Ichigo stood up and scooped her into his arms. She squealed and he grinned.

"Ichigo.. what do you think you're doing?" Rukia squirmed in his arms.

"Taking you upstairs to have wild sex with you, of course. I miss sharing orgasms with you." He nuzzled her neck and nipped.

"Ichigo" Rukia shot an embarrassed look at Grimmjow.

"Great idea, Kurosaki." Grimmjow stood up leering at her playfully. "How about a threesome"

Rukia blushed a deep shade of red whilst carefully sneaking a look to her mate. Ichigo's face held no reaction, blankly staring at his friend.

A loud hysterical laugh could be heard and Grimmjow raises his hand in mock defeat. "Seriously, you guys have no sense of humor."

With Rukia in his arms, Ichigo smirked playfully at his best friend. "Fuck off Jaegerjaques." He continued towards the stairs then stopped and turned around teasing glint in his eyes. "But, it's not a bad idea."

Rukia gasped audibly and smacked Ichigo's head. The two Alphas laughed at her reaction.

Really, When is Grimmjow going leave?


	22. The Last Chapter

Last Chapter, thats why it's longer. And a warning too. :)

* * *

Grimmjow had been gone two weeks, and the life of the pack was back to normal.

The correct environmental report finally had been obtained and the pack's lawyers were sure the courts would rule in their favour. Once the land was designated as environmentally significant, Northern Oil wouldn't have a leg to stand on. All the water and soil samples had come back clear, and now that Riruka gone, Ichigo had lifted the restrictions on where they were allowed to roam. Everything appeared to be falling nicely into place.

Rukia smiled as she reflected back on all these things. Standing by the bedroom window, staring out at the peaceful, snow covered landscape, a feeling of contentment welled up inside her. Despite everything that had happened, the pack was united and strong, their land was safe and Grimmjow's name had been cleared of all wrong-doing. Most importantly, in her mind at least, she and Ichigo were still together. Ichigo had even begun taking her exploring throughout the territory, and she revelled in finally being able to run at his side, his mate both in fact and spirit. He was proudly showing her all his favourite places and explaining his plans to 'christen' several of them. Yes, all in all, life was good.

It was approaching midnight, but she hadn't put on the lights, preferring the soothing darkness after the business of the day. They'd celebrated Thanksgiving, the house filled to the rafters with members of the pack. While it had been a fun occasion, quiet was what she now craved.

The door opened behind her and she half turned. Ichigo stood in the doorway, light from the hallway silhouetting his frame. Once again, she was struck by the power and beauty of her mate. He shut the door blocking the illumination and throwing the room into darkness. Leaving the lights off, he moved towards her. Rukia waited silently until he stood beside her. As he slid his hands around her waist, she sighed happily and twisted slightly so that she was leaning back against him. He nuzzled her neck, and in response she tilted her head to give him better access.

"Are you tired?" His voice rumbled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah."

"Oh." He straightened behind her, loosening his grip, disappointment evident in his voice.

She chuckled to herself. Her mate could never get enough of her, not that she was complaining, of course! Turning in the circle of his arms, she slid her hands up his chest, "I'm not that tired."

His whole demeanour perked up and he pulled her closer, kissing her tenderly before trailing his lips over her cheeks and brow then down to her ear. "I'm happy to hear that."

"So I noticed." She brushed her hips against him, already feeling the evidence of his arousal.

With a growl, Ichigo crushed her body to his, running his hands up and down her back. Rukia reciprocated, pulling his shirt free and working her hands beneath the material. His skin was silky and warm against her palms, the muscles shifting smoothly. Eager to feel more of him, she moved her hand around his waist to his belt. Fumbling with the clasp, she finally freed it and undid the button. Sliding down his zipper, she worked her hand inside.

Ichigo's shaft was hot and firm against her hand and she boldly stroked him, no longer the shy, young girl with which he had first mated. His hips automatically flexed in response and he dug his fingers into her shoulders. Capturing her mouth with his, Ichigo kissed her deeply, plundering the sweet cavern with his tongue, mimicking the actions of his lower body. Finally, they pulled apart, flushed and breathing heavily.

"Rukia, I need you."

She nodded and gave him a hard kiss before attacking the buttons on his shirt. They disrobed quickly and Ichigo scooped her up, carrying her to the bed. Dropping her down onto the mattress, he settled on top of her. She loved the weight of his body pressing down on her. He was dominating her, just as an Alpha should. Moving her splayed fingers across Ichigo's broad shoulders, she tried to experience every inch of him. She slid her foot up and down the skin of his thigh while tracing the path of his spine with her fingers.

Slowly, she skimmed her hands around his waist, before moving lower to squeeze and pull at his buttocks, urging him to move closer to her aching centre. As she explored his body, Ichigo tenderly kneaded the soft flesh of her breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumbs until they stood at attention. He replaced his hands with his mouth, biting and suckling first one and then the other until Rukia whimpered in pleasure.

Leaving her sensitised breasts, he moved up to her neck, kissing the spot where the mark from the blood bonding still remained, a permanent sign of their union. His actions stimulated the scar, heightening her awareness of both her own feelings and his. Taste and touch and scent, all that Ichigo experienced, she did too. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, gently raking his scalp with her nails. He moaned in approval and she smiled, pleased to give as well as receive. His breath was ragged against her ear and she shivered, already close to the edge.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel the pleasure you give me?" She nodded, unable to speak. Ichigo raised himself on his elbows and looked down at her, brushing her hair from her face. "I feel it, too. Every whimper, every shudder, every sensation comes back to me." He whispered against her lips before shifting to lie beside her.

The fire still burned in both of them, but now it was deeper, yet less frantic. Gently, they pleasured each other, softly touching and stroking, stimulating nerve endings then soothing… Ichigo trailed his finger tips the length of her body, barely making contact with her skin, but still causing her to shiver in delight.

Picking up her arm, he brushed delicate kisses down its length until he reached her hand. Then, one by one, he sucked on each finger, using his tongue to tease the sensitive skin of her palm, all the while staring deeply into her eyes. He picked up her other arm, repeating his actions, worshipping every inch of that limb before moving down to her legs. Butterfly kisses were trailed up her calves, across her thighs, and then on to her stomach. He licked the entire surface of her belly and traced the shape of her navel with his tongue, while delicately kneading her buttocks with his hands.

Gently, Ichigo bit at her waist and nibbled her hip bones, then soothed the skin with tender kisses. Finally having laid claim to almost every part of her body, he pushed her knees slightly apart and moved so that he sat between her legs. She could feel tremors already building inside of her, her juices flowing, preparing the way for his possession. The thought of what was to come had her hips moving restlessly, begging him to take what she offered.

Ichigo slid his finger over her sensitive flesh and dipped first one and then two fingers into her, causing Rukia to clutch at the sheets. Rhythmically, he moved in and out of her, while his thumb brushed against her swollen nub. With each stroke, her breath hitched and she struggled to hang on. When his hot tongue began to tease her tender flesh, she knew she was lost and tumbled over the edge. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to catch her breath, but Ichigo wasn't about to let her rest yet. Rising to his knees, he gripped her hips.

"Wrap your legs around me," he commanded before positioning himself and thrusting into her. Rukia widened her eyes at the sensation of being filled by her mate and she growled softly as she stared up at him. Ichigo growled back before setting the rhythm for their dance. As they rocked against each other, the tension began to build until they were both beyond control, desperately seeking release.

"Oh Ichigo, that's perfect," she panted. It was perfect, but she wanted more, needed more… It built inside her, inside him… Then feeling swelled… Rukia cried out as she came hard, her body clamping down around his. At the same time, Ichigo gave a guttural cry and emptied himself in her.

For a moment, she was lost to all around her. Finally her body began to relax and reality slowly on her awareness. Ichigo was on top of her, panting heavily and his weight pressing down on every inch of her. He began to shift bracing himself up on his forearms in preparation for withdrawing from her, but she stopped him tugging until he lay against her once more.

"No, don't go." Rukia managed to say, stilling his attempts to leave by wrapping her arms around his sweat soaked body.

"But I'm crushing you," Ichigo protested.

"Mmm, but it feels good. Just for a moment longer." She could feel him relax, burying his face in her hair as she rubbed her hands up and down his sweat slicked back. He was still inside of her and she wished they could stay like this forever. She felt so possessed by him, she never wanted them to be apart again.

Ever so reluctantly, she moved her hands to his shoulders. She was a trifle squished, and it was a little hard to breathe with him on top of her. "I guess you really should move," Rukia whispered into his ear.

Ichigo obligingly withdrew and rolled onto his side, drawing her close to cuddle against his chest. "That was amazing," he told her with a satisfied sigh.

Long, quiet moments followed. Ichigo gently played with her hair, wrapping strands into ringlets then letting them cascade down onto the pillow. Eventually, he whispered into the silence. "Have I told you recently how much I love your hair? it's so smooth and silky and… " He buried his nose in it. "It smells like flowers."

"Thanks. It's that new shampoo from the gift set Grimmjow gave me."

Ichigo stilled and back, staring at her. "Grimmjow?"

Rukia yawned and stretched. "Uh-huh. You remember. He sent it to me as a late birthday present. It had shampoo and lotions and—"

"Oh. Right." Ichigo interrupted, sounding slightly pissed. He rolled onto his back. "I still don't think it was an appropriate gift."

A frown marred his brow and Rukia tried to keep her face expressionless. For all that he and Grimmjow had been joking that last day, there was still a faint undercurrent of jealousy between the two males, which she found rather entertaining. Grimmjow was a great tease and she was sure he'd never do anything to jeopardise her relationship with Ichigo. At least she hoped so…

"Do you think Grimmjow will like the sweater I bought for his birthday?"

"He'd adore a potato sack if you sent it to him." Ichigo sounded a bit disgruntled and she laughed.

"You are jealous of him. You must know there's nothing between us." He bent over and kissed her cheek.

"I know. It's never been a question of your affections. It's Grimmjow's interest in you that bothers me."

"He was just joking, you know that."

"Possibly, but still he has feelings for you and I know you're attracted to him as well."

Rukia felt herself blushed, but agreed Ichigo could sense what she felt so there's no point of lying about it.

"I do like him, but it was only a physical attraction, nothing more. And besides-

Ichigo kisses her, effectively shutting her up. "No need to explain. I trust you.."

Rukia smiled at him lovingly." So, where is he now?"

"He's headed for Okinawa. There's this little town that apparently has no established pack."

"Wow! That's quite a distance away. We won't be able to see him very often." She settled back down on her pillow and stared thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Uh-huh." Ichigo rolled onto his side and set his hand on her stomach, moving his hand in slow circles. Even without looking, she knew he was smiling.

"Ichigo, that's not very nice."

"What?"

"Sounding so pleased that Grimmjow will be living far away. He is your bestfriend, after all."

"I know and I have only the warmest of brotherly feelings for him. I just think that, until he gets a mate of his own, we'll get along a lot better if there's some distance between us."

Rukia said nothing, but turned her head towards him, and gave him a doubtful stare.

"Rukia?" He looked at her with a pleading, puppy-dog expression in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I love you

Her heart melted and Rukia rolled over so that she was on top of him. "I love you, too," she said as she leaned down to kiss him. And as he caressed her back with his hands, bringing her into even closer contact with his body, she couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought the mating she had so dreaded would have turned out this way.

[...]

\- Somewhere In Okinawa -

Grimmjow shifted the truck into park and stared at the old farm house. Its clapboard siding was grey and worn, the roof looked like it had seen better days and the porch was on the verge of collapse. Using the interior light of the vehicle, he checked the paper in his hand and then peered at the house number. No mistake. This was the place. He elbowed the man beside him.

"Come on, Renji, Toshiro, wake up. We're here."

As the two men groaned and stretched, Grimmjow stepped out and looked around. He inhaled deeply, appreciating the smell of pine that overlaid the cool, crisp air. A faint smile creased his face as he viewed the land around him, totally ignoring the weed infested lawn, overgrown shrubbery and cracked driveway. All he saw was the acres of wooded land around him.

Yep, this was going to be his territory.

* * *

Three Years Later...

* * *

Renji grunted and firmed his jaw, ignoring his protesting muscles. Sweat trickled down his face as he lifted the weight, counting in his head, before giving a sigh of relief and lowering the heavy disks. They clanged against the metal stand, the sound echoing off the walls of the exercise room. He relaxed against the bench, breathing heavily and feeling pleasantly spent.

"Done for the day?"

A towel landed in his face as the speaker walked past. Wearily he reached up and wiped the sweat from his face and chest while eyeing the room's other occupant. Toshirou was chugging back a bottle of water, his body glistening from an intense workout. Renji sat up, giving his arms a shake and then stretching. His muscles ached slightly from the strain they'd be under, not tired, just well used.

"No. I think I'll go for a run. Want to join me?"

"You Beta-types can exercise until you barf, but not me. I'm the intellectual in the pack, remember?"

Snorting, Renji studied his young friend. At twenty-two, Toshiro Hitsugaya might claim to be an intellectual, but his lean frame was still packed with muscle and had all the local ladies swooning. Well… Most of the local ladies, he amended, noting that Toshiro was staring out the window with a look of longing in his eyes. The object of the younger man's attention was a young werewolf named Karin. Toshiro had been following her around like a love-sick puppy ever since she'd joined the pack three years ago. Not that Karin ever gave Toshiro any encouragement, but that hadn't stopped the man from wanting her.

Shaking his head at the follies of young love, Renji stood up and clapped Toshiro on the shoulder. "Why don't you make a move on her?"

Toshiro firmed his mouth and shoved his hands in his pocket. "She's not ready yet… "

"Ready? She's nineteen, definitely time for her to choose a mate."

"You know her history." Anger washed over Toshiro's face and Renji gripped his shoulder.

"I do. But she can't live in the past forever. Someone needs to help her move on. Why not you?"

Shrugging, Toshiro threw his water bottle in the recycling bin and picked up his discarded t-shirt. "I don't know. The time never seems right."

"If you wait too long, you might lose your chance." Renji threw out the warning and headed for the door, knowing he'd pushed all he could. Toshiro had to be the one to make the move.

Once outside, he debated about turning into his wolf form, but decided to finish his workout as he'd started. His human body needed the exercise more than his wolf did.

Bending to tighten his laces, he heard giggling coming from the nearby gazebo and glanced that way. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips as he saw two young girls peering at him. The daughters of the newest family to join Grimmjow's pack. At fifteen and thirteen respectively, they were harmless enough, but the crush they'd developed on him was annoying and embarrassing.

As Beta, he was the second in command, the Alpha's bodyguard, and the pack's enforcer. Being followed by giggling teenagers did nothing for his image, nor did he know how to deal with them. He didn't want to hurt their feelings, but subtle hints weren't having much effect in dissuading them. Knowing if he delayed much longer, they'd actually work up the nerve to approach him, he got to his feet and prepared to walk past them.

"Hi Renji!" The girls spoke at the same time. One was attempting an exaggerated model stance while the other settled for tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"'Evening, girls." He kept his eyes focussed straight ahead and didn't slow his pace otherwise they might decide to follow him. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened. As he continued on his way, he picked up on parts of their conversation…

"Did you see how his muscles rippled? And his butt… "

"Mmm. And his voice. It's so deep it makes me shiver."

"I like his hair best. Spiky red is so cool."

"No. I think it's more of a light pink."

"Whatever. His eyes are dreamy."

"Oh yeah, his eyes… "

Renji winced. Geez, it was like he was some pin-up poster boy. It was nice when the ladies in town were all over him, but these two were just kids. It made him feel creepy, like he was some kind of pervert. He broke into a slow jog and headed around the curve in the driveway, catching a glimpse of the girls still staring his way.

He wondered when he'd quit being a kid himself and why he felt he was so much older now. After all, he was only twenty-four. That was young, wasn't it? Maybe it was the responsibilities of being Beta that weighed him down and made him feel older. The pack was growing, Grimmjow was going to be a father… He chuckled at the thought of his bad-ass Alpha changing diapers. He could never imagine himself in such a position.

Breaking into a run, he veered off the driveway and headed deeper into the woods. Nope, a Beta had to be tough and ready to defend the pack or deal with trouble makers. Settling down to family life just wasn't part of his plan. Right now, he was a no-strings attached kind of guy. That's how he liked it and that's how things would remain.

Renji sat in the pack house office completely unaware of the bright sunshine that streamed in through the window heralding the start of spring. Nor was he aware of the piles of paper work stacked on the side of his desk, the half eaten sandwich and now cold cup of coffee. Instead, he was transfixed by the e-mail displayed before him on his computer screen. A mixture of excitement and disbelief washed over him as he finished scanning the text.

"Hey Grimmjow! Come look at this!" Renji called over his shoulder, knowing the Alpha was in the house somewhere.

A minute later, Grimmjow strolled into the room with his wife Nelliel - everyone called her Nel, his arm wrapped possessively around her slightly thickened waist. He was nuzzling her neck. "What's up?"

Renji looked at the two of them, watching as Grimmjow nipped Nel's neck and she made an appreciative noise in her throat.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Not yet." Nel grinned and ran her fingers through Grimmjow's thick hair, then trailed them down his chest towards his belt buckle.

The Alpha growled and clamped his hand over hers. "Behave."

Tugging at her hand, Nel tried unsuccessfully to free it. "I can't help myself, raging hormones, you know. Besides, it's your own fault for getting me pregnant."

"It had better be my fault." Grimmjow rubbed the slight swell of her belly. "If I ever found out you'd—"

"Me? You're the one who had women draped all over him when we went to that show a few weeks ago!"

"What can I say? I'm a chick magnet." Grimmjow waggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"A chick magnet? More like a bit conceited." Nel finally freed her hand and stepped away, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hey! I'm just aware of my strong points and as Alpha—"

Nel rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. How could I forget that whole 'you're my supreme leader' bit?"

Grimmjow pulled her closer and patted her on the head, then spoke in a condescending tone. "That's all right, Nelliel. From what I've heard, becoming forgetful is all part of making baby-brains."

Renji groaned inwardly sensing another one of their infamous arguments. The two really loved each other, but sometimes…

Then just as suddenly, Nel winced. Grimmjow immediately looked concerned. "Are you okay, Nel?"

"I'm fine. The baby just kicked, I think." She blushed slightly and then began backing closer to the door. "I…I think I need to go to the bathroom." With that she turned and scurried away.

Grimmjow watched her, shaking his head. "Pregnant women seem to live in the bathroom, and she gets upset about the strangest things."

At that moment, Nelliel called from the bathroom. "Grimm, did you buy chocolate ice cream when you were in town earlier?"

Grimmjow grimaced. "Since she's been pregnant and can't have her coffee, she's switched to chocolate, but it's not mellowing her mood."

"Isn't chocolate just as bad?" Renji asked.

"Are you volunteering to tell her? I survived the no-coffee rants. I'm not inciting another one!"

Both men winced as they recalled Nel's reaction when Unohana, the nurse practitioner, e-mailed her to cut back on coffee until the baby was born.

"Hey, she's your mate and you're the Alpha. Go do your duty."

"Thanks, Renji. You're a real pal."

Renji shook his head, amused at his Alpha's predicament, then returned to studying the image on the computer screen.

"I heard everything you said, you know!" Nel's voice drifted into the room. It had a teasing quality to it and a gleam of interest sparkled in Grimmjow's eye.

Standing, the Alpha stretched. "I think it's time for a chat with my mate." He folded the map he'd been look at and casually tossed it at Renji, grinning. "Another thing about pregnant women; their libido goes way up."

Renji rolled his eyes, but chuckled none the less, then listened to the retreating sound of his Alpha's footsteps. Wandering back to the computer, he stared at the files. Yep, another busy day for him. Inwardly, he smiled.

* * *

Ichigo paced their private sitting room, reading the latest report before crumpling the paper and throwing it to the ground. "Damn!"

Rukia looked up from the child she was nursing and frowned. "Language, Ichigo. Little ears are in the room."

He stopped in his tracks and looked down at the little boy who was sitting on the floor playing with a truck. The boy was the image of himself with orange hair and amber eyes. Possibly feeling his father's gaze on him, Takeshi looked up at him solemnly before switching to an impish grin.

"Damn, Daddy. Damn!"

Guiltily, Ichigo shot a glance at Rukia. Her eyebrows shot up almost to her hairline before lowering in disapproval. "Sorry!" He mouthed the word before hunkering down to talk to his son.

"Takeshi, you can't say that word when Mommy's around."

"Or even when I'm not around." Rukia added from her chair by the window.

"Right." Ichigo looked at his mate and then back at his son. "Damn is a grown-up word and I don't want you using it."

Takeshi scowled. "Why?"

"Because… " Ichigo paused and sighed, knowing where this was heading, an interminable conversation that featured him trying to explain and the boy questioning his reasoning. Deciding on a new tactic, he spoke sternly. "You cannot use that word, because I am your Alpha and whatever I say is law." He sat back on his heels and stared at his son.

For a moment, Takeshi scowled back, his small chin lifting, his little brow slightly lowered, but after a few seconds the look faltered and his lower lip trembled. Ducking his head, the child conceded. "Okay, Daddy."

For a moment Ichigo was pleased, both that his son had shown some spirit and that he was learning the ways of the pack so quickly. But then, he looked at the little bowed head and swallowed hard, a pang of guilt washing over him. Maybe he'd been too harsh. Takeshi was just a little boy…

Reaching over, Ichigo scooped the child into his arms, stood up and tipped him upside down. Takeshi squealed with delight apparently forgetting the confrontation already. Ichigo blew raspberries against his belly making him laugh all the louder. The happy sound filled his heart, he never wanted his children to be afraid of him. Tipping the boy back upright, Takeshi lifted him over his head.

"I love you, son, but you must listen to me and not always question my orders… " He looked at Rukia then continued. "… or your mother's."

Takeshi nodded, still giggling. Setting his son down, Ichigo whispered in his ear. The boy grinned and trotted off.

"Ichigo, what did you promise him?" Rukia gave him a knowing look.

"Just a cookie. Rangiku-san's baking—"

"You know it's almost dinner time." Rukia lifted the baby from her breast and held it against her shoulder, gently patting its back.

"One cookie won't hurt him."

"Takeshi has Rangiku wrapped around his finger, just like he has everyone else. It won't stop with one cookie."

Ichigo winced, knowing Rukia was right. Rangiku, was also a substitute grandmother for many of the pups and had no qualms about spoiling them. "Hmm… Perhaps you're right. Oh well, too late now."

Shrugging philosophically, he wandered over to where Rukia sat. He crouched behind her, making faces at his daughter. She chortled and then burped loudly. Laughing, he tapped the infant's nose. "You're just like your mother."

"I do not burp loudly like that!"

"I meant in looks!" He tried to explain his comment.

"Oh, so I'm almost bald and have no teeth?" He could hear the faint trace of laughter in her voice. Circling around the chair until he faced his mate, he knelt in front of her and ran a finger down the slope of her still exposed breast.

"Of course not." He leaned forward and kissed her gently before murmuring against her lips. "But even if you were, I'd still love you."

"Mmm… " Rukia leaned into the kiss and swept her tongue over his, before easing back and shifting the child in her arms. She started to rock the little girl to sleep. "So what was making you swear?"

"Pack problems, nothing major though."

Rukia stood and laid the now sleeping baby down in her crib, before walking over to Ichigo and beginning to rub his back. He rumbled appreciatively at the feel of her hands soothing the tight muscles in his shoulders, then sliding down his side. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against him.

"You know, Ichigo, I have a problem too. You could fix it, if you wanted to."

His breath caught in his chest as she accompanied her suggestive words by shifting her hand lower and using her finger to trace over his zipper. Immediately, his flesh responded, growing harder and straining against the material of his pants. He placed his hand over hers and pressed her palm to the aching bulge. When she squeezed lightly, he groaned in appreciation. "I might be able to accommodate you."

"Might?" Rukia circled around him and nipped at his chin, then pulled his head down so she could tease his earlobe. Ichigo ran his hands up her back and then down, cupping her enticingly rounded rear, pulling her closer.

"I'm Alpha, you know; a very busy man. But I suppose I could try to work you in… "

Giggling, Rukia took his hand and led him from the sitting room towards the adjoining bedroom. "Actually, from the feel of things, I think I'll be trying to work you in, big boy."

* * *

End.

* * *

And that concludes our story. Yes! Its finished, I can feel myself tearing up. huhu..:(

Anyways, my vacation was almost over and hectic schedule would resume, I'm glad I've finished it before that happens.

I love you all readers! Thank you for sharing your Thoughts. I mean, reading your reviews made my summer complete ya know!

Takeshi was my OC in my One Last Chance Fic.

Grimmjow paired with Nel was Bloodyme's Idea.

Karin paired with Toshiro was Blissbeat's suggestion.

Thanks for ur time reading and Reviewing: Jobananasan, Shirayukideathberry, Blissbeat, Achalida, IchiRuki4vr,Squamata, Aurora, Mbravesgirl, OnlyLuna, AmethystHazel, Zirs,hinataellis, Just shipping,Mewhee89,WithoutManga,crystal789,MugetsuIchigo,NaokoHorie,damnedcharm,AevaAtenaMarsden,FunnyEasyMe,Wolfgang04,Biswonderful,InverseLReena and AlwaysKeepTheFaith.

To all the guest reviewers as well: Gin, Jess,Lucia,light desired,cloud9,leomae and the unnamed Guests. Thank you..!

And God Bless everyone! :)


End file.
